Songs of our Life
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: Sookie and Eric are best friends. They are each involved with someone else but they will have to face their true feelings when life takes an unexpected turn. AH
1. The Beginning of the End

Hey everyone!

This is a new start for our lovely couple. Every chapter will be based on a song or part of a song and each one will be at the beginning of the chappy.

I'm really nervous about this AH story so let me know what you think. Can't wait for your thoughts. I promise chapter two will be here soon.

Many thanks to Keri for supporting me through this and correcting my many mistakes that I made in my excitement to get this out there. Love you hon! You should all check out her story, that she just completed - "Chance Encounters" by BelleViolette

* * *

><p><em>This is the beginning of the end,<em>

_I can see it in your eyes, in everything you do,_

_And you're afraid to tell me that we're through_

_But I can tell by looking at you._

_This is the beginning of the end,_

_You just give yourself away with everything you say,_

_And though you never told me we must part,_

_Still I can read the writing in your heart._

_Why is it now when I hold your hand_

_There is some little something that I miss,_

_What has become of the warmth in your smile,_

_And where is that little mischief in your goodnight kiss?_

_This is the beginning of the end,_

_I can see the thrill is gone, why let it linger on,_

_Why lie to me and say it isn't so_

_For when I hold you in my arms I know_

_That this, this is the beginning of the end._

_(Frank Sinatra - This is the Beginning of the End)_

* * *

><p>His eyes raked my body and his hands gripped me tightly. Much tighter than needed. He didn't even notice my new underwear I got specifically to surprise him with.<p>

He opened my bra while kissing my neck and then swiftly took off my panties. He settled me on the bed and entered me without much preparation. I cringed as he pushed through, as I always did. It's not that I didn't find him attractive, but he never worked me and I never got the courage to bring it up to him. I was rarely wet enough.

He grunted and moaned throughout the entire three minutes before crushing me with his weight after he came. I put my hands around his back and glanced at the ring on my left one.

Bill rolled off of me and was asleep within a minute.

Guess I'll have to take care of myself again. I sighed. This was getting old. I hadn't had an orgasm with him in years. Yes, years.

We have been together for three years now and last autumn he proposed. He got on one knee, popped up the light blue box and promised me the world. The whole nine yards. I said "yes". Why wouldn't I? There were a number of reasons, but I put them away and convinced myself that we loved each other enough to get over them in time.

Now I wasn't so sure.

It wasn't because of the bad sex. It was because he didn't look at me the way he used to. He didn't kiss me or hold me as much, and the office hours just kept getting longer and longer with each passing month.

I didn't think he'd cheat on me, but the signs were clear that I should _at least_ be getting suspicious.

We'd started out back when I was in uni. He was such a gentleman and he always treated me right. Even my Gran used to like him, but she was easy to conquer with pretty manners. She had told me once that I'll know when I've met _the one_ when my heart will do a double flip when he kissed me for the first time.

My heart certainly didn't do any double flips when Bill had first kissed me. Or even a flip. Maybe a jump and an excited clap, but certainly no flip. I kept hoping that flip would happen eventually. I told myself that almost every day.

I loved him but I wasn't in love with him, I realized, and I wondered if I ever was. I said yes to his proposal because he treated me right and I knew that he'd be a good father to our children.

However, that was a year ago and in this passed time we didn't even set a date. He was always too busy and dismissed me when I brought it up. I was just glad I didn't decide to throw away my pills after I said "yes", cause I certainly didn't want a kid out of wedlock.

Call me old-fashioned, but I wanted to do things in the right order. I know it's not like husbands don't scamper out on their own wife and kids, and sometimes un-married couples are better parents to their kids than married ones, but I want to be a wife before being a mamma.

I grew up without parents and I wanted to make sure that when I did bring children to this world, they'd have two parents. My folks died when I was little, but for those short eight years of my life when they were present, everything was perfect.

I grabbed my robe and walked to the bathroom down the corridor so I wouldn't wake Bill. I glanced out the window and saw my old farmhouse in the distance. All the lights were out so all was ok. After my Gran died I realized I couldn't sell the place and decided to keep it there, even if it was empty. After she passed, her farm house and our old lake house were given to me and Jason as joint property. He had moved to Las Vegas two years prior and we barely ever talked.

I started the shower and took off my robe before stepping under the jet. I cleaned my body of sweat and other fluids, mostly Bill's, before my hand found its natural road between my thighs – one I've driven more than I care to count.

After my explorations brought me to a happy ending I toweled off and joined Bill in bed. Even in his sleep he was changed towards me. He never cuddled me anymore and slept on his side of the bed, like he was afraid to touch me.

I fell asleep with tears on my cheeks.

This wasn't what I had dreamt of.

The next morning I woke to an empty, cold bed. Bill had woken up early and left for work. Lucky for me, I made my own schedule. I was a freelance journalist to help pay the bills, but my true passion was writing. I had finished a novel draft and sent it out, but so far hadn't gotten any replies. It was a vampire story. I know, I know, you'd think they only attract teenagers, but I know how to write a love scene. And I think that's the ticket to the heart of more mature readers. Bill had once read one of the scenes and looked at me like I had sprouted another head or something. He said he found this kind of writing "un-ladylike". Well, I didn't know why I was even expecting a different reaction when mister prim and proper rarely curses or uses foul words and he never ventured passed missionary.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to make coffee. I swear, the smell alone could wake me up. After setting the pot, I wrapped myself tightly in my robe and went out to the mailbox. I got the stack of envelopes and flipped through them on my way back into my kitchen. Bills, bills, more bills, leaflets and so on. I got back inside, poured myself some coffee and settled in my chair, taking a long sip just as one of the letters caught my eye. "Ravenscroft House" was the sender. I opened it with a knife and took out the paper inside. After the first read-through it slipped through my fingers and I started squealing like a little girl, jumping up from the chair and hopping up and down on the spot.

I picked up the letter again and read and reread it over and over again.

They wanted to sign me. ME! They were offering me a publishing deal! My book was going to get published!

I picked up the phone and dialed the number listed under the name of Pam Ravenscroft. She answered after the first ring.

"Pam speaking."

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I received a letter from you."

"You just got that today? Crappy post services. I sent that last week. And to think I would have reached your house in half hour. Next time I'm taking things into my own hands. I thought you had a change of heart," she finished her rant.

"Oh no, no such thing. I just received it and I've only delayed the call enough to squeal like a 5 year old," I admitted.

"Well, it's a good thing you're excited then. Could you come to Shreveport tomorrow so we can talk at length?"

"Of course. I'll be there. What time?"

"Noon-ish ok with you? I hate waking up early," she admitted, making me smile.

"Noon-ish sounds perfect. How about I give you a call when I'm on my way there?"

"Good. I say we meet at Fangtasia Café. Do you know the place?" Pam asked.

"Know the place? My best friend owns it," I said, smiling at the thought of Eric.

"Well then, that's even better. Another reason for me to sign you. Free refills. Keep talking and I'll sign you for ten books instead of three," Pam said over the line making me snort.

"I also know the DJ over at Angel's," I told her.

"Oh! Sold! Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sookie. I'm glad we had this conversation, but if I don't get my husband the coffee soon, he's going to be a grumpy bear for the entire day. See you tomorrow. Ta ta!" she said and I barely had the time to reply with a goodbye before the conversation was cut.

I was so excited I could burst. She seemed so nice. God, I hope everything went well.

I pressed Bill's speed dial, excited to tell him about my breakthrough.

"Yes, Sookeh," he replied in his southern drawl.

"Bill, you won't believe what happened!"

"What is it? I don't have time right now," he replied and his voice sounded bored. My excitement dropped considerably.

"I just received a letter from a publishing house. They want to sign me. My book is going to get published! I'm meeting the agent tomorrow."

"Well, sweetheart that is great. How about I call you later?" he asked.

"Ehm, sure. I want to call everyone and go out and celebrate. What time will you be off?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'll make it. But you go and have fun with your friends," he said and my heart sank.

"Ok. Have a good day," I replied and didn't wait for his answer. I knew he wasn't listening anyway.

I sank down on the chair and wallowed in self pity. How did my relationship end up here? I sighed and took a slug out of my coffee. It was barely warm after my conversations so I put it in the microwave for a minute.

Come on, Stackhouse! Get a grip! You have until the ding to get over this. You're getting published!

Just like that I was giddy before my coffee was hot again.

I grabbed my cell again and pressed another speed dial. Eric had been my best friend ever since he came to town back in high school. He moved here with his dad when his mom passed away. His dad still lived in Bon Temps, but Eric moved to Shreveport where he owned Fangtasia Café. I know, ridiculous name, but it was all my fault. He lost a bet to me and I said that if he ever opened up the business he kept talking about, he'd have to name it something as cheesy as Fangtasia. I never thought he'd actually do it, but Eric was a man of his word.

He was also a writer, so I knew he'd be happy for me, and he'd understand. He had followed me to uni and we both graduated in arts and literature. Maybe he should have been the first call for me to make, knowing that he'd actually be glad for me.

"Hey Sookie," he answered the phone.

"Hey Eric. Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?" he answered, getting riled up only by the tone in my voice.

"I got a letter from a publishing house. They want to sign me!"

"Oh my god! Sookie, I'm so happy for you! You deserve it! That book of yours is amazing!" he said excitedly. He was also the only other person but me who had read my draft. His opinion was the only one that actually counted for me as far as writing went.

"Thank you! I'm so excited! I'm meeting Pam Ravenscroft tomorrow at your café and she's going to give me all the details," I told him.

"Perfect then! I get to eavesdrop and I'll impress her with free coffee refills," he joked.

"She's already impressed and wants to use me for my freebies. I got her hooked," I laughed and he joined in.

"We're celebrating tonight, right?" he asked me.

"That's what I was thinking. I'll call Di and get her to call everyone else and I'll just give the news to everyone at once. You call up your end and settle everything," I said.

"Will Bill come?" he asked in a tone that told me, as always, just how much he liked my… fiancé.

"Actually, no. He says he's got work to do. Are you calling Yvetta?" I asked of his girlfriend, much in the same tone he talked about Bill.

"I will, but I doubt she'll come. You know how she feels about you," he said and I knew exactly what he meant. She wasn't any good for Eric. She didn't understand him and never gave him space to write and she was jealous of me for being so close to him.

"Just how Bill feels about you," I said with a sigh.

"Yep. Seriously Sookie, I know it's not my place to say, but I have no idea what you're still doing with Bill. I haven't seen you really happy in ages," Eric said in a silent voice full of sorrow.

"Some days, even I don't know," I admitted with another heavy sigh. "How about you and miss "I have to do my nails every day"?"

"Well, she's certainly no keeper, if that's what you're asking. We've barely been seeing each other these days anyway. Ok, so I'll call Alcide and Laf. And I'm coming to pick you up tonight. Seven straight," he said and I smiled. Always the gentleman. And always the one to change uncomfortable topics.

"Ok, Mr. Northman, that sounds perfect," I replied with a smile and went around to make other calls.

First on my list was my other best friend. We had grown up together and gone through a lot. She was active and she talked a lot. You could barely understand what she was saying half the time. You literally needed practice to understand what she was saying. If we didn't talk for a week, I'd make her speak slowly until I got reacquainted with her neverending words.

"Hey Di!" I greeted.

"Heya Sookie. Whatshappening?" Diantha asked me. I paused a moment, making sure she said what I think she did, and replied.

"We're going out tonight. Eric's café. Gather the troops," I told her and we went on to make plans.

EPOV

Sookie was my best friend. She had been my best friends for ten years and I had been in love with her for the majority of that time. I had never told her about it because I never wanted to scare her off and ruin our friendship. I guess I was afraid I'd be rejected by her and I rather have her as a friend than not at all.

When she called and told me that she was finally getting signed I was ecstatic for her. I was really almost jumping up and down feeling her excitement. And I'm too big of a man to do that, really.

Bill wouldn't be part of tonight's celebrations because he was busy. Well, better off anyway. I tolerated him because he was part of Sookie's life, but other than that, I thought he was a jackass. I never specifically told Sookie that either, but she knew how I felt about him.

She asked about Yvetta as well, but after Sookie admitted her questions about her own relationship, I almost said "fuck it". Yvetta was just a gold digging whore and meant next to nothing to me, but she was a good fuck. It was almost like dating a hooker. I got sex and she got some cash to spend. I guess it wasn't a healthy relationship, but I'm a man and I have needs that need quenching before I jump Sookie and officially scare her off for good.

The second she called me "Mr. Northman", I was hard as a teenager when he sees his first set of tits. I shook my head to clear it as I still had stuff to do.

Sookie would have a special night tonight. She was getting published! I hoped that someday soon I'd have something more than short stories to pride myself in. But I was getting there.

I called Alcide and Lafayette, and told them about our little get together. Thankfully, the café was more of a bar in the evenings, and you could even dance a bit, so everyone could gather there. I still couldn't believe I named it Fangtasia. I learned then, in our freshman year, to never bet against Sookie when it came to food. Who'd have known she could eat an entire plate of fried chicken? I sure didn't. We agreed if she won the bet, I'd name my future coffee shop something of her choosing. That name was Fangtasia. It was stupid and we all laughed about it then, but, when opportunity came along, I made right and named it after her suggestion. To me, it was a part of our friendship, a part of Sookie. It was something that would always remind me of her, no matter what happened between us, no matter where life took us.

As six came around, I was ready to go and pick up Sookie from that douche's front porch. I was dressed in the dark fit jeans she liked so much and one of my baby blue button-downs. I was also wearing the necklace she gave me on my eighteen birthday, in shape of an anchor. She really was my anchor in this world. She was level headed and complemented me completely. That's why we were such good friends. And that's why I was secretly in love with her. Although, I think the only person it was a secret to, was Sookie, since everyone else seemed to know and throw us "those" glances. You know the kind. Those expectant looks you get from your friends, the ones waiting for something big to happen, but you're annoying them because you're not doing what they're expecting.

I was on Hummingbird lane at a quarter to seven. I rang the bell and she opened the door, already ready to go. Her legs were shown off in that short skirt of hers, and her breasts were evident under her tight blue blouse. I recovered quickly and hoped there would be a moment when I could adjust myself without her seeing me.

"Madam," I said, "your escort awaits."

She laughed at my antics as I made a jump on the spot and offered her my arm.

"Why, thank you, dear sir," she replied as she hooked her arm around mine.

"You look beautiful, Sookie," I told her after a second and I could swear I saw her shiver slightly as our eyes met.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	2. He About To Lose Me

Hey everyone!

Wow! Thanks so much for the amazing response to the new story! I'm so overwhelmed. Frankly, with the crappy day I had at work today, your alerts and reviews and favs were the only things keeping me from going berserk and quitting. But nevermind that now. Thanks for all your kind words and I really hope I'll manage to lull you girls that are not AH-fans to read this through.

Big thanks go to Keri and her little butthead cat that liked my story so much that his ass wouldn't leave the laptop. or something like that, right? :D

Song - www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=PTwU3S1lp4E

* * *

><p><em>I'm touching hands with someone seriously beautiful<em>  
><em> I feel it burning and I know I'm standing far too close<em>  
><em> I'm telling lies and if it shows I see that he don't care<em>  
><em> I know he wants to take me home and get on outta here<em>

_ But I got someone_  
><em> Waiting at home<em>  
><em> He says he in love but lately I just don't know<em>  
><em> He don't see me<em>  
><em> Or make me feel hot<em>  
><em> Banging in the club with all my ladies and he don't know that<em>

_ He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me_  
><em> He about to lose me<em>  
><em> He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me<em>  
><em> He about to lose me<em>

_ I feel my body losing focus as he touches me_  
><em> And I should go but I can't ovecome this chemistry<em>  
><em> He pulls me close before he whispers something in my ear<em>  
><em> He says he wants to take me home and get me outta here<em>

_ I got someone_  
><em> Waiting at home<em>  
><em> He says he in love but lately I just don't know<em>  
><em> He don't see me or make me feel hot<em>  
><em> Banging in the club with all my ladies and he don't know that<em>

_ He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me_  
><em> He about to lose me<em>  
><em> He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me<em>  
><em> He about to lose me<em>

_ Someone by the back keeps looking at us dancing_  
><em> I see him staring at me I see where he wants to be<em>  
><em> Someone by the back keeps looking at us dancing<em>  
><em> I gotta I gotta go, he don't know that<em>

**_ I'm touching hands with someone seriously beautiful_**

**_(Britney Spears - He About To Lose Me)_**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I shivered slightly when Eric called me beautiful and our eyes met for a brief second; I knew he noticed. Bill never called me that and never made me feel beautiful, but with Eric it was different. He was my best friend, yes, but somewhere deep inside I knew that if we'd try for something more, it'd work out.

He made me feel special, smart and witty, funny and beautiful. He had ways to shown me how much he thought of me, and I loved him for everything he ever did for me.

Eric led me to the car, opened the door for me and helped me get seated. He was always so careful and attentive of me. He went around the car, paused by the door, and then finally opened it and got inside, settling in the driver's seat.

"Thank you for the compliment, Eric. I never thank you enough for all that you do for me," I told him, tears threatening to spill because of all the tender feelings I had for him.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Sookie," he said with a smile and his big hand gripped mine and squeezed.

It wasn't the first time, and I knew it wouldn't be the last, that I felt an electric current running through my skin where he touched me. I gasped a little, but masked it quickly in a returning smile.

He put the car in drive and we spent the time talking about the letter I had received in the morning. He was curious about the details and he told me about his hopes of finally writing a full novel. He would turn and offer me a smile from time to time, being careful to pay attention to the road, as he had a bit of a lead foot, and he was driving pretty fast. He was always a speed-o-maniac. Ever since he got his license that's how he drove – pedal to the floor. But I was never scared of being in the same car with him, no matter how fast he drove. He was a good driver and he would always pay extra attention to the road when I was in the car.

He pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia, claiming his owner spot. He was so thrilled and excited about his very own café. He took us all on vacation the day he found out his mother left him a fortune, announcing that he'd open up the bar of his dreams with some of the money from the inheritance. It's been five years now and business was better than ever.

He came around and opened the door for me and helped me make a graceful exit out of his Corvette. With a skirt as short as mine, it was a miracle I didn't flash him. He pulled me after him through the door, and led me through the maze of hallways.

"I have a little paperwork to do and it's still early. Do you want me to take you to the table, or do you want to join me in the office until I'm done? It's not gonna take long," he asked me.

"I'll join you. I'd rather have a bit of peace and quiet before facing the madness that is our friends," I said laughing a bit.

He smiled at me and let me into his office, his hand on my lower back. The skin there felt all tingly when his touch disappeared.

I went to take a seat on the couch and he went behind his desk and began working on his papers. God knows, there's a lot of that to do in a business. Bureaucracy for the win, right? I watched him work, watched his blue eyes scan the pages with the orders he put in and whatnot. His short blonde hair was glistening slightly under the neon light. I remember when it used to be long. He looked so handsome with his long tresses, like he was supposed to play a Viking in a movie or something. But the shorter do fit him as well. It was more suited for his position and for his age, I guess, but I don't think I'd mind it too much if he let his hair grow again.

His right hand kept flipping a pen through his long fingers as his eyes focused on the pages. He really was handsome. I could see why ladies flocked to him. But I knew him. I knew there was so much more about him than his good looks, and I appreciated him for everything that he was – a beautiful human being.

He raised his gaze towards me and smiled when he caught me looking. My breath caught and I smiled back after a second.

"Come on, beautiful, I'm done here. We need to get to the others before they tear my place apart," he said to me, and a small blush colored my cheeks.

He offered me his hand to help me stand up and soon we were with our friends. Everyone hugged us and the girls kissed my cheeks.

"Ok, everyone, there's a reason why I called you here tonight. I have some news…" I managed to say before Amelia cut me off.

"You two are finally together, aren't you?" she asked, half squealing.

I looked at her confused, then realized she was talking about Eric and me.

"My book is gonna get published!" I answered instead of saying anything in reply to Ames' statement.

There was a slight pause before everyone started cheering.

Laf and Sam came and hugged me, while Alcide and Amelia found a spot on my shoulders to keep a hand on.

"To Sookie!" Diantha cheered in a surprisingly clear sentence, raising her glass of whatever-it-was she was drinking.

Everyone else seemed just as excited and mimicked her toast.

We all fell back in a comfortable discussion, and all my friends seemed curious as to what my novel was about. They all knew bits and pieces, but no one knew the entire story. No one but Eric, that is.

Sam had always been supportive of my writing and always understood me when I needed a few days off to get something straightened out. He had a diner in Bon Temps, and I had worked there as a waitress when I was younger, when the business belonged to his father. He had since passed away and left him the diner and a bit of money to go about.

Lafayette was a sweetheart. He was the biggest queen of them all and he was proud of it too. He had a fine ear for music, which is why he was a DJ. With all his glamorous, glitzy clothes, he fit right into that booth and attracted all attention towards him. He was excited when I told him that one of my characters was actually based on him. He was so proud that he said he'd refer to himself as LaLa from now on.

We were all enjoying ourselves, with Eric keeping a close eye on whatever everyone needed. I felt my purse vibrate and grabbed for my cell phone inside. There was a text from Bill waiting for me.

_I am not coming home tonight. Don't wait up for me. I'll sleep at the office._

My shoulders immediately slumped forward, and my head lowered to keep everyone from seeing the tears that were threatening to fall. No one saw anything, and I thought I'd be safe if I just tried to stall the moment a bit longer. I knew in that moment that Bill was cheating on me, and I promised myself I would not cry.

Eric draped an arm over my shoulders and his lips came near my ear.

"Bill?" he asked slowly. I merely nodded and passed him my cell.

He read the message quickly and I felt him tremble slightly. I was sure he was barely containing his anger. He probably came to the same conclusion as I did. His lips found my temple and he pressed a kiss there while his arm squeezed my shoulder.

Everyone else was talking over the music when he pulled me up and after him towards the little dance floor. He dragged me to the far end of the room, away from our friends' eyes. His arms gathered me to his chest, and we swayed slowly as my mind reeled and reeled at what I was about to do. This had gone long enough. The late hours, the missing attraction, the bad sex, and now this. It was the last straw. I was sure he was cheating on me. And even if he wasn't, I was sick of this relationship. When two people are in love they are supposed to support each other and here I was, alone, without my significant other, celebrating the most important thing in my writing career so far. I let out a sigh and felt myself calm down. My mind was set.

I realized that Eric had taken me away, knowing that I'd want space to think. He always knew what I needed. We were dancing slowly, swaying from left to right, during a catchy and upbeat song. The second I listened to the lyrics it was like they were speaking to me.

I gazed up to Eric's face and found him watching me patiently. The lyrics were right again. I was holding hands with someone seriously beautiful. I smiled to him and he smiled back, cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

**EPOV**

That motherfucker was cheating on Sookie. I wanted to rip him apart. I knew it wouldn't change things and I knew Sookie wouldn't hurt any less if I beat him within an inch of his life, but I was sure I'd feel better. How could he do that to her?

I took her hand and dragged her to the other end of the dance floor where I knew she would be safe from our friends' eyes. I was sure she wouldn't want to talk to anyone about this right now and she must have had a lot on her mind. We swayed from left to right like we were dancing on a waltz. It didn't matter that Beyonce was blasting through the speakers. I held her tight as she mulled things over and I wished there was something I could do to make her feel better.

I was watching when her eyes finally came up from my chest. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I grabbed her face in my hands and suppressed a serious urge to kiss her lips. I kissed her forehead instead. Her mind was set about something, but I'd only ask about it later. Now was the time for her to do what she came here to do, celebrate.

I dragged her back through the crowd and to our friend's table. Only Diantha was still there, the others filling the dance floor. Lafayette was making a show of himself, pretending to use Amelia's body as a make-shift pole and dancing languidly around her on a song that sounded very much like Britney. For all I knew, it could have been.

Di came around to us and hugged Sookie. She bent to her ear and said something. Her left hand was twitching a bit, and I knew she was trying to speak slowly so Sook could understand her over the music. It was weird, but her hand always did that when she was trying to slow herself down. It was quite funny to watch.

Our quirky friend stood up to go on the dance floor, but made sure to kiss Sookie's cheek before going.

As we were left alone in the booth our eyes met again and she reached for my hand. She gave it a slight squeeze and she mouthed "thank you" to me. I smiled at her and nodded once, letting her know that it had been received. I pulled her hand and brought her closer to me. She settled in the crook of my arm and my hand went over her shoulders. I whispered in her ear, asking if she was ok.

"I am now. Thanks for being here for me," she said, her breath tickling my neck and ear.

"Always," I whispered so she couldn't hear.

"What?" she asked.

"I said 'anytime'," I lied and she smiled at me, but there was a slight crease in the corner of her eyes, like she didn't believe me.

"What time are you meeting this Pam tomorrow?"

"Noon-ish. She seems like my kind of girl," she laughed and I joined her. We both hated waking up early and we became caffeine addicts in our first year in uni, just so we could wake up for classes.

"It's nearly eleven. Do you want me to take you home?" I asked, and cringed when I said it. Home would be the last place she'd want to be.

She was silent for a few seconds.

"Gran's," was all she said, and I nodded.

I rose to my feet and motioned everyone over. We said our goodbyes to everyone, and Sookie got a lot of "good lucks" as well, along with a unanimous request for an immediate call as soon as the meeting was finished.

Sookie followed me through the hallway that led to the back exit, and I helped her get settled in my Corvette. Her panties were the same blue as her shirt. She didn't know it, but she was flashing me every time she lowered herself in the car. I needed another pause before entering the car, my hard-on becoming quite uncomfortable.

I settled in the seat and found that she had been watching me. Damn. I was pretty sure even the top of my ears were red. Although I was pretty sure she saw me handling myself she said nothing. Instead, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for tonight, Eric," she said and retreated to her seat after a second of lingering there.

"Nothing to thank me for. You deserve it. Plus, now I have someone on the inside who can get me a publishing deal faster when the time comes," I laughed and she joined in.

It pleased me that she could still laugh, despite the SlimeBill situation.

We drove in comfortable silence, a slow tune playing on the radio.

The buzzing of my phone interrupted the silence. I slowed down a bit and looked at the caller ID. Yvetta. Great.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Hey honeybunny! Where are you?" she whined, and I cringed, praying to God that Sookie didn't hear what she just called me.

"In the car, heading to Bon Temps. What is it?"

"I was just in front of your door, knocking and pressing the doorbell, wondering where you were. I came to visit you," she said. I'm pretty sure that meant she needed money.

"Well, go home. I'm gonna be a while and I don't have time tonight. I need to be up early tomorrow," I told her, trying to get her off my back.

"You're with that whore of yours, aren't you?" she asked and I immediately pulled the car to the side of the road and got out.

"Don't you ever call her that again!" I half yelled to her as I got around the car. I was pacing and fuming.

"But that's what she is. She's your whore! You two are involved behind my back, aren't you?" she accused.

"We're not, but it's none of your business anyway. Now stop accusing of things you have no clue about!"

"What things? That you've been cheating on me with that whore of yours? You spent your evening with her and now you're going to Bon Temps? What do you want me to believe?"

"I don't give a fuck what you believe. We're over. You've only been with me for my money and don't even try to say otherwise," I said angrily.

"The money? I don't care about your money!" she said defensively.

"Yeah, right. What did you buy last time? Louboutins?"

"Yeah, so? You offered!"

"No, I didn't. But that's not important anymore. We're over. I don't want to see you anymore. Don't call me. Don't visit me. Just, don't!" I told her, disconnecting before she could protest anymore. I turned around and saw Sookie's sad face watching me from the window.

I took a deep breath and returned to the car. I got back in and she kept watching me. I put the car in drive, and sped off to Bon Temps.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"What for?"

"For causing this. I know you stepped out because of me. She called me a bad name, didn't she?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter anymore," I said, my eyes fixed on the road, still mad from the conversation.

"You didn't have to react like that in my defense," she said.

"Sookie, this wasn't just in your defense. I was sick of it. She has been using me for my money ever since we started dating. I'm done. I can't deal with this shit anymore. And don't apologize again cause I'll tickle you until you scream," I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Fine. I'm not apologizing, but I will say I'm sorry you two broke up because you're mad. However, I am _not _sorry you broke up with her because she was not good enough for you," she said.

I searched her face for a second, and then asked her why.

"Because she used you, and she's just not bright enough to be with someone like you. I can't believe you two ever had a decent conversation, seeing as how her neurons feel pretty alone up there," she said.

"I'm going to be brutally honest, then, and say that I'm glad you're breaking up with Bill, then," I said. "He's dull, and he doesn't understand you, and he certainly doesn't appreciate you." I shut up and watched her face lock up.

"You are breaking up with him, right?" I asked in a small voice as I parked the car in her farm house driveway.

She fell silent, so I got out of the car and went around to help her out. She flashed me again, but this time it had no effect on me. I was just too lost in my thoughts. I didn't know why I was so eager for her to break up with Bill. Was it the right decision for her? Yes. He was probably cheating on her and she wasn't happy anymore. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere in these conditions. I wondered if that was it, but then quickly admitted to myself that no, it wasn't. As her friend I wanted her to be happy. As the man who was in love with her, I saw it as an opportunity. But why would now be different from all the other times when she broke up with some guy? Why did I see it differently? Was I ready to take a chance and see if she'd respond the way I hoped she would?

"Come on in, Eric. You can't get home now with that nutjob at your door," she said from the porch. When did she get there?

I made my way towards her and followed her inside the house. The air was stale so she went and opened up a few windows to let the fresh evening breeze in. She plugged in the TV and powered it, choosing VH1. Friday Rocks, great!

She settled on the couch and took off her shoes and started massaging the soles of her feet. I went and settled next to her, kicked off my own shoes and grabbed her feet, settling them in my lap. The moan she let out as I started massaging her soles brought back the hard problem I had earlier.

We were silent for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"Yes," was all she said.

I looked at her questioningly, but said nothing. She'd say whatever she set herself to say when she saw fit to do so.

"I am breaking up with Bill. I can't do this anymore. He's been distant with me for over a year. I blamed it on him being tired, but then his hours became longer and longer. I started wondering why that was, but never really put that much thought in it. I am starting to realize that I just don't care anymore. I'm not in love with him anymore. Haven't been for a long while now. I care for him, but that's it. I'm moving back here tomorrow. I'll gather my things when I get back from the meeting with Pam," she said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Yes, but not tomorrow. I'll get my clothes and other light stuff first. I'll need your help with that dresser Gran gave me, though," she said with a smile.

"Sure, anything. Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I really am. It hurts, but I'll be ok. I have a lot in my life right now to keep me excited and happy. I'll get over it. My book is gonna get published! Can you believe that?" she asked, a little of the left over excitement coming forth.

"You deserve it so much, Sookie. You're an amazing writer," I told her truthfully.

"Thank you. So are you. You don't give yourself enough credit, you know? Find something you're passionate about and write about it. I'm sure you'll do great," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Scoot forward, come on," I told her and she did as I said, making room for me on the narrow couch.

I settled behind her, snuggling her body to mine. Her head rested on my arm and she sighed and scooted further into my body. My hand found her hip and I squeezed the spot a little, trying really hard not to think of how her body fit with mine perfectly and how her ass was so close to my dick.

"Thank you, Eric." She turned her body a bit, so her she could look at me. As she did this, her ass came closer to my hard-on, and she must have felt it. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she quickly composed herself and stretched a little to kiss my cheek, close to my chin.

My left hand went from her hip to around her torso, hugging her body to mine. My face turned towards hers to look into her eyes and our lips were so close. My heart was hammering in my chest at the prospect of finally tasting the lips that had invaded my fantasies for so long. Her eyes fell to my own lips and then she met my gaze again. I'm sure I swallowed empty.

"You're welcome," I whispered, my breath tickling her face.

She sighed softly, then yelped in surprise as a gust of wind raised the drapes and pushed the windows wide open. She scrambled out of my embrace, effectively ruining what could have been the best moment in my life, as she got up to close the windows. She settled on the side of the couch and reached out for the remote, setting the sleep timer.

Sookie returned in my embrace and her body molded to mine. Her back was to me, her head on my arm. My lips felt parched. I couldn't resist and reached forward, kissing her exposed neck. She arched her back and let out a little moan in both surprise and pleasure. Her ass pressed in my dick again. She froze for a second, realizing that she didn't imagine it earlier, I'm sure, but relaxed soon after. If she had any problem with my body's reaction to her, she sure didn't say anything.

"Good night, Eric," she said, her left arm reaching backwards to touch my neck and give a little tug at my hair.

"Good night, Sookie," I replied and hugged her even closer.

We fell asleep to Bon Jovi's soft ballad "Always", playing on VH1.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! Reviews are love! :D<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	3. Hit The Floor

Wow! Just wow. Thank you so much! The response to this story is amazing! I've been giddy for days! :D

Big thanks for my lady Keri, who's always awesome with her suggestions and everything she does for me! Love you, babe!

I'm going on a little vacation this weekend up 'till tuesday. I am not sure if I'll be able to write anything or how that wireless internet will work to post anything IF I get another chapter done, so I'm not going to promise a new chapter until this time next week, unfortunately. If I'll have anything done I'll post it and you can call it ninja chapter.

I've made up a way to keep the songs together, so check out this playlist on youtube - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/playlist?list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4

* * *

><p><em>There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me<em>

_Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy_

_Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away_

_Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say_

_Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around_

_You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down_

_But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand_

_So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine_

_(One minute you're on top)The next you're not watch it drop_

_(Making your heart stop) Just before you hit the floor_

_(One minute you're on top) Next you're not missed your shot_

_(Making you're heart stop)You think you've won_

_(And then its all gone)_

_So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies_

_So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside_

_So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long_

_All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on_

_There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line_

_What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time_

_Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand_

_So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine_

_(One minute you're on top)The next you're not watch it drop_

_(Making your heart stop) Just before you hit the floor_

_(One minute you're on top) Next you're not missed your shot_

_(Making you're heart stop)You think you've won_

_(And then its all gone)_

_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say_

_You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway_

_And all the lies have got you floating up above us all_

_But what goes up has got to fall_

_(One minute you're on top)The next you're not watch it drop_

_(Making your heart stop) Just before you hit the floor_

_(One minute you're on top) Next you're not missed your shot_

_(Making you're heart stop)You think you've won_

_(And then its all gone)_

**_(Linkin Park – Hit The Floor)_**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I woke to the sound of a door being flung to the wall. I got startled and nearly fell off the couch. And I would have if it weren't for Eric's hand around my waist, constricting to keep me from hitting the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bills angry voice called from the hallway.

"We were sleeping, what does it look like to you?" I snapped at him as I got seated on my ass. Eric was moving around me and repositioned himself as well.

"With _**him**_?" he spat like Eric was some mangy dog.

"Yes, with my best friend. What the hell are you doing here, anyway?" I asked him, getting up.

"I was just coming home and saw his flashy car parked in front. What is the meaning of this? Why aren't you home?" he asked accusingly.

"Oh, you have no right to ask me why I wasn't home. Where the hell have you been?" I said, my voice growing an octave.

"I've been at the office."

"The hell you were. The office doesn't leave lipstick marks on your neck, you lying asshole," I told him after I noticed the red marks on his neck. He was probably counting on the fact that I'd be asleep when he came in, and he'd have time to wash up.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Eric said as he walked pass me, his hand gripping my hip slightly, letting me know he was there for me.

"I am not lying. I was at the office," Bill defended himself.

"Yeah, right. What were you doing there? Your secretary?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Sookeh," he said, the image of complete innocence.

"Whatever. Listen, I've been thinking for a while now, but last night put a stress on exactly how much you don't care about me. I'm done with this," I said, taking out the engagement ring from my finger and walking up to him and putting it in his hand.

"What do you mean you're done with this? With us? It's Eric, isn't it?" he raged.

"No, it's not Eric. It's you and me. We don't work together. I don't interest you anymore, you're obviously cheating on me, given those lipstick marks that you pretend don't exist, and I don't want to do this anymore. That's why I was here. I'm moving out," I announced.

"The hell you are. We can work through this," he said angrily.

"Watch your mouth, Bill Compton. I do not care to work through this and there's nothing we can fix. There hasn't been in over a year. It's better this way," I told him and he kept looking at me like he didn't know me.

He didn't say anything more, he just turned on his heels and stormed out, slamming the door after himself. I could hear the engine of his car and he peeled off, heading back to town.

I left out a sigh and was soon gathered in Eric's arms.

I started crying. I didn't even know I needed it. He held me close, and he was soon scooping me up and sitting me sideways in his lap on the couch. I just held on to him and let it all out. All the pent up frustration and hurt. I let it all out as I sobbed into his shirt, clutching him for dear life. He just held me and rubbed my back in comfort.

My eyes dried out and I felt… cleansed, for lack of a better word.

"Are you done now?" he asked me in a quiet voice.

"I think so. Why?" I asked raising my eyes to meet his.

"Because this is the one and only time you get to cry over that bastard. This was your free pass and you've used it all. Are we understood?" he asked in an authorative voice.

I nodded and got up and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror and I was somehow surprised to see I still looked like me. I didn't look like the old hag from the cartoons or like Medusa with snakes instead of hair. It was just plain ol' me, after having spoken what was really in my heart for the first time in years.

I was still me, and I felt somehow stronger. Liberated. Free. I felt more powerful than I had in a long time, like I was taking control over my life again instead of waiting around for Bill.

I let out a sigh and a smile spread over my lips. I felt good, despite the long list of things that led to me dumping Bill. It just didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that he was lame in bed, it didn't matter that he didn't pay attention to me, it didn't matter that he avoided making a decision regarding the wedding, it didn't even matter that he had cheated on me. I had a smile on my face because I was free and I had a lot of good things in my life.

I was going to get published and I could probably even quit my freelancing job now and dedicate my entire time to writing.

I had a lot of friends in my life, very good friends, starting with the tall blonde in my living room. I had fallen so many times since we'd met, and he was always there to catch me. Even when my Gran died, he was the one on whose shoulder I cried on, and not Bill's. When Jason decided to skip town, he was the one who picked up the million pieces my heart had broken into. Only the abandonment of a close family member can shatter one in so many tiny fragments, and that's exactly what Jason had done when he left me alone to bury Gran.

Eric was once again beside me, making sure I was ok, not letting me hit the floor. My mind wandered back to last night and how his body responded to mine. At first I thought I was imagining it, but then it only became more evident that it was all real. Maybe it was wrong, but he made me feel wanted. He had always made me feel wanted as a friend, a buddy, but last night I felt desired.

I had missed that feeling. It had been so long since I felt special like that. Had I been missing something about Eric's behavior? Had it always been like this? Maybe I was overreacting over the whole thing.

But then, what about that moment last night? I'd thought he was about to kiss me, and he probably would have if those damned windows hadn't blown open. There was something deep in his eyes, a passion I'd never encountered behind his baby blues; I felt his heart pound in his chest and his breathing turn shallow and fast. Did I want him to kiss me? Hell, I didn't know. Maybe. He was the most attractive man I ever saw, that was for sure, but what would it mean for us, for our friendship?

We'd be good together, I knew it like I knew the next Nicolas Cage movie would be a flop (weren't they always?). Did he want that? Did I want that? Gah! It was all so confusing right now.

I wiped my face and headed for the kitchen. The smell of coffee lured me in. Where in God's name he'd managed to find coffee in an abandoned house, was beyond me. If I had to bet, I'd say it was his nose that lead him to the beans.

He smiled broadly at me as I entered the room, and that spark I saw the night before reappeared. Hmmm.

"Thanks for the coffee and for being here for me. You're the best," I told him honestly.

"No problem. I know how you are about your caffeine in the morning," he said laughing slightly. "I didn't want you to turn into a zombie," he added with a wink.

"Har har. It's always the same old joke, Northman."

"Yes well, there wasn't a single time that you didn't laugh at it," he added in his defense.

"You're right. Ok, so here's the plan. I need to get changed and showered, and maybe pack some of my clothes, before I go meet Pam. You want to hang around, or will I meet you there?" I asked.

"I'll hang around. Alcide can handle the café and I'll drive you there or you can follow in your little bug, ehm, I mean beatle," he smirked.

"Stop laughing about my car. It's awesome!" I laughed in the defense of my little green VW Beetle.

"If you can fit in it," he added with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh shut up, you've had plenty of room on all the occasions you've been in it. Plus, you're one to talk! Your Corvette sure has enough legroom, but none for… other things," I told him with a wink.

He smirked and leaned forward so his lips were at my ear.

"Oh, but the hood is big enough," he whispered and I shivered slightly.

Our eyes met again, and as he pulled away, I saw him swallow, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well, then, let's get me changed and showered. Looks like you'll be helping out with packing, anyway," I told him and got off the chair.

He nodded and followed me, his eyes still glazed over.

I couldn't have imagined last night.

We went over to Bill's and for the next two hours we packed my clothes in "designer" garbage bags that we were going to leave at the farm house. I set my desktop computer down by the door, along with the nicely packed laptop and every file I've ever printed for my book. My book collection was still at the farm house since I never got to transfer it for some reason, so we'd be traveling somewhat light.

I collected all my jewelry and put it in my bag, along with all my toiletries.

We had to make three trips, but finally all my stuff was moved to my old home, including the heavy dresser Gran had given me.

We chatted lightly the entire time, remembering silly things from high school. Since Eric was the only one bringing up the subjects, I think he had an ulterior motive to our little trip down the memory lane – stopping me from wallowing in memories of my relationship with Bill. I didn't say anything about it. He was helping me out, after all.

I headed to the bathroom to take a shower since I was all sweaty and dusty from arranging things. I got undressed quickly, and stepped under the shower. I rubbed, scrubbed and rinsed before stepping out of the shower, and wrapping myself in a short towel I had brought with me.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Eric froze as he saw me. I didn't realize he'd be in my bedroom. His eyes raked my body, starting at my toes and going up, until our eyes met. The hunger written all over his handsome features made my body feel all tingly. I suddenly wanted to jump back in the shower and cool off or jump...

He snapped back to the moment, muttered an excuse, and got out of the room.

My knees felt weak and I sat down on the bed, taking in a deep breath. What was wrong with me? Eric had always been my friend and I don't think I've ever reacted like this towards him even though I've always found him attractive. Now there was this kind of tension between us, and I realized it's always been present, but it had only now reached its peak. It felt like the air left the room when his eyes got that heat in them, and I couldn't breathe anymore.

Snap out of it, Stackhouse! He's your best friend. Don't ruin it with jumping him. Take this…whatever it is…slowly.

I shook my head, got up, and dressed for the meeting. Pam didn't sound like someone uptight, so I got out a nice, dark skirt, and a pretty flowered blouse.

Eric was waiting for me on the porch, lost deep in thought. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped back at mine.

"Do you want to go shower as well?" I asked him.

"No, we need to drop by my place first, though. I need to change as well and I'll shower there," he said and I nodded.

He got into his car and I drove my Beetle behind him. In half hour we were in Shreveport, and I took the familiar road that led to his house. It was quite big, but he always said that a house is a long term investment and you never knew what was going to happen. The neighborhood was one of the nicest ones I've ever seen.

We pulled into his driveway and he came around to help me out of the car when he'd parked his own.

We got inside and I busied myself checking out the photos of us on his shelves. Everyone in the gang was there, but I found myself in most of them. There was also a photo of a beautiful blonde woman with wise, blue eyes. His mother looked so much like him. I let out a sigh in regret that I'd never get a chance to meet her.

Eric came down the stairs, dressed in his regular black jeans and T-shirt, his hair still damp from his shower.

"Ah, so much better," he sighed happily.

"I bet!" I laughed.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you from last night, what did Diantha say to you? She was doing that thing with her hand, so I guess she was trying really hard to slow down to tell you whatever it was she did," he smiled at me.

"Oh, she just figured out that I was sad about Bill and told me that whatever I decided was for the best," I told him, failing to add that she'd also said there are plenty of people who love me, and one in particular who would do anything to make me happy.

"Oh, ok. You should call Pam and tell her you're on your way, by the way," he reminded me and I went to do just that. She said she'd be there in 15 minutes.

"Well, she'll be there in quarter of an hour, so that's plenty of time to get to the cafe. Shall we?"

"We shall. After you, milady," he said, making me blush for the millionth time since yesterday.

After we parked in the lot behind the bar, I went straight to the main room of the café, said hello to Alcide, and found a table. He mouthed "good luck" to me and I smiled in return.

Just as the 15 minutes passed, a tall, light brown haired woman came into the coffee shop. Her eyes searched the room and I knew that must have been Pam. I raised my hand to signal her and a wide smile spread over her lips as she approached me.

"My, my, aren't you pretty. You'll look beautiful on those backcovers. Hi, I'm Pam," she greeted, extending her hand to shake mine.

I stood up slightly and shook her hand than sat down.

"Sookie Stackhouse. It's nice to meet you," I replied in my best Southern manners.

"So, Sookie, I must say I loved your book. The draft you sent me is excellent. Of course, it needs some editing and a few changes, but all in all it's quite good," she said.

"Thank you. I'll consider every suggestion you give me, of course," I told her.

Just then Eric approached the table with a big coffee pot in hand. His outfit was completed by that short white apron he wore when he was dealing with customers.

"Hi, welcome to Fangtasia café. As Sookie's guest you can order anything you like, on the house," he said smiling.

"Oh, that's nice of you. A big coffee is enough, though," she said, staring at Eric. A twinge of… something went through me as she watched him with big eyes.

"Very well then," he replied, and filled the mug that had been waiting on the table.

He smiled again, and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly before leaving.

"Is that the friend you were talking about?" Pam asked.

"Yes, that's Eric," I replied.

"That's your best friend? That's too bad, you'd make cute kids. I saw the way he looked at you, though. I think he sees you as more than his friend. Just saying," she said defensively.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been saying. He's just out of a relationship and I just dumped my fiancé, though," I told her.

"Oh, my, what happened?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm not in love with him anymore, but I'm 99% sure he was cheating on me. It's better this way," I said, taking a sip out of my own coffee.

"When did it happen?"

"Ehm," I checked my watch. "Five hours ago."

She just burst into laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to regain composure. "If I knew I'd get that answer, I wouldn't have asked. When you said "just", you really meant it."

"Yep. It's ok, though. I'm fine," I told her.

"Well, that's good, cause I need you focused. I want to get this done in the next couple of months. I'll be your agent. I want to sign you for five books for now. You show a lot of promise, and I think you'll do wonderful. Your editor will be Stan Davis. He's "the" husband I was talking about. Piece of advice, if you ever have to meet him in the morning, bring coffee, otherwise you better not show up at all. He won't be able to do anything properly," she added with an amused smile on her face.

"Noted. When will I meet him?" I asked.

"Monday morning, I think it's best. Tomorrow is Sunday and we have some plans. Plus, you have time to adjust to the idea that from this day forward you're a signed author. You're gonna be famous!" she told me, and I blushed a little.

She pulled out the paperwork from her briefcase and handed me a copy to read over. Eric approached us and asked if he could also look over the contract.

He sat next to me in the booth, and we both looked over the clauses, giving me a slight nod that meant everything was clear. He had more experience with legal stuff, so I relied on his opinion often where these things were concerned.

Pam pulled out a pen and offered it to me. I signed my new life with a wide grin on my face.

**EPOV**

This was becoming harder and harder. I thought I'd die the moment she stepped out of that shower in that tiny towel. The swell of her breasts was evident over the top of the material and her legs were shown off as the towel barely covered her. I got out of that room before I threw her on the bed and fucked her senseless.

Only when I got home and finally showered I was able to cool down a bit. I hadn't jerked off that fast since I was 16.

When I went downstairs, I saw her looking at Mom's picture. I felt a bit of sorrow, knowing she'd never get to meet her. Mom would have loved her to bits.

We drove to the shop, and she went straight in to find a table. When I went after her, Pam was already talking to Sookie. I put on my best smile, and went to meet her. I left them to their privacy, but couldn't resist when I saw her pushing papers to Sookie. I needed to look over them and know that she wasn't being trapped in something bad for her.

However, the papers were as clean as they could be. She was being offered a pretty nice deal. She was being signed for five books and there was no time limit for her to write them, so there was little pressure on her. The money looked very good and she'd have quite a big share of the sales afterward.

I was so proud of her.

Pam left after a half hour. Sookie came into my office, grabbed my hands, and started jumping up and down like an overexcited kid. I smiled widely and grabbed her in my arms, spinning her around. She laughed and squealed to let her down, threatening to ruin the rug in my office if I didn't.

We laughed and talked for another hour about her book, and how she could continue it into a series. She was thinking of taking a few days to map out some follow-up books, just the general outline of what she wanted to do with her characters. Sookie was planning on showing them off to Pam when she was done.

I led her to her car and she drove off towards Bon Temps, wanting to do some cleaning around the house, saying she'd develop allergies to all the dust gathered around there if she didn't. I also suggested she'd make a list of things she wanted to fix, since she'd now have the money to do so.

It was past six when I decided to give her a call and see how she was doing. She didn't answer on the first ring and I let it go, thinking she was probably doing some vacuuming, or that her phone wasn't within her reach. Fifteen minutes later, when she hadn't called back yet, I rang her again. She didn't answer and by the time I clicked the phone shut, I was already in the car, peeling off from the parking lot.

I had a bad feeling. She always answered. She always returned my calls, and she always checked her phone. Something was wrong.

I pushed the pedal more than usual, and sped off towards her. I hated that she lived so far away. By the time I parked beside her car, a million scenarios had run through my head, each worse than the other.

I didn't bother knocking as I stormed through her front door, knowing she never locked it. I called out her name and there was no answer. I followed the sound of running water and went straight to her bedroom and through the door of her bathroom.

She was sitting in the tub, head between her hands, her hair wet around her face. She was shaking lightly.

"Sookie?" I asked and approached her slowly.

"Go away," she said in a small voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," I told her. I grabbed a towel off the rack, and went closer to her.

"Please."

"No. Tell me what happened," I insisted, frantic to know what happened to her.

Her face raised from her hands and she turned softly towards me.

The left side of her face was bruised like she'd been hit. Blood boiled in my veins at the thought of what that bastard did to her.

"Bill?" was all I asked, wanting to make sure I was about to murder the right person.

She merely nodded.

"I forgot Mom's brooch, the pearl one. I had it in a box in the closet and I forgot to get it. I went back and he was there…" she said, refusing to say more.

I'm pretty sure my face showed all the feelings coursing through me.

"Get out of the tub, come on," I told her and stretched the towel in front of her.

Although she was risking me seeing her naked, she didn't hesitate and did as I asked. My arms went around her as I wrapped the towel. She melted in my embrace and I hugged her tightly. I reached out and turned off the water and then guided her to the bedroom.

"Get dressed," was all I said as I turned to leave.

"Eric …" she said after me.

"I won't kill him, don't worry," I told her, stopping in my tracks, somewhat hurt that she still cared for his safety.

"It's not him I worry about, I could care less about him. Be careful," she said and I turned around. Her eyes pleaded with me and there was worry written all over her features. I nodded and got out of the room, unable to bear the bruise on her face one more second.

I stormed through the house and found myself in front of the ScumBill's porch. I didn't even know how I got there, my thoughts were just spinning about what I'd do to him.

I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. He opened it, a questioning look on his face, before fear covered his features. He tried to close the door, but I pushed it open. Before he even had the chance to take a step back he was on the floor. My fist caught his jaw and he fell to the ground, his hands flying to his face.

"Why don't you take on someone your own size, you stupid piece of shit?" I asked, stepping slowly towards him as he crawled backwards.

"She deserved it, she provoked me," he had the guts to say.

I squatted down to his position and put my hand around the side of his throat, my thumb pressing into his Adam's apple – the only evidence he was a man.

"Only a coward hits a woman," I sneered at him. "I do not care what she said to you, you shouldn't have hit her. If I ever see you close to her again, I will show you what it means to be hit by someone bigger than you, do you understand me?" I asked and he continued to stare at me.

"I asked if you understood me," I said again, adding pressure with my thumb .

He nodded and let out a sigh of relief as I backed off of him.

"I'll go to the police," he threatened.

"Oh, please do, I'm sure they'll be eager to find out you hit a woman, Compton. They treat people like you very nicely in county prison, you know," I told him.

I walked to the door and paused before turning again.

"That threat stands if you so much as call her, or walk into the same supermarket as her, do you understand me? Don't come near her again," I told him.

I walked out and slammed the door behind me, Bill watching me with wide eyes from his proper place- the floor.

I walked back to Sookie's house slowly, taking the time to cool off, and trying to resist the urge to go back and kick the shit out of that asshole.

I took a deep breath before stepping into Sookie's house. I turned and locked the door, and walked to her bedroom. The second I was through the door, she came running and flung herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Oh God, I was so worried, are you ok?" she asked as I put my arms around her.

"I'm fine. And that scum is still alive. Don't go near him again or I'll put you under house arrest," I said and she giggled.

"I know you will and I won't go near him. I promise," she told me.

Sookie let go of me and walked towards the bed, cuddling under the blanket. She patted the space next to her.

"I suppose you want to know what happened," she said, looking up at me as I took off my shoes and crawled into bed next to her.

"Yes I do. Start talking," I told her as I propped myself on one elbow.

"I got home, cleaned a bit and then remembered, when I went through the jewelry box, that I forgot Mom's brooch. I went to the house around 6 or so. He was there, and he wasn't happy I had broken off the engagement and ended our relationship. He followed me through the house as I went straight to the closet.

"He kept saying nasty things about you and about me. I snapped and told him to shut the fuck up, and called him a lying, cheating bastard. He spat at me that of course he'd been cheating on me when all I ever wanted to do was spend time with you and the gang.

"I slapped him, and told him I wished I'd have never met him. That's when he hit me. I managed not to cry in front of him. He tried to comfort me when he realized what he'd done but I yelled at him not to touch me. I threatened that if he ever raised a hand at me to me again, I'd cut off his dick in his sleep. He knows he's a sound sleeper, and he also knows I'm capable of doing it. He backed off, and I was out of there before he managed to say sorry again."

As she finished retelling the story, the only thing keeping me rooted to the place was her hand on mine. I wanted to go back to Bill's and fuck him up. I was also proud of her for threatening him. I knew she'd do it as well as he did. When Sookie was pissed, you'd better watch out.

I leaned back against the pillows and pulled her towards me.

"I'm staying here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch if you want me too, but I'm not leaving you alone in the house with him so close," I told her, as she settled her head on my arm. She winced a bit as her bruised skin touched me, but she said nothing of it.

"You can sleep here. I trust you completely, you know that, right?" she asked, her eyes gazing up to me.

"I know," I smiled at her and the urge to kiss her and make her feel better overwhelmed me. Our eyes locked and I knew then that I wasn't the only one feeling the shifts in our relationship.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her body to mine. We feel asleep content, although the sun had barely set.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Leave me some love!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	4. Soulmate

Hey everyone! How have you all been? I'm sorry this chappy took so long to post but hubby prohibited me laptop access on our vacay in the mountains. On the other hand, we walked a lot and now I have blisters and bruises on my feet, therefore I have every right to keep my feet up for a while, right? Right! I knew you'd all agree with me. hehe.

I'd like to thank each and every one of you that has read the story so far. I'm completely excited to get this much support from you all, new and old readers alike and I much appreciate your reviews and kinds words.

I know I've accustomed my old readers with a visual guide and I promise I'll get to it soon. I have just been too excited to get these words out of my head to do much of anything aside from pen out the story. Oh, and I redid my blog. Gabrielleblue(dot)wordpress(dot)com.

Please check it out, subscribe if you want to get the chapter earlier cause I promise I'll update there earlier than I do here. I know my entire 10 subscribers are probably frustrated cause I promised a 24h lead in there, but I'll get to it soon. I'm just on an adrenaline rush whenever I have a new chappy ready and i HAVE to post it. *crazy*

Big thanks to my dear Keri for doing yet another chappy for me. Love you, babe!

I've updated the playlist - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=P27MPi3ZhCg&feature=BFa&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=4

* * *

><p><em>Incompatible, it don't matter though<em>_  
><em>_'cos someone's bound to hear my cry__  
><em>_Speak out if you do__  
><em>_You're not easy to find_

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable__  
><em>_Is already in my life?__  
><em>_Right in front of me__  
><em>_Or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold__  
><em>_Who knows how to love you without being told__  
><em>_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own__  
><em>_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Here we are again, circles never end__  
><em>_How do I find the perfect fit__  
><em>_There's enough for everyone__  
><em>_But I'm still waiting in line_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold__  
><em>_Who knows how to love you without being told__  
><em>_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own__  
><em>_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Most relationships seem so transitory__  
><em>_They're all good but not the permanent one_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold__  
><em>_Who knows how to love you without being told__  
><em>_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own__  
><em>_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold__  
><em>_Who knows how to love you without being told__  
><em>_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own__  
><em>_If there's a soulmate for everyone__  
><em>_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_(Natasha Bedingfield - Soulmate)_

**SPOV****  
><strong>

I woke in the same way I fell asleep – wrapped up in Eric's arms. I sighed softly and cuddled closer to his body.

The sun was only just rising and it was no surprise, given that we had gone to bed right after sunset. I must have been exhausted to have slept for so long.

Eric's arm tightened around me and I raised my eyes to find him watching me.

"Good morning," I said into his t-shirt.

He chuckled at my attempt to hide my morning breath.

"Good morning. Stop trying to hide it, I've known you for too long," he said smiling.

"Fine, but I don't want to catch you complaining, Mister!" I told him as I got out of bed, skipping to the bathroom and closing the door after myself.

I ran to the toilet and relieved my bladder which was threatening to burst. I was still in a happy mood until I moved to the sink to wash my hands and brush my teeth. Purple and green mixed on the side of my face. I felt like crying. No amount of foundation would cover this up, and I had a meeting with Pam and her husband the next day. Fucking Bill!

A knock on the door startled me.

"Sook? Are you ok?" Eric's voice called.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, wondering how long I had stayed there staring at my face.

I washed up and walked to the door and opened it, gazing at the floor as I passed Eric. He wasn't having any of it.

"Let me see," he said, stopping me and putting his fingers under my chin and bringing my face up. He tilted my head to the side and I watched him from the corner of my eye. His features hardened and his eyes squinted a little.

"We should put some red meat on it," he said after a few seconds, his voice leveled. "Go get some out of the freezer while I go wash up as well."

With that he walked past me into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

I made my way towards the kitchen and took out some veal, put it in a bowl and popped it in the microwave to defrost. I put on a pot of coffee, happy I had bought the kind Eric liked. I heard the bathroom door open just as the microwave dinged, and the coffee boiled. Perfect.

I poured two cups and went to sit at the table, waiting for Eric to make his way into the room. My eyes locked onto his chest and abs peaking through his opened shirt. He caught me staring and smirked at me, but said nothing as I busied myself turning redder than a fire truck.

He sat across from me and picked up the veal, putting it to my face gently.

"It's supposed to make the bruise fade faster. I hope it works," he said and I nodded weakly, trying not to move too much.

I took a gulp of my coffee and he did the same, using his free hand to hold his cup.

"You want to kill him," I said.

"Is that a question or a statement?" he asked.

"Both, I guess."

"Well, it's yes to both. I can't imagine how he could hit you. I want to tear him to pieces and I'm frustrated I can't. I don't want to go to prison for that idiot," he said.

"I bet you could," I said, smiling a bit, thinking of what Eric could do to Bill. I knew it wasn't right, but I was angry as fuck at the moment.

"Could what?"

"Rip him to pieces. Part of me wants you to, but mostly I want you safe and around. I don't want to visit you in prison," I teased.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I don't know enough forensics to actually kill him without a trace," he said and smiled at me. We loved watching those CSI and NCIS shows together. Another thing that Bill hated…

"It means a lot to me that you're here now, you know that, right?" I asked him, holding his gaze.

"There's no other place I'd rather be," he said, and his left hand stretched and grabbed mine, giving me a little squeeze.

"So… wanna watch season 7 of NCIS?" I asked, giddy at the thought of a lazy Saturday.

"You just want me to find a way to cross the cemetery to Bill's and kill him without a trace, don't you?" he teased and I giggled.

We spent the day watching episode after episode, taking short breaks to eat. We even ended up napping cuddled together on the couch.

It was the perfect day.

Monday morning came way too quickly, and I faced the problem of concealing the bruise he-who-should-not-be-named gave me. Yes, that was his name from now on. I was huffing and puffing as Eric was waiting patiently for me in the living room.

After fifteen minutes of painting my face like I was doing the Great Wall of fucking China, I walked out of the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a shirt. Pam and I were past formalities, so I figured I could wear comfy clothes instead of stiff-suits.

"You look great," he said as I entered the living room.

"Thanks, but I'm still thankful it's sunny outside and I can wear my shades. It's still too visible."

"You're beautiful no matter what," he said, his voice deeper than usual.

I might have blushed, but I was fairly certain he couldn't notice, considering how thick the concealer layer was.

"Thank you. Now, to the coffee shop!" I said, mimicking the Batman voice.

He chuckled, shaking his head and followed me out the house.

We got into his car and he drove to his home first, where he hopped in to the shower. In no time, he was ready, and we were on our way.

"What the hell happened to you?" Alcide said instead of greeting.

"I… ehm…" I mumbled.

"Bill hit her, that's what happened," Eric said from behind me.

"Traitor," I murmured under my breath. I didn't want everyone knowing what had happened, but Alcide was closer to me than my own brother, so I guess he had a right to know.

"I'll kill that motherfucker!" Alc roared and threw the towel he was holding.

"Eric's already visited him," I said and he shifted his gaze from the bruise on my face enough to see Eric nod.

"Come on, get your coffee and I'll drive you to Pam's," Alc said in his "I-mean-business" voice.

Eric made me three black coffees to go as our friend kept muttering under his breath while he looked everywhere for his car keys. Everywhere but the drawer he always put them in. His mind was in a dark place, that was certain.

"Call me and I'll come get you when you're done with Pam, ok?" Eric asked as he gave me a half hug and picked up Alc's keys and threw them at him.

I nodded and followed Alcide to his Land Cruiser. I put the coffees on the seat as I climbed my way inside the car. I gave him the address and he just nodded. He was silent for five minutes and I was wondering if he'd ever speak again. It was so unlike him.

"Give me a good reason for not going over to his place and putting him in the ground," he said in a steady voice, his knuckles white with how hard he was holding onto the steering wheel.

Alcide was a tall man, built like a bull, his neck as thick as my thigh. Despite his size and how menacing he looked he was a peaceful soul… until you screwed with his friends.

"Because he's not worth it," I told him, remembering how Quinn looked after he broke Diantha's heart two years prior. When Alcide found out he went to talk to him and when Quinn thought himself smarter than he was, he got an "attitude adjustment" that left him barely seeing anything with his right eye for over a week.

"But _you're_ worth it. I want to break him so badly," he said, glancing at me.

"I know. Eric went over to his place. He punched him and threatened him. He won't come near me again. I've moved out, by the way."

"Good for you. What happened?"

"I think he's been cheating on me. I dumped him yesterday morning, moved my stuff with Eric's help and then, after I left the coffee shop, I remembered Mom's brooch was still in his house. I went there, we argued, he hit me. I threatened to cut off his dick, and I ran off. Then Eric went over and kicked his ass. End of story," I told him.

He didn't respond, but nodded and continued to stare at the road in front of him. Soon he pulled in front of the address I gave him. Pam waved at me from the front porch and I waved back.

"Alcide, I know it doesn't matter what I tell you, and you'll do whatever you want, but at least be careful, ok? You're a good friend and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." I told him as I jumped out of his "tank".

"Fine. I'll be careful," he said with a smile. I slammed the door shut and he drove off.

I knew it wasn't very Christian of me to accept the fact that my friends wanted to pummel that jerk into the ground for me, but I couldn't find myself to care too much. He made his bed, now he had to sleep in it. After he hit me, any compassion I felt towards him was gone; I just didn't care what happened to him. The only thing I did care for was my friends' safety.

I took my shades off as I approached Pam.

"Sookie, so good to see…" she said before stopping mid-sentence as she noticed my face.

"It's good to see you too, Pam," I said, trying to snap her out of it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Apparently my concealer isn't good enough," I sighed, but she raised an eyebrow at me, urging me to continue.

"My ex happened. He-who-shall-not-be-named hit me."

"If you want, I know how to kill Voldemort. I read it in a book," she said with a serious face, making me burst into laughter.

"Thank you dear, but I've got this Viking friend that went and punched him. Now I think tall-dark-and-curly that was driving that tank just now is on his way to do the same," I said, pointing back at the place where Alcide had just left.

"Let me know if they need to hide a body," she said and guided me inside, sniffing the air for coffee vapors.

I stepped inside her house and it was like walking into one of those catalogue houses. Everything looked like a museum. Neat, clean, dust-free. Not a thread out of place anywhere. She led me into the living room where a man was waiting in one of the chairs that looked big enough to be comfortable to sleep in. He was tall, judging by the length of his legs, lean, with dark, short hair, and thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He was reading what looked to be a manuscript.

"Stan dear, this is Sookie," Pam said to the man.

He hadn't seemed to notice us enter the room and was startled when he heard her voice.

"Hi! I'm Stan. I'll be your editor. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in; I was reading the manuscript you sent us. Please sit," he said and I went around the coffee table and took a seat on the comfiest couch ever. I finally put the coffees down and they both jumped on them.

I stifled a laugh at how hilariously addicted they both were.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I told him.

He looked me over and said.

"Same here, but it would be a greater pleasure to meet the one who gave you that shiner over there. Do you need some "knight-in-shining-armor" help?" he asked, his voice level.

I was impressed that even though he'd known me for all of one minute, he was offering to protect me. Pam's eyes got a bit misty and I knew it was probably one of her favorite traits in him.

"Actually, no. Thank you, but I've got two knights-in-dirty-armor already taking care of Voldemort," I replied and Pam burst into laughter.

"Voldemort?" he asked and his eyes went from one to the other.

"I called him "he-who-shall-not-be-named", and Pam suggested we refer him as Voldemort," I explained and he chuckled.

"Of course she did. She worships J.K. Anyway, since you don't need my aid in that department, let's get down to business. This manuscript here is pure gold," he said and for the next hours we talked about what needed to be adjusted and how to correct some of the stuff in my book. They were both thrilled when I told them I was thinking of making a series out of it.

By the time we parted ways, we'd agreed to meet at least twice a week to go over what I was rewriting, and what Stan was editing, so we didn't have to go back and forth over the same things over and over again. This way, we'd both be on the same page.

It was dark outside when Pam hugged me goodbye at the end of the driveway. She waved to Eric as he pulled up. I had a feeling we'd be good friends in no time.

"Is Alcide at the café?"

"Yeah, he just got back before I left," Eric said as he drove off.

"What did he do?"

"He had a talk with Bill. He's not going to bother you again."

"I already knew that. Did he hit him?"

"I don't think so. He was pretty disappointed when he came in," he said smiling at me.

"Well, at least the cops aren't going to come after him," I replied and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah. So, home?"

"Sure. Will you stay with me again?" I asked hopefully. I really didn't want to be alone and I felt safe with Eric.

"Of course. I even packed an overnight bag," he winked at me.

"You knew I'd ask!"

"No, but I got it in case you did. Sleeping in my jeans is a bit uncomfortable," Eric said and I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for that," I said.

"Nothing to worry about. Now, tell me about the meeting," he asked, his voice excited.

We spent the drive talking about the book and the editing. When he pulled up to the house we noticed there was another car parked there with three men in dark suits.

We got out and walked towards them, and they perked up as they noticed us.

"How may I help you?" I asked since they were waiting in front of my house.

"Are you Miss Susannah Stackhouse?" one of them asked.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"Ma'am, were from Castro Bank. We are here to seize this house. We've been waiting for you for three hours."

"You're here to do what?" I half yelled.

"We are here to seize the house. We've already secured the other house under your name, the one beside the lake. We were waiting for you to sign over these papers before we lock this one too."

"What is this about? You can't do that!"

"Actually we can, Ma'am. One Jason Stackhouse, co-owner of these houses, took a big loan from our bank and he hasn't paid a dime in over a year. According to the contract, we are the new owners of the houses. If you can pay up his loan within a month, they will be given back to you. If not, they will be put for sale at the end of said month and you can re-buy them from us," goon no. 1 said.

"But how could he do this? I own these houses as well. They were given to us after our grandmother passed away. Didn't he have to have my signature to take this loan?"

"He did. Here is the contract you signed two years ago," he said and handed me a stack of papers. I went through them and my blood started boiling. Jason has faked my signature.

"That is not my signature," I said.

"Ma'am, I assure you it is. You were there with him when the contract was signed, otherwise our clerks wouldn't have agreed to anything," he said, confused.

"I wasn't there. I was never in Nevada. Someone else signed in my name," I told him.

"I am sorry. Even if this is the case there is nothing we can do about it now. You can go to the police and report that someone has used your signature illegally, but there is nothing we can do now. The house needs to be closed down," he insisted.

"I'll call my brother and clear everything up, just wait and see," I said, confident it was somehow just a misunderstanding.

I stepped away from the three goons and Eric started talking to them and asked to see the contract. I heard him say he was my fiancé in order to get them to show him the papers.

"Yeah, Sook," he said as he answered. Great way to greet his sister, right?

"Jase, there are three guys here saying they're from this bank in Nevada and they want to close up my house and sell it. They say you took a loan and didn't pay it off and now they're here. What is this about, Jason?" I demanded.

"Well yeah, I did. It was two years ago. Both the houses for a loan of a million. I got into some trouble with a loan shark, and I needed to get the money from a bank to pay him off," he said like it was the most normal thing on Earth.

"They have my signature Jason, how did they get it?"

"Oh, Crystal signed in your place. You're not mad, are you?" he asked like everything was perfect.

"Of course I'm mad, you idiot! They're taking my house! Where the fuck am I supposed to live? Why didn't you pay it up?"

"Well, shit Sook! Because I didn't have the money and I only took the loan to save my ass from that loan shark. I guaranteed with the houses because no one was living in them so no one needed them."

"I AM living in Gran's house Jason. What the fuck!"

"How was I supposed to know? Weren't you living with Bill? You two were getting married!" he said like it explained everything.

"I am not living with Bill anymore, we broke up. I am certainly not marrying that cheating asshole and I am not moving back with him after he hit me, Jason!" I yelled at him.

"You broke up?" Of course my idiot brother would only pick up the fact that we broke up, instead of the more important things like him hitting me.

"Yes. Now where am I supposed to live?"

"Well, I don't know. Get back together with him?"

"He hit me, Jason! I am not stepping back inside that house," I yelled at him.

"It's not my problem, Sook! I live all the way over here and I have no need for those houses. It's not my problem," he said and I froze.

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse, you are no brother of mine. I hope to never see your face again, you idiotic asshole!" I told him and disconnected the call before he could answer me. I was infuriated, disappointed, enraged, sad, exasperated, and a gazillion other things I couldn't pinpoint.

My eyes met Eric's and he came towards me, draping an arm over my shoulders. I saw the three men were getting back into the black SUV they came with.

"They're going to be back the day after tomorrow. I checked the contract Sookie. There's no getting out of it, unless you sue Jason and accuse him of forging your signature," he told me and my shoulders slumped.

"He doesn't even care. His best line was "weren't you living with Bill?", right before he ignored the fact that Bill hit me and told me to get back together with him so I'd have a place to live."

"The hell you are," Eric said and stepped in front of me.

"Oh, relax. I wasn't even thinking of that. I'll ask Pam for that down payment earlier. I should be able to get a rental or something."

"No rental Sookie. You're moving in with me, ok?" he said, his eyes pleading with me.

"With you?"

"Yeah. We've been friends for a long time. There's enough room at my place for everything you own. That place is huge. If you still want to move out, you can, later on, when the books gets published and you get rich. I might move in with you then, if you buy yourself a palace," he said smiling, trying to snap me out of the mood I was in, I was sure.

"Ok. Thank you," I said after mulling things over for a few seconds. There was no reason I'd say "no" to his proposal.

Once again, I was falling and he was there to catch me. Another stumble in my road and he was there to help me up, dust me off, and put a smile on my face. I only prayed he'd always be there, as selfish as that sounded.

"Great. Now get in the house and lock the door. I need to go back over at my place and get something. I'll be back in an hour, ok?" he asked and I nodded.

I took my keychain out and took off a key and handed it to him.

"So you can get in when you come back. I'm exhausted. I'll take a bath and get in bed. Come upstairs, ok?" I asked him and squeezed his hand.

"Of course. Now get inside so I can get going," he urged me, and I made my way towards the porch.

He got in the car and waited for me to get inside. He only turned the engine on after he heard the lock on the door turn.

I walked towards my bathroom, undressed, and started the hot water in the tub. I put in the plug and spilled some vanilla scented bubbles in the growing water line. I closed the door in case Eric came back early, and dimmed the light a bit after starting up the CD player at the other end of the room.

Soft music started coming through the speakers as I settled in the warm water. I relaxed my back against the tub and closed my eyes. I wanted everything to go away. Tears ran down my cheeks. The pressure and events of the last few days had gotten to me. I started crying for everything that happened. I should have known that a joy as big as getting published couldn't come without bad news.

I cried in frustration for losing my house. My home. The home of my family for generations was lost because of Jason's stupidity. I needed to fix this. I needed to do something. I'd call Pam no matter what Eric said. There must be something that could be done.

I mourned the end of my relationship. No matter what happened between Bill and I, we had been together for three years. Three years I was not getting back. Three years that had been both good and bad. Three years that were now a closed chapter of my life.

As the first chords of "Soulmate" came through the speakers, I broke down because I realized I had thought Bill was the one. I had thought we'd get married and have children and life happily ever after. Now I was alone and I felt lost. I wanted someone to love me, truly love me. I wanted the soul mate Natasha Bedingfield was singing about. I wanted to find the other half of my heart.

I got out of the tub when the water got chilly, toweled off and changed into my PJs. As I opened the door to my bedroom, I found Eric waiting for me, on the side of the bed that he'd slept on for the past two nights. He smiled up at me; a comforting smile that told me he knew what I had been doing in the bathroom; a smile that held the promise that he'd make it better.

I crawled up under the blankets and settled next to his body, reveling in this warmth. My head was over his heart and I fell asleep watching the moon outside the window while he caressed my back. The last thoughts that went through my head were the lyrics of the song I had been listening to.

"_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise"_

* * *

><p>Ok, I know you all know where this is getting to and I know you all want it to be faster, but all I can promise is...it's getting there.<p>

Leave me some love!


	5. I Got You

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and leaving me so much love! You're all so wonderful! Since we reached this chapter, I figured to include the song that actually made me want to approach this story from the best friends perspective - well, not so much the song, but the dance. Follow the link http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MpzsfFlnAO8&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=5

Big thanks go to my awesome beta that has a mind just as dirty as mine. ha! Fine, hon, dirtier! Happy? :p

* * *

><p>A place to crash<p>

I got you

No need to ask

I got you

Just get on the phone

I got you

Come and pick you up

If I have to

(Leona Lewis - I Got You – excerpt)

**SPOV**

I tiptoed out of the bedroom when I woke, trying not to stir Eric. He deserved some sleep after what I'd been putting him through in the last few days.

I put on some coffee, and went to grab an old afghan to wrap myself in. It was never really cold in Louisiana, but it sometimes got chilly in the mornings, especially as autumn showed its face.

After pouring the hot coffee, I made my way to the porch, taking care not make the door creak as I went out. That noise could wake the dead. I settled into the rocker on the porch, wrapped the afghan tightly around my body, gathered my feet under myself, and started enjoying my hot drug-of-choice.

I was nearly purring with content. Until I remembered this was the last day I would be living in this house.

I wanted to fucking kill Jason. I couldn't believe how careless he was, and how thoughtless. Actually, never mind that. I could. He'd always been like that. I was actually happy when he left, because that meant I didn't have to take care of him. He was older than me and I still had to be the grownup. That just wasn't right.

I knew what I should do. I should sue his ass and that bitch's ass for forging my signature. I knew I should, but I also knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't get my brother in trouble. Gran was probably rolling in her grave because I even thought about it. He might be an idiot, but he was still my brother and blood doesn't turn into water overnight no matter how many wrongs he did. I know he didn't do it out of bad will, he just never thought ahead. I'd just try and see if I could buy the house back from the bank later on. I had some money stashed aside and would be receiving more as the book got published.

The sound of tires announced the presence of a car at the end of my driveway. The blue hue of Bill's Prius came into view and he looked at me from his driver's seat. He hesitated as if he wanted to stop and come for me, but then his head turned towards Eric's car. He did the smart thing, and continued driving.

Gah! Maybe there was a good thing to come out of moving out of this house – not having to see Bill. I didn't fear him, but I didn't want him close to me either. If I had feared him I would have went to the police when he hit me, but I didn't think he'd ever have the courage of doing more than that.

The screen door opened and Eric's tall figure stepped outside, blanket in hand, along with a steaming coffee mug.

"Mornin'," he said as he came and sat next to me on the long rocker.

"Hey," I said, cuddling into his body after he settled in with the blanket around himself.

I had always been more touchy-feely with Eric, but now his presence brought me more than comfort. I didn't know what exactly it was, but I had a feeling I'd be finding out soon. I let out a happy sigh as his arm tightened around me.

"You snuck out. I think I'm getting used to waking up beside you. I couldn't find you and I was confused for a few moments," he said after a minute.

Did he just…?

"I didn't want to wake you. I'm getting used to it, too. I just got up to make coffee and think things over before life kicks in," I replied, making sure I introduced the important sentence just where he did – the very middle, the part of a conversation that doesn't attract attention. You'd always remember what someone said first or last, but rarely the middle.

"And what have you been thinking about?" he inquired.

"Jase. I don't think I can sue him, you know. He's my brother and he didn't do it to harm me. He's just an idiot," I said.

"I think I'll have to agree with you, on the 'idiot' part. I also think I'd do the same if I were in your shoes. I doubt I'd ever put my own brother in jail, since that's what would happen. What do you want to do about the house?"

"I'll try buying it back when it's up for sale. I want it to stay in the family, you know? I'd feel weird about letting it go. I have some money saved, and I'll see what I can get from Pam."

"I have another suggestion for you, and I want you to hear it out before you yell at me, ok?" he said with caution. I turned my head to look him in the eyes and nodded.

"I'll give you the money to get your house back when it's up for sale, and you can give it back to me when the books get published. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I hope you agree with me. I know how you feel about borrowing money, but I really hope you'll let me help. You know I have the means," he said, but I stopped his rambling with a finger on his lips.

I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," was all I said as I overwhelmed him with my hug. I heard his mug settle on the bench, in the cup holders he'd installed five years ago, and then felt his arms return my hug. I was thankful he'd help me, thankful he was there for me. I was never a big fan of borrowing money, and I always believed you should only stretch as much as your blanket allowed, but now I was happy. I was going to get my house back, and I was going to repay him every cent. I knew I'd have the money soon. It was only a matter of time. However, until I got my hands on the cash, someone else could buy the house.

This was the place where I could see my kids growing up, and I didn't want to throw that dream away just yet.

"You're welcome, Lo…Sookie," he said, and I wondered what he wanted to say in the first place.

I released him a bit and as I shifted in his lap, I felt him again. I knew it was probably inappropriate to think this of my best friend, but damn! He was sporting what I'd call a … gracious plenty.

Our faces were inches apart, and we were both smiling like loons. His eyes weren't trained on mine though, but on my lips. I suddenly felt my throat dry up and my lips itch, as my breath hitched. My pulse was galloping. His eyes met mine and I could see he was in as much torment as I was. His hands tightened on my hips, and he licked his lips as his face tilted a fraction.

My head inclined in the other direction and I held his eyes as I inched my face towards his. I could almost feel his lips on mine. Our eyes closed at the same time. One of his hands came up and rested in my hair as he pulled my mouth to his. Our lips touched for a brief, intense second.

Then his phone rang.

I jumped in surprise, and he groaned in frustration as his head lulled back. I got off his lap so he could disentangle himself from the blanket and shove his hand in his pocket.

"What?" he answered unceremoniously and waited as the other person spoke.

"I don't care, Yvetta. Listen, I don't want to see you anymore and no, I didn't say that the other night just because I was upset. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to see you anymore."

Of course it had to be her to interrupt us. My lips were still burning, and the places he had touched now felt cold without his hands.

"Goodbye," he said in the phone as his thumb found the red button.

He plopped the phone next to him and his eyes sought mine. We stared at one another until smiles crept up both our faces.

"Sookie…" he said.

"Later?" I asked him, hoping he'd agree to give me at least a few hours to think this through.

He nodded and his hand reached for mine.

"Let's move you out!" he said and got up of the rocker.

**EPOV**

The intensity in her eyes mixed with curiosity and torment as we stared at each other, our faces close. The smile disappeared from her face as she realized I had been watching her lips. My hands tightened on her hips. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her to know how I felt. I wanted us. My face tilted and I let her take the next step.

Her eyes were full of determination as her face came closer to mine, her lips stopping millimeters from mine. When her eyes closed I couldn't take it anymore. My right hand came up to her head, tangled into her hair and brought her in for the rest of the distance.

Our lips touched for the first time and I felt overwhelmed. I had been dreaming of this for so long. Her rosy lips were soft against mine and her hands clutched at my shoulders.

She jumped in surprise when my pocket started to vibrate and sing. FUCK!

I didn't even look at the caller as I answered. Fucking Yvetta. She had to ruin the moment, didn't she. She thought I had been joking, which in itself was amusing. Here, in front of me, was possibly my best chance at real happiness. I had fooled myself enough. If I was being honest with myself, I'd admit that I had been comparing all girls to Sookie ever since I met her. They could never compare and they could never be her, therefore none ever stuck around for more than a few months.

"Sookie…" I wanted to talk to her about what just happened.

"Later," she said, a confused look on her face. She needed to think about this, so I'd give her time for it. I nodded and urged her to start packing so we could move her stuff. That reminded me.

"Hey, I brought you something last night, but I didn't get a chance to give it to you."

I was digging through my pockets as she turned around and asked me what I was talking about.

I pulled out a pair of spare keys to my house and placed them in her hand.

Her eyes welled up and a big smile crept on her face.

"So you know you're always welcome," I told her and she stepped towards me and hugged me. I rested my chin on her head and wrapped my arms around her. She fit perfectly.

"You're amazing you know that, right?" she asked.

"You're just saying that so you'll get the bigger room," I teased and she smiled.

For most of the day we packed her clothes (the underwear collection had me sweating...) and she singled out some furniture that was dear to her, mostly handmade by her grandfather. Those would go to storage. The rest was too old or worn out to bother moving. She really needed new furniture here, and I made a mental note to see to that when she would move back. My insides ached at the thought. She hadn't even moved in with me and I was anxious about her leaving. What the hell?

We both took our cars, loaded up to the brim with little stuff and clothes, and took the road to Shreveport.

Since there were three other bedrooms empty besides mine, she chose the one that was closer to me. "Just in case," she'd said. She didn't continue, so before my dirty mind continued that line with "Just in case I wanna jump you," I convinced myself that she wanted to feel safe.

I promised her we'd set her desk in the office I had set up downstairs. She would probably use it more than I did, since I preferred to write in bed or in the garden outside.

She already knew the house by heart, so there was little I had to show her. I did, however, instruct her on using the overly-complicated heating system if she ever needed to adjust the temperature.

None of the bedrooms had their own bathroom so we'd have to both use either the one downstairs, or the one across from my room.

She picked out some clothes and went to take a shower before me. I stayed huddled in the living room, with a pillow planted firmly in my lap. I didn't want to go upstairs and risk seeing her in a tiny towel again, because after this morning, I didn't think I'd be able to restrain myself. I'd been sporting wood ever since we kissed. I watched her, for nearly twelve hours, bending to pick stuff up, leaning over furniture, reaching up to grab whatever item from a top shelf. Her ass popped up, her breasts jiggled with her movements, her shirt rode up and gave me a peak at her lean stomach. It was torture. Sweet torture.

So I stayed where I was, and listened for the water moving through the pipes upstairs. That, of course, didn't help cause I was imagining her naked under the shower. I managed to stay there, barely moving, until I heard the bathroom door open and her bedroom door close behind her. I grabbed my own towel and headed for the lower floor bathroom to take my own shower. It was never a good idea to use both at the same time, as I found out quickly enough that the water would either be too cold or too hot. It was more of a gamble which kind of water reached which bathroom, and no number of plumbers managed to figure out why this was happening.

I stripped and walked into the stall, closed the glass door behind me and as soon as the water hit my body, I grabbed my cock and started pumping. Images of Sookie's naked form ran through my head. I could still feel her in my lap this morning, her ass touching my dick as she moved across me. I could feel her hands on me and her lips on mine. I came with a grunt. My body was shaking so badly. I wondered briefly what would happen if we ever slept together, if this is how my body reacted to the thought of her, before casting that thought away. Wishful thinking didn't bring anyone happiness.

I washed off, toweled dry and wrapped the towel around my hips. I walked upstairs and bumped into Sookie. Her hair was damp and she smelled of vanilla. She gasped in surprise as her body collided with mine. Her hands were splayed on my chest and she looked up at me. I felt the knot on my towel loosen and I prayed she didn't step back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," she said before she took the dreaded step back. The towel fell and her eyes locked on my midsection. Junior was waking up, as he's been doing in Sookie's presence since... forever.

I would have covered myself, but I had European genes in my DNA and was certainly no prude. She seemed to want to look and I let her do it. I might have felt a bit smug, wondering what could have awakened her interest so much. Was Bill a pencil dick?

She shook her head and covered her face. I took that as my cue to pick up the towel.

"Oh, God! I'm sooooooo sorry, Eric!" she said and ran past me on her way downstairs.

I hurried to my bedroom and changed into a pair of sports pants and a wife beater. I followed her in the living room and found her sitting on the couch, her chin resting on her knees. I joined her and took her hands.

"Sookie, look at me," I told her and waited until she did so. "It's ok. It's my fault; I didn't think I'd bump into you."

"I shouldn't have gawked at you like that! You're not some piece of meat," she said and hid her face, putting her forehead on her knees.

"You can look at me however long or little you want, ok? Stop being embarrassed about it. I'd have gawked at you too if your towel had dropped off," I told her and earned a giggle from her.

"You're such a perv sometimes," she said laughing.

"No, I'm not. Well, maybe I am, but that's beside the point. I'm simply not embarrassed by anatomy."

"Ok. Fine. I'm over it. Call in some pizza?" she asked. She must have really been tired if she opted for take-out instead of home-made food.

"Sure. Extra cheese and mushroom on the way," I told her and went for the phone and the number of my favorite delivery place.

After I made the call I went and sat beside her on the couch. Her body relaxed into mine when I pulled her closer.

I draped my arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"NCIS?"

"You know it!" she said and got up put in the DVD. She then resumed her place.

By the half point of the episode, pizza arrived. Ten minutes later, there was nothing left. I felt proud that Sookie ate well and wasn't the kind of girl who chose a salad over real food. She had some meat on her bones, and wasn't one of those skinny-assed girls you could bruise yourself on when caressing them.

We settled on our sides, the weight of our bellies asking to be laid horizontally. She cuddled into my chest, and I noticed she wasn't paying attention to the show anymore. She was thinking hard about something, so I watched her until she decided to speak. Her eyes rose to mine and she smiled as she turned on her back to watch me more easily.

"Do you still want to talk about earlier?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I feel… I feel something has changed between us, has been changing for some time now… at least for me," she said and bit her bottom lip. I wanted to do that in her place.

"For me, too," I told her to ease her mind.

"I wanted to kiss you this morning," she said.

"So did I. Not only this morning, though," I admitted and she nodded, probably remembering the other near-kisses.

"I'm scared."

"What of?"

"I'm scared of what I'm feeling; I'm scared of losing you as a friend; I'm scared of this," she motioned between us, "not working out," she admitted.

"I'm not. I've liked you for years. More than liked... I don't think we'd ever ruin our friendship, we know each other too well. And about this… I know in my heart that we'd be great together. Don't you?" I asked her and caressed her face. She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she breathed out.

Her gaze met mine, her blue eyes piercing me. She smiled and her hand reached for my face, her thumb caressing my cheek. I felt oddly at peace, as if we'd been in this situation a million other times. I could feel an emptiness in my stomach as I lowered my face to hers.

Like this morning, I gave her an out. I stopped an inch away from her lips, my breath tickling her. Her tongue sneaked out to moisten her lips. Her fingers tangled in the hairs at the back of my neck, and she pulled my face down as she raised her head a bit, closing in the distance between us. Her eyes closed and I did the same, wanting to get lost in the feel of her kiss.

Our lips moved together with ease and gentleness, tasting and teasing each other. She tasted faintly of peaches, like her lip balm. My hand tightened on her hair as the kiss intensified. I felt like electric jolts ran through my entire body when her tongue touched my bottom lip, asking for access.

I happily opened my mouth and we both moaned as our tongues touched for the first time. I wanted to devour her. I wanted her to know how I felt, how I've felt for years. I poured my love into that kiss, as our tongues and lips got acquainted with each other. We didn't fight for dominance; the passion was equal on both sides.

Much too soon we had to pull away for breath, but neither let go of the other. We smiled goofy smiles as our eyes opened again.

She settled in my arms her hands clutching me to her. I would have kissed her all night, but it was best if we took this a step at a time. I hugged her to me, caressing her back. I kissed her neck, which made her arch her back, pressing her breasts into my chest and making it hard for me to keep my hands where they were.

"Welcome home, Sookie!" I whispered in her ear before sleep lulled us in.

* * *

><p>Leave me some love, and please check in my blog and tell me how you like it. or not. (gabrielleblue(dot)wordpress(dot)com)<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	6. Rock the Boat

Hey! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to answer to everyone, but I do read them and I'm thrilled! I'm so glad you are all so involved in my little story! I love you all so much! Also, BIG thanks to my dear Keri! I love you, hon!

I wanted to simply put in a "NSFW" note, but Keri said to make it sound like **"Hubby, BF, or BOB required after reading". **It was a joke, but it sure fits. hehe You've been warned: **Not Safe For Work**!

Disclaimer - CH owns the characters, but I have more fun with them.

Playlist update - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=aY7bCktS9Mo&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=6

* * *

><p><em><em>Boy you know you make me float<em>_  
><em><em>Boy you really get me high<em>_  
><em><em>I feel like I'm on dope<em>_  
><em><em>Cause you<em>_  
><em><em>You serve me on a regular<em>_  
><em><em>Boy we need to tie this rope<em>_  
><em><em>Before we drift any deeper<em>_  
><em><em>There now hold me close<em>_  
><em><em>Boy let's take this overboard now<em>_  
><em><em><br>I want you to__  
><em><em>(rock the boat)<em>_  
><em><em>Rock the boat, <em>_  
><em><em>Rock the boat, rock the boat<em>_  
><em><em>(work it in the middle)<em>_  
><em><em>Work the middle, work the middle<em>_  
><em><em>Work the middle, <em>_

__(change positions for me)__  
><em><em>Change positions, new positions<em>_  
><em><em>New positions, new positions<em>_  
><em><em>(now stroke it baby)<em>_  
><em><em>Stroke it for me, stroke it for me<em>_  
><em><em>Stroke it for me, <em>_

__Ooooh baby I love your stroke__  
><em><em>Cause you, cause you get me to where I'm going<em>_  
><em><em>In a jury you'll get my vote<em>_  
><em><em>Cause I believe, I believe you know just what you doing now<em>_  
><em><em>Baby now we can coast<em>_  
><em><em>Just don't get in a hurry<em>_  
><em><em>That's too slow<em>_  
><em><em>Go ahead and put that thing in over drive<em>_

__I want you to__  
><em><em>(rock the boat)<em>_  
><em><em>Rock the boat, rock the boat<em>_  
><em><em>Rock the boat, <em>_  
><em><em>(work it in the middle)<em>_  
><em><em>Work the middle, work the middle<em>_  
><em><em>Work the middle, work the middle<em>_  
><em><em>(change positions for me)<em>_  
><em><em>Change positions, new positions<em>_  
><em><em>New positions, new positions<em>_  
><em><em>(now stroke it baby)<em>_  
><em><em>Stroke it for me, <em>_  
><em><em>Stroke it for me, stroke it for me, stroke it for me<br>__  
><em><em>Stroke it for me, Mmm<em>_  
><em><em>Stroke it baby, Stroke it baby<em>_  
><em><em>Mmmm, Work it baby, Work it baby<em>_  
><em><em>Oooh Stroke It<em>_  
><em><em>There is somethin' I want you to do<em>_  
><em><em>I need you to use yourself<em>_  
><em><em>Like you never ever used to do before<em>_  
><em><em>To explore my body<em>_  
><em><em>Until you reach the shore<em>_  
><em><em>You'll be calling, calling for more<em>_

__(rock the boat)__  
><em><em>Rock the boat, <em>_  
><em><em>Rock the boat, rock the boat<em>_  
><em><em>(work it in the middle)<em>_  
><em><em>Work the middle, <em>_  
><em><em>Work the middle, work the middle<em>_  
><em><em>(change positions for me)<em>_  
><em><em>Change positions, new positions<em>_  
><em><em>New positions, new positions<em>_  
><em><em>(now stroke it baby)<em>_  
><em><em>Stroke it for me, <em>_  
><em><em>Stroke it for me, stroke it for me<em>_

__(Aaliyah – Rock the Boat)__

His hand trailed softly up my ribs, pushing the fabric as his fingers advanced. His lips were at my ear, his tongue sneaking out and licking the outer shell, starting with my lobe. I shivered slightly and pushed my body into his.

His morning wood pressed deliciously against my ass and I wiggled to settle him between my cheeks. He groaned into my neck and his hand fell forward and encircled my torso, bringing my body even closer to his.

His big hands reached up for my breasts, tentatively at first, but when I didn't oppose, his ministrations became more intense. He tweaked my nipples and massaged my flesh, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Eric," I breathed out, and moved to turn on my back.

He allowed me the space to do so, only so he could capture my mouth in a kiss. His lips were gentle at first, moving slowly, languidly against my own. My hand went behind his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. His tongue entered my mouth and I arched my body into his, loving all these feelings he was awakening inside me.

His hold tightened on my breast, and soon his hand found the strap on my tank top and pulled it down. My right breast jumped out in greeting, filling his eager hand. I moaned and pulled away from the kiss to breathe and his mouth found another place to be. His lips closed around my hardened nipple, and I let out a gasp of pleasure.

My hands raked his body, loving the feel of his muscles contracting where I touched him, goose bumps rising in my wake. I lowered my hands, found the edge of his wifebeater and pulled, demanding he take it off.

I could never get enough of how beautiful he was. His skin still kept some of the summer tan and it looked particularly delicious stretched around his abs. I trailed each and every inch of his torso as he watched me, hunger in his eyes.

I turned on my side and hooked a leg around his hip, pulling his body closer to mine. One of his own legs came between my own, his thigh making contact with my pussy. To say I was wet was an understatement.

He leaned forward and captured my lips once more, his hand finding its way under my top, painting trails on my back.

"Oh, God!" I moaned out when his lips found my neck. I arched my back, wanting to feel our bodies welded together. I saw stars when my aroused nipple made contact with his skin, and I felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

I was rubbing my pussy up and down his thigh, and whenever my pubic bone made contact with his hard-on, I felt him shiver slightly.

His hand founds its way into my hair, and he pulled me into a kiss as he pushed my body into the couch. His body rolled over mine and my knees parted on themselves, making room for him.

The neighbors might have heard the moan that left our throats when his dick touched my wet heat. He pressed into me and deepened our kiss, both his hands encompassing my head, like he wanted to make sure I wasn't going anywhere. My legs wrapped around his own, bringing our sexes closer together.

His right hand lowered to my neck and traveled lightly to my shoulder where he grabbed my strap and yanked it down, releasing my left breast. He grabbed it, weighting it in his hand and let out a moan as he ground himself against me.

Eric raised himself off me and settled into a kneeling position, his eyes trained on my face. He lowered his gaze slowly to my tits and his hand went to his cock, giving it a squeeze. I bit my lip, wanting to do that myself, and his eyes darted to my mouth.

"Don't. It's mine to bite," he said as he pulled my hand to sit forward. His mouth found mine and his hands found the edge of my tank, pulling it off of me. He hugged me tightly and settled me back into the couch. His teeth bit gently on my lip as he kissed me hungrily and my nails dug into his naked back.

He kissed my neck and I was sure he was going to leave a bruise, but I couldn't find myself to care. My hands traveled down his back and found the ass that I had been dreaming of. He propped himself on an elbow and his left hand trailed my side. I pushed him backwards and he obliged me. When he was on his side, I continued to push him until he was lying on his back. His eyes got a bit darker when he realized what I wanted to do. I threw my leg over him and climbed on top. I let out a moan as our sexes connected and I ground myself against him, moving involuntary up and down his shaft.

His hands found my naked breasts, and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his ministrations. He alternated between feather-light touches and determined pulls, between drawing the contour of my twins and twisting on my nipples. I was a trembling mass before he sat upright and enveloped my body into his arms. He hugged me to him, our bodies flush against each other and he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. His tongue did marvelous things to my own, and I couldn't help but think at other things that his tongue could be a genius at. His hands traveled down my body until he finally cupped my ass. I let out a moan and ground myself against him more. I was panting as he started kneading my ass cheeks, and he pressed me more into his erection. I wanted nothing more than for our clothes to disappear, but I would let him take this at whatever speed he wanted, as I was putty in his hands.

His fingers slipped beneath the elastic of my shorts and my feet tightened around his back. He caressed my skin and I felt like I was on fire. He cupped my ass, lifted me, and moved to gather his feet under himself. He leaned me backwards into the couch.

He kissed my breasts once he was on top of me and his touch drove me crazy with want. He settled on his side beside me and his palm spread over my belly. His touch inched lower and lower as his lips found mine again.

He stopped as his fingers reached just under the elastic of my shorts and his eyes met mine as he interrupted the kiss. He held my gaze and I could see the question in his look, along with want, passion... and love?

I lifted my hips slightly into his touch, granting him permission, and he groaned as he resumed our kiss. His fingers delved inside my pants, under my underwear and teased my sex with light touches. I raised my hips once again as his fingertips slipped between my lips. I gasped as he trailed his way up to my clit and pressed.

"So wet," he whispered.

"For you," I replied, and ground against his touch, begging for the friction. I was so close it drove me crazy.

"Mine," he growled into my ear as he attacked my neck with his lips and tongue and teeth. His fingers danced circles around my clit, using the perfect pressure on it. He would occasionally change the pressure he used or the direction, watching and listening for my reaction, I was sure. I had no idea if he was learning anything as I was reacting like a bitch in heat to his ministrations.

"Oh, Eric!" I breathed out as my breathing became more labored.

"Yes!" he hissed and his tongue attacked my nipples.

His fingers on my pussy, his tongue on my nipple, and his whiskers pressing in my breast pushed me over the edge. I arched my back and closed my eyes tightly as I fell apart under his touch. Two of his fingers found their way inside me and he curled them upwards, rubbing on that spot inside of me that unleashed another set of fireworks.

I yelled my release out and clutched for his shoulders like my life depended on it.

A smug smile was spread on his face once I opened my eyes.

"You're so beautiful when you cum…" he said. "I've imagined it numerous times, but they never did you justice."

He kissed me then and I kissed him back, pouring all my feelings into it. No one had made me cum like that. Ever.

As the kiss intensified, his fingers started stroking me again and my own hand found its way to the waistband of his shorts. Our eyes opened as my fingers slipped inside his pants and we both groaned when I touched him. He had gone commando and it was one of the hottest things. My hand encircled his length and I pumped him slowly. His hips started moving in unison with my actions and his fingers took the same rhythm inside me.

"Eric, stop," I told him, before my mind got hazy again.

He froze and his eyes shot open again. I shook my hips so he'd retract his hand and I let go of his cock. A look of disappointment flashed over his features when I got off the couch. I smiled at him in reassurance and hooked my thumbs in my shorts and slipped them off of me, letting them pool at my feet.

"Lay back," I said softly and he did as I said.

I settled between his legs and leaned forward to kiss his lips. He wanted to keep me there, but I had other plans. I raised myself and trailed my hands down his torso until I reached his pants. I looked him in the eyes as my fingers went under his band and started pulling it down slowly. He lifted his hips and allowed me to undress him.

I gasped when his erection sprang up. I had felt it, sure, I had even seen him naked, the previous night, but he hadn't been fully up like he was now.

He smirked a little at my reaction, but said nothing. I reached my hand forward and grabbed him. I squeezed when my hand encircled him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I pumped him a few times, and I bent forward to lick the little bead that had formed on top of his penis. His hips jerked forward and his eyes shot open. It was my time to smirk.

I licked around his head before plunging him inside my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, making sure to lave him with my tongue. I enjoyed every moan and gasp and groan that escaped his throat. Soon I felt his hand on my hair and I let out a moan of myself. However, he did not guide me as I expected him to, but stopped me from what I was doing.

Our eyes met and he motioned for me to turn around. As soon as my ass was in his reach, he grabbed my hips and planted them above his head. I resumed blowing him, and anxiously waited for his actions.

His fingers trailed my pussy and he encircled my waist with his other hand, bringing my sex closer to his face. His tongue replaced his fingers, wetting even more the material of my panties, and I couldn't suppress the moan I let out around his cock.

He pulled my panties to my side and tasted me. He felt like heaven on my heated skin.

"So beautiful," he murmured and he blew a breath over my pussy.

I moaned and jerked my hips, looking for friction. He didn't need to be asked twice and his tongue started dancing on my skin, circling my clit and occasionally flicking across it and then darting to my hole. Two of his fingers found their way back inside me and he started pumping me as well as licking me. He was making it difficult for me to think straight and keep doing what I was doing. Soon he had me shaking and gasping for breath. I came again when he bit gently on my clit. I screamed around his cock and he kept pumping me through my release.

As I was catching my breath, he cleaned me up of my juiced and kissed my thigh.

"So sweet, Sookie," he said into my skin.

He moved me around and hugged my body to his.

I clutched for his shoulders and kissed him. I tasted myself on his lips and that made me even hornier. What was wrong with me? I had come twice and I still couldn't get enough of him.

I pulled him on top of me, and he settled between my legs.

"Sookie, if you want me to stop, tell me now," he spoke into my neck as he kissed me there.

"No! Please don't stop, Eric! Don't stop!" I begged him. I felt like I would die if I didn't feel him inside me soon.

He got off of me and kneeled between my legs. His fingers hooked in the sides of my panties and I lifted my hips as he rolled them off of me.

"You're so beautiful, Lover," he said and I felt a blush sweep over my entire body.

"You're very handsome yourself, Eric," I told him honestly, and hooked my leg behind his thigh, pulling him forward. He complied, settling over me again.

"Do you want me, Sookie?"

"Yes. Make me yours," I breathed out, and leaned forward to kiss him.

He kissed me back and positioned at my entrance. I arched my back and moaned; feeling him there was so overwhelming.

He pushed in slightly and I clutched for his shoulders. He stopped and looked at me, worry written over his features. I shook my head and he continued to push into me. He was stretching me so deliciously. He pulled back slightly and pushed back in, earning another inch inside of me. I opened my legs further to allow him in and he slipped all the way to the hilt, gliding with ease.

We both moaned and I pulled him flush to my body. He kissed my chest and then found my lips. He started moving slowly inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started moving with more purpose.

"Oh, Jesus," I half yelled as he hit that spot inside me.

He lifted himself off of me and changed the angle, making sure he made me tremble with every thrust.

Suddenly he was out of me and he was pushing me on my side and getting behind me. He lifted my leg and slid his dick between my lower lips, thrusting into my clit.

"You like that?" he breathed into my neck.

"Yes. Please," was all I needed to say before he positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in.

His arm encircled me and brought my back flush to his chest. My leg was on his raised one and he thrust slow and hard. His other hand made its way from under me and cupped my breasts, while the one that was hugging me moved lower and started working my clit.

His lips were on my neck and I forced my head so I could kiss him.

He captured my mouth and his tongue darted inside, claiming my own. I screamed out as his movements quickened, his dick pumping inside me with great speed, his fingers working me until I thought I'd explode.

"Cum for me, Lover," he commanded, and I did as he asked.

I thrashed in his arms with the power of my orgasm, jolts of electricity running through me. My pussy tightened around him violently, and he grunted with his own release.

"Sookie," he said, and I mumbled a reply.

"Sookie," he repeated, and once again, my intelligent reply was "mmm".

"Sookie." He nudged me from behind.

I opened my eyes, and there was Eric. He was fully dressed and that confused me, until I looked at my own body and noticed that I, too, was clothed.

His eyes were tormented and there was hunger written there. His grip on my hip was vice-like and I could feel something wet behind me.

_Oh Shit! _

"You were… dreaming," he said and gulped. "You were moaning my name, and panting, and then you started cumming in your sleep. Your ass kept grinding into me, and I lost it. I'm sorry, Sookie," he said, and I turned beet red. He thought I was upset he had cum behind me.

"Oh God, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry, Eric!" I cried, and bolted up, running up the stairs to my bedroom. If I could hide there until the world ended, that would be perfect.

"Sookie, wait!" he yelled after me, and before I even reached my room he was there.

He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Why are you running?" he asked.

"Because that was completely inappropriate. I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me. The kisses yesterday, and seeing you naked probably hit something off inside me. Oh, I'm so embarrassed," I said and hid my face in my hands.

"Why would you call it inappropriate? What were you dreaming of?"

I lowered my hands and found mischief in his eyes, but also something more.

"You," I said simply and he groaned.

"What about me?"

"You know what," I admonished him.

"Tell me," he pressed and I decided to have a little fun.

"I dreamt of you, over me, behind me, in me. You were everywhere, your touch was driving me crazy. You made me feel like I had never felt before in my entire life," I replied.

He gulped, and closed his eyes for a second.

"We're together now, Sookie, right?"

"Yes." I didn't need to think about it. I didn't just jump into relationships.

"Well then, nothing's inappropriate. I must confess I've dreamt about you for a number of times. I'd be hurt if you didn't," he smiled at me and winked, letting me know he was joking.

"I don't want to just jump into bed with you, you know? I don't want you to be my rebound sex. I don't want you to be my rebound anything," I told him, praying he'd understand.

"Trust me, that's the last thing I ever want. I will not deny I want you, and that I've wanted you for a long time, but I will wait however long it takes, ok? I will not push you into anything you don't want, or you're not ready for. I care too much about you for that, ok?"

I looked at him and knew that he was speaking the truth. We weren't just some hook-up. It might have been fast after ending my relationship with Bill, but really, we've been circling around each other for years. I knew, deep down inside, that I liked him more than it was normal to like a friend, but I never wanted to admit it because I was afraid he'd reject me. Now, there was nothing standing between us.

I nodded my response, and he smiled at me.

"I promise you one thing, though," he said and pressed his body into mine, wet spot included. "Whenever you _are_ ready, I will make all your dreams come true," he added with passion in his voice, and I knew he was certainly telling the truth.

His hand cupped my face and he kissed me, pinning me to the wall. He kissed me tenderly and passionately. He was telling me, through that kiss, things he could not put in words. Yet.

* * *

><p>*The author tiptoed out of the room, hoping no one saw her. She stuck a paper to the door before she slipped out.<p>

The note read "Leave me some love! Don't hate me too much!

xoxo Gaby"*


	7. Falling In

Hey everyone! Wow! Just, wow! Thank you for all the reviews! I got blown away by all the wonderful reviews you've let me! I've had a couple of wonderful days because of you all! I swear, each and every one of them got me clapping and/or jumping in my seat excitedly. I am particularly happy, as I've told some of you in the review replies, that I managed to fool you, even a little, into thinking it was real. I consider it a job well done and gave myself an unashamed pat on the back.

For this chappy here, I have to thank my savior, Keri, who went over it and made it better. It's been so hectic around me, especially since hubby has his right hand in a cast (not broken) and he's useless with his left. So I had a lot of misses and I fucked up, but she managed to put me right and I hope you'll all like the end result. If there's anything else, just... ehm... look it over. hehe. I love you, hon!

I speak too much!

I updated the playlist - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9bQ9RLdnrnk&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=7 **Oh, question - do any of you listen to the song or read the lyrics?**

Disclaimer - CH owns Eric and Sookie, but I have more fun with them.

* * *

><p><em>Everytime I see your face <em>  
><em>My heart takes off on a high speed chase <em>  
><em>Now don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in <em>

_I can't wait to tomorrow _  
><em>This feeling has swallowed me whole <em>  
><em>And know that I've lost control <em>  
><em>This heart that I've followed <em>  
><em>Has left me so hollow <em>  
><em>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything <em>

_Everytime I see your face _  
><em>My heart takes off on a high speed chase <em>  
><em>Now don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>That we're falling in <em>  
><em>I would never do you wrong <em>  
><em>Or let you down or lead you on <em>  
><em>Don't look down, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in <em>

_I'm standing in your driveway _  
><em>It's midnight and I'm sideways <em>  
><em>To find out if you feel the same <em>  
><em>Won't be easy, have my doubts too <em>  
><em>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete <em>  
><em>Yeah you feel like home, home to me <em>

_Everytime I see your face _  
><em>My heart takes off on a high speed chase <em>  
><em>Now don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>That we're falling in <em>  
><em>I would never do you wrong <em>  
><em>Or let you down or lead you on <em>  
><em>Don't look down, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in <em>

_All those nights I stayed away _  
><em>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine <em>  
><em>All of those smiles will never fade <em>  
><em>Never run out of ways to blow my mind <em>

_Everytime I see your face _  
><em>My heart takes off on a high speed chase <em>  
><em>Now don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>That we're falling in <em>  
><em>I would never do you wrong <em>  
><em>Or let you down or lead you on <em>  
><em>Don't look down, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in <em>  
><em>Don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

_(Lifehouse – Falling In)_

**EPOV**

I woke up, hard as a rock, with Sookie's body pressing into mine. Her ass was grinding up and down my dick and I couldn't believe what she was doing. Her breathing was labored, and she was mumbling and moaning from time to time.

Shit! She was dreaming.

I raised myself on an elbow to make sure I was right, and as I assumed, her eyes were closed and she was asleep. Her nipples were hard and were easily seen through the fabric of her tank top; her ass would occasionally rub my dick while her back arched, pushing her ample breasts forward. I was fucked. I had never seen Sookie like this. I had dreamt it numerous times, but my dreams never did her justice.

I was torn between waking her and letting her continue - maybe there was a happy ending in her dream, and I certainly didn't want to prevent that. She needed to let out some steam after the events of the previous days.

"Don't stop, Eric! Don't stop!" she mumbled and I froze.

She was dreaming about ME?

A cold sweat covered my body, and I suddenly felt like I would combust. If it made me a perv, so be it, but I needed to hear more. I needed her to say my name again, I needed to hear her moans. If I was the one making her go crazy in her dream, then I wanted her to let go, as I would want if she really was under me.

Oh God, I wouldn't be able to keep it together for long.

Her moaning was increasing and so was her thrashing. Her legs would open and close and for some reason I pushed one of my knees between her thighs. She started grinding up and down my leg, and I knew I was about to lose it. She was drenched and I was pretty sure it wasn't sweat. I might have let out a moan of my own.

I draped a hand over her body and pulled her close. I hoped she'd forgive me, but I couldn't control myself. My hips started moving with hers.

Between her mumbles and moans and calling my name, her movements and her pussy thrusting on my leg, I lost it. She let out a deep moan and started shaking against me as she came. We came at the same time, and for some reason, it seemed like a promise for things to come.

I was a little embarrassed by the evidence of my loss of control, but it was done and I couldn't reverse it. I just hoped she'd forgive me and not freak out. In all honesty, this had been the best wake up call ever; I now knew she wanted me at least as much as I wanted her.

I retracted my leg from between hers and released her from my hold. I had to call her name three times before she woke up.

She looked back at me confused; then panic instilled. I apologized for losing it, but she bolted and ran up the stairs. I followed her and pinned her to the wall. I would not have her run every time something happened. We needed to talk.

"Why are you running?" I asked her, trying to keep her gaze. A million gloomy thoughts entered my mind when she took a few seconds to answer. Was she regretting our kisses yesterday?

"Because that was completely inappropriate. I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me. Yesterday's kisses and seeing you naked probably hit something off inside me. Oh, I'm so embarrassed," she said, hiding her face. Good thing she hid her eyes from me or she would have seen the smug smirk on my face. So she wasn't regretting anything, she was put out because she dry-humped me.

"Why would you call it inappropriate? What were you dreaming of?" I asked her, suddenly feeling playful. Especially after her admission that seeing me naked had affected her.

She lowered her hands and looked me in the eyes.

"You," she answered, and I groaned at her admission. I closed my eyes to steady myself and asked her what it was about.

"You know what," she said in that "don't-make-me-say-it voice".

"Tell me," I pressed. I needed to hear it from her. What she said next, however, I did not expect to hear.

"I dreamt of you, over me, behind me, in me. You were everywhere, your touch was driving me crazy. You made me feel like I had never felt before in my entire life," she said, and I gulped, doing my best to not jump her that instant.

I closed my eyes and gathered my courage to ask the question that I was eager to ask. It was probably early, too early, but I needed to know.

"We're together now, Sookie, right?" I finally said, dreading every minuscule moment it took for her to answer.

"Yes," she replied and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Well then, nothing's inappropriate. I must confess I've dreamt about you a number of times. I'd be hurt if you didn't," I told her, feeling cheered up and in a playful mood all over again.

She gnawed on her lip like she was trying to decide to tell me whatever was going through her head.

"I don't want to just jump into bed with you, you know? I don't want you to be my rebound sex. I don't want you to be my rebound anything," she admitted, and I felt like I could do a happy dance. After so many years of waiting for her, she was admitting she wanted a relationship with me – a real relationship.

"Trust me, that's the last thing I ever want. I will not deny I want you, and that I've wanted you for a long time, but I will wait however long it takes, ok? I will not push you into anything you don't want, or you're not ready for. I care too much about you for that, ok?" I asked her, wanting her to understand how important she was to me.

I realized in that moment that I couldn't tell her I loved her like I used to anymore. Now, those three little words would be kept for more meaningful declarations than those between friends. Although I was certain, to some degree, she knew of my feelings for her, I made a pact with myself I would give her time. Her and me, just as much. If I told her I loved her now, she'd know I meant romantically. It could scare her off and that was the last thing I wanted. But it would also break my heart if she didn't reply with the same phrase. It was wise to wait.

"I promise you one thing, though," I told her, pressing my body into hers.

"Whenever you _are _ready, I _will_ make all your dreams come true," I vowed to her. I would dedicate my life to bringing her pleasure and making her happy. Not necessarily in that order.

I cupped her face and kissed her, pinning her to the wall. I told her, through that kiss, all that I could not tell her for now.

When we came up for air, I realized I really, really, needed to take a shower, what with the sticky feeling of my own cum embedded in my trousers.

"I need to get a shower," I sighed, looking down at my pants.

Her eyes followed mine, and she let out a very school-girl-ish giggle.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who had fun," she said as her nails raked down my back.

I let out a growl, pressing my body into hers again.

"Keep that up, Lover, and I'm not going to be able to control myself any longer," I told her, in a deep voice.

She gasped, and her hand went to her mouth.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was joking, Sookie," I told her immediately, mentally slapping myself for making her think I was pushing her.

"No, that's not it. You called me "Lover"," she said.

"Oh, that slipped. I won't call you that anymore, if you don't want me too. I… well… ehm… when I dream of you, or think of you… you know. God, I sound like such a perv. I call you that, in my mind," I admitted to her, feeling a sudden urge to crawl into a hole somewhere.

Her eyes stared into mine.

"That's what you called me in my dream."

She dreamt I called her "Lover"? Had the word slipped out before? I knew I almost called her that the other day, but I don't think I'd ever said it out loud. I'd never even used it on other girlfriends over the years, so she couldn't have heard it from me before.

"I… don't know what to say," I told her, at a loss of an explanation.

"I like it," she admitted, biting on her lip.

I bent down and kissed her again. I would kiss her all the time if I could. I was happy I could finally enjoy the lips that had invaded my mind for so long.

We broke off and she asked if she could go "freshen up" for a minute before I took my shower. I agreed and waited for her by the door.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Anything you want, I'm down. I'll join you in a few," I promised.

I got in the shower and discarded my shorts directly in the laundry basket. There was nothing I could do to salvage them at this point, other than run them through the washer.

I got in the shower and quickly washed and rinsed. I thought I'd need to jerk a quick one, but somehow, I didn't feel the need to do it. Cumming next to Sookie, and because of Sookie, had been more than enough to quench my libido. For now. After hearing the sounds she was making and seeing her cum, I didn't think jerking in the shower would be enough ever again. Either that, or it might just turn out I have better spank-bank material.

Since I had no clothes I ran to my bedroom, not wanting to make Sookie uncomfortable again. Or maybe I should walk as slow as a snail, hoping she'd walk upstairs…

I got dressed and headed for the kitchen where I found her happily humming a tune as she flipped some eggs. There was cheese out and a sliced tomato.

She waltzed towards me and gave me a peck, before going back to the plates and grating some cheese over the eggs. I loved seeing her so happy and she looked like she belonged in my house.

She set the plates and we dug in.

"Do you want to tell them?" she asked after a minute.

"Our friends? About us?" I asked.

"Yes."

I put down my fork and grabbed for her hand.

"Sookie, I want the world to know that you're mine, but I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," I told her truthfully.

"I want to tell them," she said. "They have been waiting for us to be together for years now. I know they'll be surprised because of the whole Bill and Yvetta relationships they still think we're in, but I don't care. They're our friends, and they'll be supportive," she said and I don't think there was anything that could wipe away the smile off my face.

"I agree. I still want you to myself for a few days though, so no public appearances for at least this week," I laughed. "We can tell our main gossipers and let them do the work. Since I'm going to the café today, I'll let Alcide know, and you can call Di around."

"Sounds like a plan," she said and leaned forward and gave me another short kiss.

After we ate breakfast, I went and got dressed. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to and the thought that she'd be here, waiting for me, was making it a lot easier.

She kissed me goodbye, a kiss that I'd think about for the entire day, and I was off.

When Alcide saw me he knew something was up.

"Spit it out," he said.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. Sookie was evicted from her house because Jason took a loan and guaranteed with the houses. Before you freak out, she'll buy the house back as soon as the bank puts it out to sell. No way in hell is she paying off that idiot's debt. I'm giving her the money for the house because I know she loves it so much. I still have plenty from what Mom left me, and she'll repay me later." I watched his face chill out from the anger mask he had put on.

"She also moved in with me yesterday," I said and his eyes lit up.

"Are you…?"

"That's not why she moved in, but yes, as of yesterday, Sookie and I are together," I told him, a big grin on my face.

"Congratulations, man!" Alcide said smiling and came to give me one of those half-hugs that amused Sookie so much. "I can't believe it! You finally grew a pair!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I'm just so happy and she's happy as well and I feel like I'm gonna burst soon. Yes, don't give me that look," I said when I saw his eyebrow raise at my words. " I know I sound like a pussy, but I'm just finally happy, you know? We're taking things slowly cause she just broke it off with Bill and I with Yvetta, but I have a very good feeling about this."

"Well, you better not hurt her, or I'll kill you and find a place to bury you, you hear me? We've all been waiting for you to get the blinders off your eyes. Now that you finally have, you'd better not fuck it up!"

"Trust me, I'm right there with you. I love her too much to let her go," I said.

"Damn, did you tell her that? That you love her?"

"No, not yet. Alc, if I smother her with all these feelings I've kept cooped-up inside, I'm afraid she'll run. I'm taking things slowly and waiting until hopefully she falls for me, too," I told him.

"Well, I have a fairly good feeling about this. Anyway, what are you doing here with me instead of spending your time with her? I can take over for a few days, you know?"

"Yeah, I do, and I might take you up on that, but I want to give her some space, too," I told him, and he nodded. He went back to work with a smile on his face. You had to love our friends and their ability to be so happy for others.

**SPOV**

I missed him the second he walked out the door. It was a strange feeling, as it had never happened with anyone else. When Bill left for work I was fine, knowing I'd see him later. Now I was sad to see Eric go. I wanted to tell him to stay home for the day, but I was afraid he'd think I was clingy. I wanted this to be perfect, I wanted this to last, I wanted so many things out of our relationship. I knew it was early to assume anything, but a girl could dream, right?

Being friends with Eric came naturally, and I hoped our relationship would come just as easy. I felt embarrassed by my dream this morning and how I had acted, but Eric had enjoyed it at least as much as I did, at least going by the spot on his pants. I think it was a good idea, that I had admitted my attraction to him. Good for myself and for him. I had let myself fantasize about him every now and then, in my alone moments spent in the bathroom, under the shower, when Bill just wasn't enough. Who was I to fantasize about? The man that didn't bring me pleasure? Some actor? This, however, was the first time I dreamt of him. And oh, boy, what a dream it was!

There was a knock on the door and when I opened it, there was Diantha. I had called her only fifteen minutes prior and here she was, eager to see me.

"Finally!" she yelled at me as she entered the house. She threw her hands around my neck and started jumping up and down.

"Who told?" I asked when she finally settled down.

"Oh, no one, but why else would you be here instead of home?" she said, a flicker of excitement in her eyes.

"Well, there's a reason for that, too," I told her and started telling her the story about Jason and the house.

"So, basically, Eric's going to lend me the money to buy back Gran's house. I can't sue Jason, and I think he's already in trouble with the bank anyway."

"Jason's always been such an idiot," she said in a sad voice, and all I could do was nod.

"He didn't do it to hurt me or anything, he just didn't think ahead, as usual."

"Yeah, well, the situation is just the same. So, when I first came in you asked who told. What is there to tell?" Di asked, an eyebrow raised. She'd be drumming her fingers if she could.

"Well, Eric and I are together," I said and watched her perk up at my words.

"See? Iwasright! Finally! We've been waiting for the two of you to finally realize your feelings for ages!" She clapped; I mean, she actually clapped.

"You have, have you, eh? Well, we've finally come to the same conclusion," I joked with her.

"That's perfect then! So have you done it yet?" Di asked, a big grin on her face.

"Diantha Cataliades! That is none of your business, you nosy missy!" I told her.

"Bla bla. So did you?" she rolled her eyes.

"No. Can I talk to you about this, though?" I gave in. I needed my girlfriend, goddammit.

"Sure, hon," she said, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm scared I'll mess this up, you know? I guess that's why I've avoided giving into my feelings and desire for Eric for all these years; I'm afraid I'll lose him as a friend as well as boyfriend if something happened. I admit I care for him more than a friend cares for another, and I've certainly had naughty thoughts about him over the years. Now that we're together, I don't want to rush into things. I just broke up with Bill and…"

"How do you feel about that? Breaking up with Bill?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm ok. No broken heart or anything. I think I haven't loved him for a long time now. I wasn't happy with him anymore, and I felt relieved when I broke up with him. It's terrible of me to say, really, but I'm happy he cheated on me. It was the push I needed make that decision. You know he had lipstick on his collar when I dumped him?"

"Noooooo!", Di said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes! And he had the nerve to storm in and accuse me of being with Eric when all we did was fall asleep on a couch. The nerve on that asshole!"

"He gave you that fading shiner over there, too, didn't he?" she asked, her mouth a straight line.

"You heard, I assume, since you haven't bombarded me with questions so far…"

"Yeah. Alc called me. He sounded like he wanted to kill Bill for hitting you."

"He did. I still don't know what they talked about and I have no idea if I ever want to find out."

"Yeah, I think it's best," she laughed.

"Anyway, I don't want this relationship to be a rebound thing. For me or for him. Oh, he dumped Yvetta, obviously. Before we got together," I told her, remembering she didn't know.

"Well, that's perfect then, and frankly, the way I see it, there's no way this can be a rebound. A rebound is something you have when you're trying to get over a broken heart. You barely even cared about Bill anymore and he certainly never cared for Yvetta. I think I heard him say once that it was like dating a prostitute – he'd get sex and she'd get money. So, just go with it, take it one step at a time, as you'd do with any normal relationship," she advised.

"Thank you," I said and hugged her. "You're the best. So, something happened this morning…" I began to tell her the embarrassing story of me dry-humping Eric.

She was laughing so hard it only made the blush on my cheeks deepen.

"So you're telling me, the first time you finally cum three times in a session is while dreaming of Eric?"

"Yeah."

"So, if he's THAT good in your dreams, I'm wondering why you haven't jumped him yet? Tell me he at least blew his load or went to take a shower or something. Tell me he got something out of it since the girl he's been in love with for years just came on him," she said, still laughing.

"What?"

"I said, tell me he got something out of it," she said settling down.

"No. Not that part. He's been _in love_ with me for years?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't know? You're not just an infatuation, some chick he's been waiting to tap for years, Sookie. He loves you as a friend and, I'm fairly certain, something more. I know I'm first and foremost your friend, but I'm his too. Be careful with his heart, ok?"

I had tears in my eyes and all I could do was nod. He was in love with me? Oh, God! Why didn't he say anything until now? Probably from the same reason I stayed quiet, I mused. But... was I in love with him, too? There was no hesitation in my mind when the answer came. _**YES**_**. ** And now, knowing that he, too, was in love with me, I let myself fall deeper. I loved him for all the little things he'd done for me, for all the little things he'd said to me, for all the little things that made him the most perfect man on the planet. Perfect for me. I knew that when the time came, he'd be there to catch me once again.

Di took her leave, and half hour later, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer, and found Eric standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"Sookie, I know we haven't really been on a date yet, but I'd be honored if you'd agree to go out with me tomorrow night," he said and all I could do was nod.

"These roses here represent us, and our relationship and how much I care for you. There are eleven. One for each year we've known each other and one for the one that's not yet complete. I hope it'll be the best so far."

"Thank you, Eric. You always know what to say," I told him, doing my best not to cry.

"No, I don't always know what to say, but I do speak from the heart," he said, and captured my lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Leave me some love!<p>

xoxo

Gaby

EDIT: As I said, some mistakes were made. My bad. There was something deleted out of a line of Di's that shouldn't have. Rectified. I'm sorry.


	8. Just The Two of Us

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the response on the story! It's been amazing. I've been thinking of twisting the story a bit, and since only the characters are SVM, make it my own. Add a bit here, cut a bit there, twist it a bit, and make it into a book.** Now, since you all have been reading this, I'd like to know if any of you would, you know, pay money for a book with this subject. **

I'd also like to thank Keri for betaing this chappy with uber speed. lol. I really wanted to post it tonight and she's been very helpful. Thank you, baby, you've saved my ass. I love you!

Here it is, the longest yet, chapter 8. New youtube song - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=jEy6MGu3bIA&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=8

* * *

><p><em>I see the crystal raindrops fall<em>

_And see the beauty of it all _

_Is when the sun comes shining through_

_To make those rainbows in my mind _

_When I think of you some time _

_And I want to spend some time with you_

_Just the two of us _

_We can make it if we try _

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us _

_Building castles in the sky _

_Just the two of us _

_You and I _

_We look for love, no time for tears_

_Wasted waters's all that is _

_And it don't make no flowers grow _

_Good things might come to those who wait_

_Not to those who wait to late _

_We got to go for all we know _

_I hear the crystal raindrops fall_

_On the window down the hall _

_And it becomes the morning dew _

_Darling, when the morning comes _

_And I see the morning sun _

_I want to be the one with you_

_(Bill Withers – Just the two of us)_

**EPOV**

I put the flowers on the small table where I usually throw my keys and wrapped my arms around Sookie. I lifted her body slightly and span her around once, just so I could hear her giggle.

Her laughter filled the hallway and it made me smile like a loon.

"Welcome home, honey!" she said and I did feel like I was home. But it wasn't because I was in my house; it was because I had her in my arms.

"Mmm, that sounds perfect coming from your lips," I told her and captured said lips in another kiss. Her body molded to mine like it was made to be there.

I put her down after a few moments, and she smiled up at me. She kissed me one more time before going to put the flowers in a vase she had brought with her when she moved. I bought her Gran that vase a few years prior. It was made of metal, which was unusual, but it was decorated with little roses. Since Gran loved roses, I thought it was appropriate and I bought it for her as a Mother's Day gift. She had been a stand-in for my mother after she passed of cancer when I was 15, so we were very close.

I remember a day, a few weeks before she passed away, when she pulled me to the side and told me ever so clearly that when I finally get my head out of my ass, I should bring Sookie roses; not because they were her favorite, since she loved spring flowers, but because they would reflect the love I had for her. She never let me respond, she just walked away from me, and went back to making dinner.

Earlier, as I was making my way back home I remembered her words as I passed by a florist. I had been thinking of taking Sookie on a date all day, and what better way than asking her out after bringing her flowers? I pulled up to the curb, and walked into the shop. The woman behind the register, about the same age Gran had been, smiled at me warmly as I asked her for eleven roses.

"You should tell her, you know?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't wait to tell her you love her until it's too late," she told me as she took my cash.

"I won't. Thank you for the flowers," I replied, and walked out of there a bit dazed. Was it so obvious that I was in love?

Sookie pulled me from my reverie and asked what I wanted to eat.

"Anything you want. Do you want to order in so we can spend some time together?" I asked her, hoping she'd agree.

"Nonsense, you're going to help me in the kitchen," she laughed and winked.

"Ok, ok! Let me get changed and I'll be right down," I told her, kissing her on the nose.

"Let me know if you want a hand with that," the vixen said and giggled as she sprinted for the kitchen. I groaned my response and made my way upstairs, sporting a brand new hard-on. I grabbed a change of clothes and hopped into the shower.

When I was clean and smelling nice again, I made my way downstairs. Once again, I found her humming to a tune as she prepared some kind of red sauce in a pan.

"What are you making?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Mmm," she hummed as she relaxed into me. "Lasagna."

"It smells wonderful," I told her and kissed her shoulder.

"Yes, you do," she said, her eyes closed as her head lulled back against my shoulder.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Put me to work, Chef Sookie!" I told her and she snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Well, this here is almost done. It's ground meat with tomatoes, mushrooms, onion and some hot sauce. It's been on the stove for a few minutes now, so it won't be long till it's done. You can come here and stir this for a bit, while I do the béchamel sauce," she said.

"The what?"

"Oh, you know, the white sauce in the lasagna," she clarified.

"Oh, ok," I replied and took over for her.

She brought back a pan and started melting butter, then she added a bit of flour and milk and she blended everything until it looked perfect. She put in some shredded cheese and was done with it.

"Ok, I think yours is done too," she said, looking at my pan.

"Now what?"

"How about you get me that deep pan I baked the cookies in that time?" she said and I knew exactly which one she meant. It wasn't often that she cooked in my house, and I remembered each and every one of them over the years since I moved out of Dad's place.

I brought it over, and she poured a layer of the red sauce then covered it with the cooked lasagna , then she instructed me to pour parmesan over it. After a few more layers, the sauces were done and the food was in the oven for another twenty minutes, according to the timer she had just set.

"So, where are you taking me tomorrow?" she asked.

"We're going to New Orleans," I told her and enjoyed the way her eyes lit up. "It's gonna be an entire day trip. We leave when we wake."

She jumped into my arms excitedly.

"Oh, I can't wait," she said and kissed me. I wasn't about to miss an opportunity so I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body into mine. Our lips worked together perfectly and our tongues explored each other.

I picked her up and her legs easily wrapped around my waist. I walked towards the living room and settled on the couch with her in my lap. She didn't move off of me and she didn't act like she was worried about the food I had taken her away from; she hated leaving food unsupervised, something she had inherited from Gran.

I kissed her with all I had, pouring myself into those kisses, but I was soon out of air. I hugged her body closer to mine and her heat came in contact with my ever-present hard-on. I groaned into her neck and I kissed the skin I found there. Her lips found my ear lobe and her tongue was drawing circles on my sensitive skin there. She moaned as I bit down slightly on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She pressed her body into mine more fully and her head lolled back, forgetting what she was doing to my earlobe.

My hand found its way into her hair and I brought her lips back down to mine. She kissed me back passionately and the hand that was on her waist found the way to her ass, sliding slowly down her back. I went slow enough that she'd have time to tell me "no" or slap my hand away, but she did none of that. Instead, when my other hand joined in, trailing her back and cupping her ass, grinding her into me, she moaned loudly and bit on my lip.

Our kisses became frenzied and her hands were everywhere on my chest, and shoulders and back, traveling back and forth, not deciding where they wanted to pause. Her back arched, pushing her breasts into my chest and her ass in my hands. I kneaded her flesh and she was rubbing herself over me until I thought I'd blow my load.

A loud ring came from the kitchen and we were both startled. She looked behind, towards the kitchen. The haze from her eyes cleared and she tried to steady her breath.

Our eyes met and she smiled. I had been afraid she'd run after the heat wave passed and she'd think we had gone too far, but she seemed fine. She leaned forward and kissed my lips lightly.

"Could you go take out the lasagna, please? I… ehm, I need a shower," she said, averting her eyes.

I chuckled and caressed her face with my thumb.

"I know what you mean. Go take your shower, I'll take care of it," I told her and kissed her again. She got off of me and went upstairs as I made my way to the kitchen, trying to adjust my "problem" and will it to go away.

**SPOV**

I felt like I would combust if I didn't take a shower that very instant. Damn, that man could get me all hot and bother and close to cumming and I was still fully dressed.

I got into the shower and I could still feel the way his dick felt against my most sensitive skin and how his hands kept touching me, how he kneaded my ass. I rolled my eyes and cooled the water even more. I could still feel his kisses, his lips on my neck and how his muscles felt under my hands.

I shook my head and stopped the water. It seemed like I couldn't cool down. I wiped off and got dressed again and went for the kitchen. It smelled divine and I remembered I was hungry. He had already taken two portions out and plated them. He was uncorking some wine as I walked into the room.

"Trying to get me drunk, Northman?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't have to try too much, you get dizzy easily. But to answer your question, no, you're more fun when you're awake," he said, and I had to laugh at his answer.

"I'm starved. Let's eat," I suggested and he nodded. He poured us some wine and we started eating and chatting. After cleaning up and putting the now-cool lasagna in the fridge we made our way upstairs.

"I can't believe it's this late," I told him, yawning.

"Yeah, I know. I have no idea how the time passed so fast," he said and we both leaned on the wall between our doors.

"So, I guess, it's good night, then," I said and looked up at him.

"I guess so," he said and leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good night," I told him.

"Night, Sookie," he replied, but he looked like he didn't want me to leave.

I made my way in my bedroom, changed into a large t-shirt and got between the sheets for the first time. I tossed and turned for a few minutes, trying to find my place. I kept thinking of Eric and what we had done earlier. I wished I could remember the dream better, but it was mostly bits and pieces. I wished I would have written it down when I did remember it.

Were we going to fast? I wanted him with a passion. "It's not a rebound," Di had said and she was right. I had no love-loss over Bill and I was certain Eric felt the same about Yvetta. Still, I was not one to jump in bed with my boyfriend. I had been with two men until now. The first had been Alcide, back in high school. We had dated for half a year and then we slept together, once. We were best friends more than we were boyfriend and girlfriend and we soon parted ways, choosing to remain buddies. The second we decided on this, it was like a cloud had lifted off of us and we were back to being us. I never regretted that he had been my first, cause I knew he was a good guy. However, because of this previous friend/boyfriend relationship, I was reluctant to give it a go with Eric, afraid it would considerably change the way we acted around one another. I did not feel a change until now and I took that as a good sign.

The second had been Bill, and that obviously didn't turn out well.

I got out of bed and made my way to the door next to mine. I knocked lightly, afraid he was asleep.

"Yes," he said and I opened the door, leaning against the doorway. He was turning on his bedside lamp.

"I can't sleep," I told him as I took in his shirtless form. I hoped he was wearing something underneath that sheet, or I wouldn't guarantee I'd be able to wait.

"Me neither," he said and patted the spot next to him.

I smiled and walked in, closing the door behind me. Only then I remembered I was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of panties. I gulped when I turned around and saw the hungry look on his face as he was taking in my legs and ass.

I made my way towards the bed and got under the sheet next to him.

He propped himself on an elbow and watched me settle down.

"We don't have to do anything sexual, or anything, but I'd really like it if you started sleeping with me, here. I'm not pressing you into anything, but you're addictive. I can't seem to be able to sleep without you anymore. I know it's only been a day since we officially started being together, but what do you say?" he asked.

"I think… I'll think about it, ok? I don't want to rush into things and, honestly, you're driving me crazy. I've never felt like this before, you know. I want you, as you probably figured out this morning and I'm afraid," I said. I knew what my mouth was saying, but whenever I was close to him, my body would betray me. I have never felt more like a horny adolescent than in the past few days.

"I told you I won't molest you or anything. Can you trust me with that?"

"Oh, I trust you completely, Eric, it's me I don't trust. I don't know what to do with all these feelings and sensations you awake inside me," I admitted softly.

"One step at a time, ok?" he asked me and I nodded and reached up to kiss him.

His lips felt perfect against mine, soft, firmly coaxing mine into a response. I opened my mouth for him as his tongue licked my bottom lip. I let out a moan and pulled his body closer to mine as our tongues touched. I felt my temperature rise a few degrees as I felt his skin through the thin t-shirt I was wearing. My hands found their way, exploring his muscles. Oh, how I loved the feel of him against my hand.

His own hand started traveling on my side and his thumb tickled the side of my breast. I tensed for a second and he stopped kissing me, searching my face. My boobs were big, but I didn't particularly like them, like other women who wanted big boobs. Bill had never really liked my breasts and often said that he'd preferred if they were smaller. Since he had been the one I discovered my sexuality with, I guess I borrowed his beliefs. However, I wanted to feel Eric's hands all over me, if possible and I was not going to stop him exploring. I had caught him eyeing my cleavage a number of times even though he didn't know this.

I relaxed against him again and closed my eyes as I kissed him again. His hand was still in the same spot, frozen, not knowing if to try for more or back away in glory. I arched into his touch when our tongues met again and he took that as permission.

His fingers traced my breast with feather light touches that made my nipple stand to attention. I shivered lightly as we broke for air and his lips found my neck. Instead of going where I wanted him, his hand traveled south, to the hem of my shirt. He stopped there and continued kissing my neck, waiting for my permission.

"Please," I breathed out and his hand started riding up, under my shirt.

He reached my breast and mimicked the movements he had done earlier, tracing my sides, before his fingers drew a line to my nipple, circled it and then splayed his hand over the entire globe. He cupped it lightly and I couldn't contain my moan. His hand was big enough to cover me completely.

I opened my eyes and saw his face, full of wonder and happiness. I kissed him roughly and he continued massaging my left breast, before his hand traveled to the other one.

I wanted more. God, I wanted more.

"Eric," I said and hoped he'd understand.

"Lover?" he asked and I felt like I would combust.

"I won't be able to keep my legs closed for long," I said and he immediately stopped. My mind was catching up with the fire south of my bellybutton.

"I'm sorry. I've pushed you too far," he said, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy.

"No, it's ok. Could we just, go to sleep? I can't wait for our date tomorrow," I told him and kissed his lips again.

"Sure. Come on, turn on your side," he instructed with a smile as he got his hand from under my shirt.

He hugged me to him and I felt bad about the boner I was feeling against my ass. I mentally slapped myself when I thought 'what a waste, too. '

"If you didn't want me to touch your breasts, Sookie, you should have said so," he said, sighing behind me. "I want you to tell me what you want and don't want, Lover. I don't want anything to change between us; I want you to talk to me, no matter what it is it's bothering you," he said.

"I did want you to touch me. It's not why I hesitated. I just… don't like my boobs that much. They're … big," I said.

He leaned back and turned my head.

"Sookie, not that I have seen your breasts in full, but I have seen you in a bikini. I have also just molested them. Your boobs are the best I have ever… felt, since I'm yet to see them, as I've said. I have no idea why you think this way, but can you please leave that complex locked away in a box somewhere, a box which we can bury? You are perfect, and so is your body," he said, sincerity in his eyes.

Tears sprung in the corner of my eyes, but I willed them away. He was wonderful and he always knew what to say. I nodded and pecked his lips then turned around and cuddled into his body.

His hand came over me and his hand went straight to my left breast.

I might have snorted.

"What? She's my favorite," he said.

"Why?"

"Because she's the first one I touched," he said chuckling and gave it a little squeeze.

"Ok, fine, hold her, but remember the other one gets jealous," I laughed at his antics.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied.

"Good night, Eric," I told him and he replied the same, kissing my neck one last time before we both drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, we woke the same way, his hand on my breast, holding on for dear life. I tried to wiggle away from him cause my bladder was threatening to burst, but he wasn't letting go.

"Is it time to hold the other?" he mumbled, have asleep.

"What?"

"I asked if it's time to hold your right breast," he clarified, opening his eyes.

I laughed, the bed shaking with us.

"No, it's time you let go, or I'll wet your bed," I replied.

"Fine. One thing, though," he said, letting go of my lefty.

"Mm?"

"It's our bed, now," he said and turned on his other side, still sleepy.

My belly felt like it had a million bees inside. Or butterflies. I think it's more common for the buzz you feel inside you to be associated with butterflies, and not bees.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I got my morning routine on and blushed at how my toothbrush looked next to his. It felt right, somehow.

I made my way downstairs and made coffee, then climbed back to the bedroom and moved the cup under his nose. His eyes shot open and he smiled.

"Put the coffee on the table," he instructed and I did just that. He then grabbed me around my waist and flipped me into bed. I squealed like a five year old, laughing hysterically as he was tickling my sides.

"Good morning," he said as he stopped his work and kissed my lips.

"Good morning! Why did you tickle me?" I asked, breathless.

"Because you didn't wake me up with kissing me," he replied with a straight face.

"What are you? Sleeping beauty?"

"What? Don't we look alike?" he asked in a mock-shocked voice.

"Oh, yeah, now that I think about it," I mused, trying not to giggle.

"Ok, then, I was worried," he smiled and kissed me again.

"Come on, drink your coffee, you said we were to leave when we wake up. We're up. Let's go," I said excitedly.

I got dressed in a knee-length dress, with long sleeves and got my ballet slippers on. Even if Eric hadn't said where he was taking me, he did say not to wear high heels.

When he got out of the shower he got dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a t-shirt and a suit jacket that looked like it was tailored for him.

He complimented my outfit and took my hand as he led me to the car. It felt nice to hold hands with Eric, as childish as that sounded.

We popped in a CD and let it play softly in the background. Well, as softly as Guns 'n' Roses can play, that is.

We chatted about everything and anything on our way, and soon, the 6 hour drive was up. We entered New Orleans and Eric drove until he reached a parking lot near a park.

He got out of the car and came to my side to offer me his hand. I gladly took it and he lifted me out easily.

"This is the Woldenberg Park," he said, knowing I had only been to New Orleans once before, even though it was so close to home.

I could see the Mississippi from here and I became excited. We walked hand in hand, goofing around like two teenagers. He bought me cotton candy and I loved the way he looked at me as I enjoyed the little treat. His face was content, happy. He had the face of someone in love. I smiled back at him and leaned forward to kiss him. He took my hand again as I finished the pink cotton candy and we walked to the railing near the water. Two ferries were crossing the water, one being right under the big bridge in the distance.

We sat there in silence, enjoying the breeze. I was happy I had chosen a long-sleeved dress as the weather was a bit cold for this time of the year.

"I'm really happy right now," I told him, when I found him watching me instead of the boats on the water.

"I'm really happy, too," he replied, squeezing my hand. He hadn't let go of it unless extremely necessary.

"You make me happy," I admitted, holding his eyes, trying to convey to him the words I could not say yet.

"And you make me happy," he replied, his arms encircling me and pulling me close.

He kissed me there, in the middle of Woldenberg Park in New Orleans, and I suddenly wanted our date to end so we could be away from the curious eyes of the onlookers.

I had no idea when the time had passed, between leaving home, driving for nearly six hours and walking through the park, but it was nearly dusk. Time seemed to have no meaning when I was with Eric, I noticed.

We took a seat on a bench and enjoyed the colors the water took as the sun drifted over the horizon. He had an arm draped over my back and he held me close. We didn't talk. We didn't need to.

Finally, when the sun was nearly hidden completely, he checked his watch and told me we needed to leave.

"We have a reservation in an hour and we still have something to do until then," he told me.

He led me to the exit of the park and I noticed it wasn't to the car.

"We're walking?" I asked.

He smirked and pointed to the carriages parked across the street.

"Not really," he replied and nudged my hand to go after him.

I had never been in a carriage before so it was wonderful.

Jones and Caesar, which was the beautiful white horse pulling us, led us through the entire city, pointing out monuments and important buildings. The man, in his late sixties, had lived there his entire life. He loved the town to bits, even though he sometimes hated the extensive attention it got and the influx of visitors.

He pulled in front of a nice looking restaurant and wished us a good night.

"Wow, that was something," I told Eric, excitedly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I've always wanted to ride in a carriage," I told him as he led me to the entrance of Café Degas.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked us, eyeing Eric up and down. I didn't like that one bit.

"Yes, Northman," he answered.

"Ah, yes, come this way," she replied, looking over her shoulder.

She hadn't chanced a glance at me and it made my blood boil. He was _my _man. I wondered briefly when I had become so possessive of him. I felt his hand on the small of my back, rubbing soothing circles. He must have sensed my anger and he was trying to calm me down.

We arrived at our table and we were finally alone.

"I must say, I like this side of you," he said.

"Which side?" I asked for clarification, playing dumb.

"The jealous, possessive side," he said, leaning forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, smirking at him.

"Mhm…" he called me on my bullshit.

"Fine, I admit it. I have no idea where that came from. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable or if it showed too much and I embarrassed you," I said.

"Hey, you can never embarrass me. And you haven't made me uncomfortable. You've made me feel good, I guess. Wanted," he smiled.

I simply returned the smile and the buried my face in the menu. What was I to say? _I can't wait to see you go caveman because someone looked at me too long?_

Apparently I didn't have to say it cause our waited stepped in. He was tall-ish, but shorter than Eric. His hair was dark and his eyes were green. "Simon" said his name tag. He didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off my cleavage and the tone of Eric's voice when he gave him our order warned Simon of the danger he was in.

I was smirking as the waited took his leave.

"What?" he asked, visibly more relaxed that the competition had left.

"You're the kettle calling the pot black," I told him, amused.

He sighed.

"Guilty. Now that we're together I'm finally allowed to be jealous. Not that I haven't been before…" he said.

"It's ok. I just want to make a pact with you. Never let the jealousy get beyond this, what happened now. I don't want you to get suspicious of me with no reason and I won't get suspicious of you. We can't take this to an extreme and isolate ourselves from other people. I will never cheat on you," I promised him.

"And I will never cheat on you either. I promise to never go overboard. I trust you, Sookie. I've waited for this opportunity for so long, I don't want to fuck it up. You're not just an infatuation, Sookie," he told me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I… know," I replied, the words I really wanted to say, stumbling in my throat.

Our meal arrived, stopping all conversation. The server didn't even look at me this time and I let out a small chuckle as he went away.

We made small talk as we enjoyed our dinner. I was starved. Walking so much and having been outside for most of the day had really worked up my appetite.

When the check came, I wondered where we were going to spend the night. I would not let Eric drive another five hours or more at night.

"Hon, I hope you planned to spend the night around here somewhere, right?" I asked.

He smiled broadly at me for a few seconds before replying. I realized he was probably happy because of the pet name.

"I have booked a night at the Bienville House. I figured you wouldn't want me to drive at night," he smiled and I smiled right back at him, loving how well he knew me.

He took my hand and we walked to the hotel, which wasn't very far from the restaurant. To say it looked extraordinary didn't cover it. The room was spectacular and I never wanted to leave it ever again once I plopped myself on the bed.

"We can spend tomorrow here as well, if you want too. It has a nice sundeck where we can spend some time and I'd like to show you another park where there are a lot of sculptures," he said.

"I didn't pack anything," I said sadly and he smirked.

"I have an overnight bag for both of us in the car. I'll go get it now that you're safe in here. I'll bring the car in front of the hotel," he said.

"Well then, we have a deal," I replied. "Be careful," I told him as he walked out of the room.

He returned in no time and we both took turns in the bathroom. Soon we were cuddled up in bed, the TV on a random music channel. It might have been VH1, but I couldn't give a shit as I had a tall blonde kissing me.

His hands were holding me close to him and his fingers were splayed all over my side. We were face to face, making out like teenagers. His lips found their way on my neck and my fingers found their way to the hem of his t-shirt.

I pushed him backwards and threw a leg over him. His eyes closed and he let out a groan as our sexes met. I motioned for him to sit up and he obliged me. I took off the shirt he had on and was speechless once again.

His mouth attacked mine and his hands found their way under the back of my shirt. I ended the kiss and gazed into his eyes. What I saw there made my breath hitch and I decided it was time.

"Eric," I said, caressing his face.

He relaxed into my touch and let out a small, happy, sigh.

"Eric," I said once again, and his eyes popped open.

"Yes," he breathed out.

I took a deep breath and thought about what Di had told me a day before, along with what Eric had said to me as well. It might have been fast, but it was fast for people who didn't know each other as well as we did. It was fast for new couples, not for two friends who acted like they were married to each other for years, apart from the sex. So far, the only difference between our relationship and a married couple's was that we didn't get physical.

If Di was right, he wouldn't run off. And I prayed for her to be.

"I've fallen in love with you," I said softly, searching his face for a reaction.

"You have?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes. I guess I've seen you as more than a friend for years, but I was just afraid to act on it. I was scared. But now, the only thing I can hope for is not to scare you away," I told him.

"You could never scare me away. There is nothing you could say or do to put me off. I'm in love with you as well."

My insides felt full of butterflies and I felt a big smile spread on my face. My hands went around his neck and I kissed him with all I had. I stopped the kiss and raised my hands, waiting for him to take off my tank top. His palms were still under my hem. He searched my face for a few seconds and then raised my shirt.

His eyes locked on my breasts and he stopped breathing for a second.

"They truly are the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen, Lover," he told me and I felt hot all over.

His palms covered my twins and I let out a moan. My nipples responded immediately and poked at his hands. His arm went around my back as he helped me settle into the sheets. His chest made contact with mine and I couldn't believe how good it felt. It felt right.

He kissed me again, passionately, pouring into it what I now knew to be love. His hand went from my breast to my ass and he kneaded the flesh there, inflaming my desire for him. His lips left mine and found the nipple that was so eager to salute him.

I moaned loudly as his lips and tongue went to work on my chest. My legs were rubbing one another, trying to get the friction my pussy was asking for. His hand left my ass and splayed on my tummy.

"Sookie, please, let me take care of you," he pleaded and his hand inched lower so I would know what he meant.

Oh God, I could never take things slowly with this man around. I nodded my consent and happiness filled his features. His lips crashed on mine as well as his hand pushed my legs open.

First, he teased me, tracing up my leg, then to the juncture between my legs, tickling me there. His fingers then left my skin and then reappeared right in the middle of my pussy, trailing up, over the material. I shivered under his touch, and my leg moved to capture his hand there, but he pushed it away.

He moved his palm inside my panties and I think the whole hotel hear my moan when he made contact with my heated skin.

"So wet, Lover; you're so wet," he said.

"You've made me this wet. You drive me crazy," I told him in between kisses.

He trailed the tip of his fingers over my skin and then started drawing lazy circles around my clit.

"Oh, God."

"It's Eric, Lover," he said smugly, but I couldn't have cared. His lips found my breast again and I bucked under his touch.

He applied more pressure on the spot there, and I felt my hips soar off the bed again. He started rubbing tight circles, going faster and faster, and I felt like I would explode. Then he slowed again, and his fingers trailed my slit. He reached my center and waited, yet again, for my go. I raised my hips into his touch and he took that as a "yes".

One of his long fingers entered me and started pumping me slowly as his thumb applied pressure on my clit. He found the spot inside me that made me tremble, and he made sure to stroke it over and over again.

When he added a second finger I lost it. I came screaming his name, thrashing under his body. My pussy squeezed him and tried to keep him still, but he kept pumping and rubbing my clit, prolonging my orgasm. I had never come like that before.

He smiled at me, pride written all over his features. He pulled his fingers out and cupped my sex for a few seconds as the orgasm subsided. He then pulled his hand out of my panties, trailed one of his fingers on my lips and kissed me, groaning as he tasted me.

"You're so beautiful, Lover," he told me and I smiled dreamily at him. My brain was mush and I couldn't articulate much.

He pulled the blanket over us and hugged me.

"I love you," he whispered in my hair.

"I love you, too," I replied with a sigh and fell asleep in the crook of his shoulder. The best place in the world.

* * *

><p>Leave me some love!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	9. Amazed

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Eee, I'm happy you're all enjoying this, but all I have to say is - stop jumping to conclusions. hehe. I'm fairly certain the "oh-no-she-didn't" group will switch to the more happy "awwww" group after this chapter. Now, see, my old readers, that went through EN as well, know not to panic :)) I never leave them hanging. So go read that one. Full of fluff!

Big thanks to my awesome beta, Keri, who helped me up yet again. I can't begin to tell you how excited you all should be about her upcoming fic. I'm flipping around here as we speak. You're awesome, "sugar"! (you cringed, didn't you?)

I went and updated the youtube playlist - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=x-skFgrV59A&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=9

K, so I don't own the characters, but I do own the story and I have more fun with Eric. And Sookie. Yeh, her too. Also, I don't own these lyrics.

* * *

><p>Every time our eyes meet<br>This feeling inside me  
>Is almost more than I can take<br>Baby when you touch me  
>I can feel how much you love me<br>And it just blows me away  
>I've never been this close to anyone or anything<br>I can hear your thoughts  
>I can see your dreams<p>

I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better  
>I want to spend the rest of my life<br>With you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<p>

The smell of your skin  
>The taste of your kiss<br>The way you whisper in the dark  
>Your hair all around me<br>Baby you surround me  
>You touch every place in my heart<br>Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
>I want to spend the whole night in your eyes<p>

Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better  
>I want to spend the rest of my life<p>

With you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<p>

**(Lonestar - Amazed)**

**EPOV**

I awoke to the feel of a finger drawing circles on the V leading to Junior. Apparently Junior got the message ahead of me and he was already up.

Sookie felt me stir and her hand inched lower, her fingers almost touching cock. I opened my eyes and turned my face towards her. There was a small smile playing at her lips and her breathing was already labored. Apparently just thinking at what she wanted to do was making her hot.

I returned her smile and reached for her face, bringing her lips to mine. I shifted my hips a bit, encouraging her to touch me. If she was waiting for my consent, she had waited for nothing; she could do anything she wanted.

We both let out a moan when the head of my cock touched her palm. From there she became bolder and wrapped her hand around the head, squeezing lightly.

"I'm sorry I left you high and dry," she whispered into my ear as her lips found my neck.

She hooked a leg over my hip and climbed on top of me, grinding our sexes together. Her hand was still squeezing the tip of my cock, while her pussy was working up and down, adding pressure. I raised myself into a sitting position and she slid lower on my thighs. I kissed her intensely as her hand traveled down the entire length of me, sizing me up.

"Is it how you dreamt, Lover?" I asked her before biting onto her neck lightly.

She let out a moan and said one single word.

"Better."

"You're more than I ever dreamt," I declared into her skin.

She chuckled slightly as her hand toyed with the elastic of my pants.

"Oh, God, Sookie, yes," was all I could say, the thought of her touching me so intimately was intoxicating. I found it slightly funny that she was waiting for my permission. I'd give her anything and everything.

Her fingers slipped under the elastic, and her hand encircled me firmly as she jerked upwards.

"Oh, Lover," I moaned and fumbled with her t-shirt. I wanted to feel her skin on mine, her nipples grazing my own, her full breasts flattened against my chest.

I managed to get her shirt off of one hand and over her head, but she wouldn't take her right hand out of my pants to let me drop it completely.

Our lips met in a frenzy kiss once again and her hand became trapped between us, as our bodies went flush against each other.

Her free hand was buried in my hair as the other one kept jerking me. Somehow she knew exactly how much pressure to apply and how fast to go to make me lose my mind.

One of my hands was on her ass, while the other was squeezing her breast. Her hips were moving against mine, although the only friction she was getting was the random contact with my cock.

Suddenly, her hand was out of my pants and she was off of my lap. She stood at the edge of the bed, dropped the t-shirt she had hooked around her right arm and let me admire her for a few seconds. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her nipples were up for attention. Her abdomen was still tan from the time she had spent outside this summer. She was wearing the pair of pink underwear I had worked around just hours before.

I glanced behind her and the clock beside the TV showed it was 3AM.

She turned around and walked towards the bathroom, hitting the lights so all I could see was her silhouette. Her hands went to her hips and it took me a minute to realize she had hooked her fingers in her panties and shoved them down her legs. The way they dropped to the floor had me hypnotized.

She glanced over her shoulder at me, then stepped out of her panties and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

I stood there mesmerized, looking at the place she had been just seconds ago. I quickly got my bearings and got off the bed just as I heard the water start. I pondered whether to drop my pants or not, but given the fact that the look she threw over her shoulder had been an obvious invitation, I decided to take them off.

I walked towards the bathroom and found her naked, under the water. Her hair was wet and her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the spray on her face. Streams of water ran down the breasts, down her abdomen and legs. Her neat patch of golden curls attracted my attention. Even though I had touched her, hours earlier, I had not yet seen her fully naked.

Her eyes opened and she smiled serenely at me. I stepped under the water with her, a mere inch separating our bodies. My fingers trailed her arms until I reached her shoulders, and went up to cup her face. I tilted her head a little and pressed a kiss onto her lips. Her arms went around me and she pressed her body into mine, making both of us groan at the contact.

My hands traveled down her body, to her ass and grabbed her, pulling her into me more fully as she wedged her way between us and grabbed my erection. She started pumping me and I moaned into our kiss.

She stepped away from me and she had a small smile on her lips. Holding my gaze, her hand still on my cock, she slowly lowered herself to her knees. I thought I'd lose it right then.

"Lover," I breathed out, entranced by the view in front of me, one I had dreamt of many times, especially when she was eating any kind of popsicle.

Her eyes shifted to my cock and she licked her lips. Her tongue sneaked out and licked the head and I had to steady myself on the wall behind her. She then slowly circled it and then pressed her lips to the tip. Her hand tightened around my base and she finally pushed it between her lips and into her mouth. Her hot, wet, tongue ran laps around me and I felt like I was in heaven.

She started bobbing her head up and down my length, her hand working on me. I squeezed my eyes shut, but they flew right open when she pushed me down her throat completely. No one had ever managed to do that. I groaned and felt my balls tighten, my release around the corner.

"Lover… I'm… I'm going to…" I mumbled, warning her, giving her time to move away.

Her eyes shifted to mine and she kept on working on me, with her tongue and lips and hand. Her left hand found its way to my sack and she gave a little squeeze. I was done for. I came inside her mouth as her thumb found the spot behind my balls that made my knees buckle. She continued to lazily suck on me as I came down from my high.

My hands found her hair and I grabbed it in a pony tail behind her head, before gently nudging her to get up. She looked up at me and got off her knees. I had no idea if she spat or swallowed, but I couldn't have cared less. I shoved her back into the shower wall behind her and attacked her lips.

She moaned into the kiss and her hands gripped at my arms. My body pressed fully into hers and she moaned, whether from the cold of the wall or the fever of my body, I did not know. My hands went behind her, grabbing her ass and I lifted her off her feet. She yelped, but wrapped her arms around my waist.

"That was the best I ever got, Lover. I'd wonder where you learnt that from if I weren't so dazed," I said in a deep voice.

"Oh, Lafayette is such a gossip," she giggled against me.

"Wait, what?"

"I've never done that before," she admitted and I searched her face. I had no reason to doubt anything that came out of her mouth, but it was still surprising. I almost asked if Bill didn't like it, but stopped before I ruined both our nights.

"It was perfect," I told her and pressed my lips to hers again, my hands holding her ass. I held her up with one hand and took advantage of the fact that her back was on the wall and her legs wrapped around me. I pushed a hand lower and started teasing her pussy. She was wet already and it wasn't the shower water.

She moaned into my mouth and pulled me closer to her. I put her down on her feet and this time, I knelt before her. I hooked one of her legs over my shoulder and took in the sight of her.

I traced her pussy with two of my fingers, opening her lips and caressing her. She moaned and steadied herself with her hands on my shoulders.

I pushed my nose into her mound and took in a deep breath, memorizing her scent. I licked her from her clit to the tight hole that had encased my fingers so tightly a few hours ago. I alternated between fast and slow licks, listening for what made her tick. I tried different techniques, trying to figure out which gasps were of pleasure, and which of even the slightest discomfort.

She was trembling on top of me, moaning and occasionally saying my name. Her leg would contract and twitch on my shoulder, and I was happy I still had a hand on her ass, keeping her up, just in case she'd fall.

I pushed a finger in her and she pulled my hair particularly hard in that moment. I pumped her like that and then added another one, causing her moans to get louder. I searched for that spot I had found earlier tonight, the little ridge that made her buck her hips against me. I bit gently on her clit as I pushed my finger against her spot as she started grinding her pussy against my face.

"So close, Eric, oh, God, so close," she panted.

I hummed my content against her flesh and she thrashed harder. I kept doing exactly what I was doing, knowing that any change could delay her orgasm. My tongue worked around her clit, flicking gently across it while my fingers were pumping in and out of her, making sure to hit the spot each time.

She came apart, and I don't think I've ever felt prouder.

I put her leg down and gathered her in my arms and pulled her under the warm water.

"Mmmm," she purred.

"What is it, Lover?"

"No one's ever made me cum like that before," she said, her eyes still closed, her head leaning on my chest.

"Really? Well, it's my pleasure," I smirked. I was honestly surprised, because she never let on that Bill didn't satisfy her, but, on the other hand, I was happy to have put a smile on her beautiful face.

"Really," she replied in a dreamy voice.

I put a finger under chin and made her look up at me, then leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"I love you, beautiful," I told her, and I felt free as a bird. I couldn't believe my ears when she said she had fallen in love with me earlier. My heart was hammering in my chest and I felt like I was soaring. Now I wanted to hear it as often as possible, somehow under the impression it would make it more palpable and real. It still felt like a dream.

"I love you, too, handsome," she replied, and there it was. Complete happiness enveloped me. I think my face would be stuck with this big grin forever.

We showered and washed our hair, dried off and then took turns in blow-drying. It was a bit chilly in NOLA, and the last thing either one of us needed was a cold.

We cuddled up in bed again. Sookie was wearing my t-shirt and I was only clad in my shorts. She had forgone the panties, since her last clean pair had been ruined earlier. They were currently drying on the bathroom sink. I knew she was secretly praying they'd be wearable by morning or she'd have to go commando.

"Good night, baby," she crooned, and leaned in to kiss me.

"Good night, Lover," I replied, and gathered her in my arms.

**SPOV**

Morning came too early, and I found myself tangled up in Eric. Our legs were intertwined and our hands linked together. I took a moment to enjoy the feeling, taking in his scent, the smell that now meant "home" for me.

I felt myself blush when I remembered last night's activities. I knew I was rushing things, despite having said I wanted to go slow, but I really couldn't contain myself. I awoke in the middle of the night and I felt like something was off, and I was right. My poor man had gone over and beyond to get me off, and I just fallen asleep. I felt terrible. I woke him up and I transformed into this sexy predator, touching him and driving him crazy. I never felt like that before, but the way he looked at me and the way he reacted to my caresses made me feel powerful and sexy and confident.

I had never given Bill a blow-job cause he wasn't interested, just as he'd never been interested in going down on me. So I just went with instinct and bits and pieces that Lafayette was never too shy to share.

Apparently I had done a good job and I felt proud of myself. What he did next, I'll admit I had thought about, especially since I remembered quite vividly that bit from my dream. Oh, God, that felt wonderful. I had been missing so much…

I gazed up at his face, and admired his sleeping form. I knew in that instant that I'd do anything for our relationship to work. As far as I was concerned, this was it, and I was ready to fight through whatever may come our way. Unless he fell out of love with me, there was nothing I wasn't willing to work through. I had a flashback at the little blonde kids running through a garden, a dream I had every now and then for a few years, and smiled, imagining they would be Eric's.

"What are you smiling about, love?" he asked. I hadn't even noticed he was up.

"Just remembering my dream for some reason," I admitted.

"The recurring one?" he asked and perked up.

"Yeah."

"And what were you thinking about?" he asked in a teasing voice. Well, if he wanted it this way…

"I was actually realizing how much they looked like you, you know? Your eyebrows, your mouth…" I trailed off and he smiled wide instead of being put off, as I half expected him to be.

"I can't wait to knock you up," he said, rolling half on top of me and we both froze when we realized what he'd said.

"You can't?" I asked in a small voice and his body relaxed against mine.

"I shouldn't have assumed you'd want that as well, I'm sorry," he replied and tried to get off of me.

"Hey, I do. I mean, I think I do. Now that we're together, I can't imagine myself with anyone else," I told him honestly and kept him in his place. "I guess that means, sometime, in the future, kids will happen."

"I'm going to be honest and lay it all out on the table. I don't mean to overwhelm you, since we've only just started this, but I don't want to play games either. I've been in love with you for years and now that I have you, I'm not letting go unless you ask me to. I'm not playing games, Sookie, I want this, all of this – your friendship, your love. I want to be your everything. Friend, lover, husband, the father of your kids. All of it. I'm in it for the long run," he declared.

Tears were already rolling down my cheeks. My heart grew ten sizes. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me, and the sincerity in his voice made it that much better.

"As much as I'm a writer, I can't find words right now. I… Eric, I can't wait for you to knock me up," I told him, knowing he'd understand that I wasn't playing games either.

He smiled broadly at me and his hand caressed my cheek, wiping away the tears.

"This is it."

"This is it," I agreed, my grin just as bright as his.

He closed his eyes as he leant forward and kissed me slowly, languidly, like we were sealing a pact.

We spent most of the morning, sitting on our sides, looking at each other and smiling. Until my belly gave out a monster growl, and we agreed to go get breakfast, then visit the Sculpture Garden Eric had mentioned.

We made our way to the hotel lounge and had our late breakfast before we went outside. It was warmer than it had been yesterday, so I was happy.

He took my hand and led me to the car, choosing to drive to the park rather than walk the distance. When we got there, I was amazed at the wonderful works of art around us. You could even touch them, which was prohibited in most museums. We marveled at some and laughed at others. Conversation was flowing easily. Why had I expected anything would change, I had no idea. We were still us, and we were perfect for each other.

We took a seat on a bench and Eric pulled his phone out and took our first picture as a couple. There was nothing that could wipe out the smiles on our faces.

After a couple of hours we headed for the car. Eric suggested we get something to eat again so we wouldn't be starved by the time we got home. I agreed happily, and we went back to the French Quarter.

Hand in hand, we walked on the streets and suddenly, Eric dragged me into a shop. Celtic themed items filled the small space, and he led me to a stand with jewelry.

"See? That one there," he said excitedly, pointing to a pendant with a silver chain. "That's a triskelion, and it means personal growth. My mom used to have one, and she always wore it, saying it brought her inspiration to write her poems. It also represents about every trilogy you can think of, whether you're thinking of God or past, present, future, you know?" he asked excitedly.

"It's lovely," I agreed.

We, of course, didn't leave the shop until he bought me the necklace. He fastened it around my neck and kissed me lightly.

"May it bring you inspiration as it did my mother," he said and I wished then, more than ever, that I could have had the chance to meet her. His father was a wonderful man, but Eric and he had never been that close. When they moved here, he found a mother-figure in my Gran, but never really connected with his dad.

"Thank you, hon," I told him. "I love it, it's wonderful."

We ate an early dinner at a small open-air café, and then we were back on the road. We held hands the entire way.

By the time we reached home it was nearly midnight. We moved silently through the house, and up to_ our _bedroom. I freshened myself up a bit, changing into one of his t-shirts and a pair of boy-shorts, while he opted for a pair of long sleep pants that hung low on his hips.

We kissed for a few minutes, but we were both too exhausted to fool around. We fell asleep quickly, tangled up in each others' arms.

* * *

><p>Also, the necklace looks like this http:www(dot)blockaderunner(dot)com/images/Jewlry/triskele081199(dot)jpg

I've actually asked Keri to design me this tattoo and I'm getting it done next month :D I've had that necklace and lost it, unfortunately. So instead of keep being a sad panda, I'm doing something about it.

I live for your reviews so resuscitate me! Cheesy, right?

xoxo

Gaby


	10. Time of My Life

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but life's been a bitch this week so I didn't have time for anything. I promise the next chapter, however, will come by tuesday, depending when I get some free time.

I want to thank each and every one of you for the reviews and nice words, and for sharing your own stories. I love you all so much!

Big big thanks to my girl, Keri (BelleViolette) for being my wonderful beta. You should all check her new story, called Spellbound! God, I love it and I'm sure you'll all love it too.

I've updated the playlist - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WpmILPAcRQo&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=10

* * *

><p><em>Now I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>No I never felt like this before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_I've been waiting for so long_  
><em>Now I've finally found someone<em>  
><em>To stand by me<em>

_We saw the writing on the wall_  
><em>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

_Both: Now with passion in our eyes_  
><em>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<em>  
><em>So we take each other's hand<em>  
><em>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<em>

_Just remember_  
><em>You're the one thing<em>  
><em>I can't get enough of<em>  
><em>So I'll tell you something<em>  
><em>This could be love because<em>

_I've had the time of my life_  
><em>No I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>  
><em>'Cause I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>  
><em>'Til I found the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_With my body and soul_  
><em>I want you more than you'll ever know<em>

_ So we'll just let it go_  
><em>Don't be afraid to lose control<em>

_Yes I know whats on your mind_  
><em>When you say:<em>  
><em>"Stay with me tonight."<em>

_ Just remember_  
><em>You're the one thing<em>

_I can't get enough of_  
><em>So I'll tell you something<em>  
><em> This could be love because<em>

_I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>'Til I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

(Dirty Dancing OST - Time of My Life)

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

His bedroom became my bedroom. I woke him up, the day after our date, with a kiss and a big yes to moving into the same room with him. After the events that had unfolded in New Orleans, I knew I couldn't go back to sleeping alone. Hell, even aside from that, I knew I'd make excuses to join him in bed so I could get a goodnight's sleep. Why bother resisting what I wanted, right?

The next few weeks were full of changes for us. Apart from getting used to our new relationship, we had to get used to living with each other. How did it go? Well, perfect, how else? He worked short shifts so he could get home to me, and I quit my reporter job. I spent my days in his – our – office, and wrote and made the changes Stan was asking from me. I also had some side projects that kept me busy, like writing some poetry. I had never written poems before, but thought maybe the necklace Eric had fastened around my neck was doing some magic. Although I had always allowed him to read my work, he learned pretty fast that he was not to touch my poems. Somehow they felt like they came straight from my soul, and I saw them as a diary of sorts.

When he was home and wanted to write, he'd go on the porch outside, laptop in hand, and did his thing. When I wanted to be outside, he'd go inside without as much as a sound. He'd kiss me, smile and shoot a wink in my direction, completely shifting my train of thoughts.

We enjoyed cuddling on the couch and watching NCIS reruns or the DVDs, or we'd sometimes switch to CSI or choose a movie. He also loved helping me cook because he liked the smile I always had on my face. He knew why I smiled, and that's why he was so happy about it – it was because I always used to cook with Gran. He made a habit of watching the two of us work our way around the kitchen pretty soon after he moved in town. He said it reminded him of his mom, so who were we to ruin his trip down memory lane, right?

He'd called his dad about the second week into our relationship, and told him I had moved in with him and why. Leif had always liked me, and he immediately offered his help with Bill and Jason if I needed it, but Eric assured him that he had it all taken care of. When Eric answered "actually, yes, we are," I smiled like a loon. His dad apparently made it a habit of asking him if we were together "yet" every time they talked. Apparently everyone else saw it but us. He even invited us over, so we promised we'd make time to go and see him soon.

Out of all of our friends, Pam's was the funniest reaction. The two of us had spent quite some time on the phone and we became fast friends. When I finally admitted to her, that yes, indeed, I was seeing "tall, blonde and hot" she asked if he had "pillaged my village yet". I mean, who asks that? She was worse than Amelia and Di, I swear! Personal boundaries were zilch to her.

As for the rest of the gang, well, we received everything from "finally, hookah'" to "I told you so". As expected, the news had spread faster than wildfire in a dry field. Since we knew them so well, it was quite the shock they didn't overwhelm us with attention. You know the kind, the persistent gawks your friends will give you and the new partner in your life. It appeared to be a common agreement to give us space. They seemed to be afraid that we'd get spooked or something. We had braced ourselves for nothing, apparently. Don't get me wrong, they still stole glances and had stupid grins on their faces as they looked at us, but I just loved that they were so supportive.

Living with Eric resembled living in a fairy tale. We didn't fight, we knew when to give each other space and when we needed cuddling; we talked about everything from news to our most secret dreams; we spoke about feelings, and neither of us ran. Over the past weeks, we had discovered that not much had changed for us as friends. We were still just as silly and open with each other as before, only now we were closer than I ever thought possible.

I had fallen for him like I had never fallen before, and I did not feel sorry, knowing he'd keep my heart safe. I knew he felt the same, the look in his eyes giving his feelings away every time he chanced a look in my direction. I trusted him completely, and I was simply excited for our future. Every kiss we shared brought butterflies into my belly, and my heart hammered in my chest. I guess this is what Gran had been telling me about.

We made sure to give each other enough attention but not smother one another. We had to work and we couldn't just act like horny teenagers all the time. However, keeping apart was harder than I thought it would be, and we needed to be in separate rooms to play nice. The attraction between us was insane, and sometimes I felt I would combust if I didn't feel him or kiss him. I had never felt lust like this before and he knew it, judging by that smug smile on his face. The three weeks that had passed since we returned from New Orleans had been filled with more orgasms than I've had in my entire life, and I'd managed to perfect my blow job technique. Who knew I could replace the need for air with the sound of his moans? I could live on those…

However, it was becoming harder and harder to stop at heavy petting and oral sex. I felt like I could never get enough of him, and I hoped I never would.

It was the first Friday of October, and the weather was a bit chilly. We were meeting up with the gang and they had decided we were going dancing. Since Eric had to take care of the café until 8 tonight, Lafayette had offered to come in and help me "glam up".

"Come on, hookah, we need to get ya ready for tonight. I has a feeling you are gonna need to be all prettied up before you get all tousled up, if ya get what I mean," he said as he walked through the door, glittery bandana on his head, and an oversized matching purse on his arm. Luckily he kept on walking so he didn't see me blush.

"Laf, what the hell are you carrying in there?"

"Oh, nothing that you have to worry your pretty little head with. You just close ya eyes and lemme do my magic," he instructed as he reached the bathroom.

I would have used the half hour he used to work on my face and hair for a nap if it weren't for this contest he was playing with himself called "let's see how red Sookie's face gets".

"So, I know you two have yet to get it on, hookah, or you'd have a constant smile on, but tell me you at least got him off," he said.

"Laaaaf!"

"Na-ah! Don't give me that and spill!"

"Fuck you!"

"Now, you know I'm batting for the other team, sugar, so that won't be possible. Now tell me you got down on your pretty knees and sucked him off cause I know I would!" he said, in a very matter-of-fact voice.

My eyes were shut tight and I wanted to bury myself somewhere deep down and never come out again. My cheeks were burning with heat.

"Ah, now I think I know what that silence means. Did he like the tricks I taught you?"

"Oh, for goodness' sakes, Lafayette!"

"What? He did?" he teased.

"He didn't like the tricks you taught me, he loved them, ok? And now that I answered your insane, embarrassing questions, can we not talk about my sexlife?"

"Hookah, you need to loosen up if you're about to fuck the shit out of that Viking, fine piece of ass, ok? He's a lot more relaxed about sex and he should be. It's all natural," he said and although I was embarrassed as hell about talking to Laf about it, I knew he was right. I had to loosen up. I was a grown woman and sex was completely normal. Hear me roar.

"You're right. I just never had much to talk about, you know? Alcide was…well, Alcide. It was a one time thing a lifetime ago, and then there was Bill. I can't say much about his technique or stamina or anything. Frankly, sex was kind of lame with him," I said, and Laf snorted.

"Oh sistah, I bet the way he has sex fits with his boring personality as well, am I right?"

"You have no idea… Now, I'm kind of out of my element. I'm not some sex kitten, and I'm somehow scared he'll be disappointed with me, when we do get in bed, you know?"

"Sookie, open your eyes," he said, and I obliged him. "That man worships the ground you walk on. There is nothing you could do or not do to disappoint him in any way, you hear me? Now that the veil has lifted off ya eyes, it's obvious you two love each other. Stop worrying and enjoy what you have," he said in the most eloquent phrase I think he ever spoke.

"Thank you, Lala. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Ah, of course you do. I'm completely fabulous. Plus, I know how to give a blow job and talk about it," he said with a wink and a laugh.

"That you do," I laughed along with him.

"Now, hookah, you look fabulous as well. Take a look at ya gorgeousness," he instructed and took a step away from me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't recognize myself. My skin was flawless, my eyes looked bluer than ever, my lips were pouty and my cheeks were rosy. My hair cascaded in soft waves around my face. I looked beautiful.

"Wow, you're quite the magician. I can't believe this is me," I said, gaping.

"Oh, that's you all right. Now let's get you into this dress I brought," he said, taking out an ice-blue bandage dress.

"Wow, where did you get that? Isn't it Herve Leger? That thing is over a grand," I asked.

"Not if you know the right people. Now shut up and get in it. It's a belated birthday present so say thank you and shut up," he cut me off before I could protest.

I took a deep breath and thanked him before I took the dress from him.

"It's gorgeous!"

"You bet your ass it is. Now get in it cause I wanna see you wearing it," he instructed.

"Yeah yeah, wait a sec and let me get some matching underwear," I told him, and went to my unused bedroom to pick them up. I got a blue bra with lace details from Victoria's Secret, and a thong, since too many lines would show under that tight dress. I got into them and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh, hot mama! He won't be able to resist you," Laf said when he saw me in my underwear. It never bothered me to walk like that in front of him. He was, afterall, gay, and he was much like a girlfriend to me.

"I don't want him to," I said smugly and earned a raised eyebrow from him.

"Mmm, I like it when you're sassy. Now get your ass in the dress," he said smiling.

The dress hugged my body to a T. It fit perfectly and I looked great in it.

"This dress, right here, was made for you, hookah," he said, a proud look on his face.

"Oh, thank you so much Laffy, it's the best birthday gift ever," I told him, and hugged him.

"Don't mention it. Actually, you can mention it to Eric cause I'm fairly certain I want to see him thanking me for picking it up," he said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

After he was done with me he went ahead and prettied himself up while I took a moment to give Eric a call.

"Hi, honey, how are you?"

"Hello, Lover. I'm fine. I can't wait to see you. How about you?" he asked, his voice pure sex.

"My temperature has increased considerably just now. I think I may be coming down with something," I said, feigning illness.

"Oh, poor baby. I guess I will have to take care of you then. Bed rest, yes?" he asked, and my mind went straight back to last night when he was taking care of me in said bed.

"That sounds perfect, actually. Unfortunately, the gang is on us, and if we don't spend time with them, we'll never hear the end of it," I said sighing.

"No matter, we have time afterwards," he said, and I smiled as wide as possible.

"That we do. So, Laf and I are going to meet Alcide, Di, Ames, Pam and Stan at the bar, so we'll be there when you come, ok?"

"Sure thing, Lover. I already have the spare clothes with me so I'll change here in the office before I come there."

"Mmm, you have the blue shirt, don't you?" I asked, remembering how perfectly blue his eyes were when he wore it.

"Your favorite," he said.

"Indeed. Well, I can hear Laf getting out of the bathroom. I'll see you in half hour. I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. See you then," he said and the line went dead.

Lafayette looked fabulous as always as he descended the stairs, striking a pose right in the middle.

"Perfect, Lala, perfect!" I chimed in, and he nodded in thanks.

"Well then, let's get our perfect asses out of here before we're late," he said, and I couldn't agree more. Eric had worked the entire day and I was anxious to see him.

We got in his pink car and drove to Angel's. He was a DJ here, but tonight he was free. Laf was the one who had decided to go dancing here, and none of us protested since we knew we'd get cheaper drinks.

Alc and Amelia were sitting at our booth, while Pam and Stan were already dancing nearby. I waved at them and they waved back, before going back to ignoring everything and everyone. I swear, those two could be in a room full of people watching them, and they wouldn't notice.

"Hey," I greeted, bending to hug Alc and Ames.

"Hey, Sook," Amelia yelled in my ear as she pulled me into a death grip.

We ordered drinks when Di returned from the ladies' room, and I soon found myself pulled onto the dance floor with the girls. We didn't care too much if it was early, we'd pretty much dance whenever and wherever.

We danced to three or four songs, when I felt familiar hands splaying on my hips. His mouth came close to my ear, saying only one word.

"Lover."

I closed my eyes, and my body melted into his. His hands wrapped around me and pulled my body close. We swayed from left to right to the notes of the classic "Time of My Life". As the chorus came in, his hand took mine and he spun me around, out of his embrace, and we started imitating the steps as best as we could remember. I laughed as we danced, remembering when we had tried out the routine one evening back in high school, after watching the movie. I had found out then, despite Eric's considerable height, he could dance like his feet were on fire.

We finished off the dance by kissing like we were alone in the club and by the time we got to the booth, we realized our friends were all clapping at us excitedly.

"Wow, guys! I didn't know you could dance like that," Pam said.

"We were just fooling around," I said.

"It was still awesome," Stan piped in. "Maybe you two should be dancers, not writers," he joked.

"It crossed my mind a few times," Eric replied with a laugh.

We ordered another round of drinks, and joked around. The girls stole me for a few dances before Eric once again stepped in. Texas' "In Demand" was blaring through the speakers. It seemed like it was "Oldies but Goodies" night.

Our bodies moved close together, and we gazed into each others' eyes the entire time we danced. Although we were merely looking at each other, I could feel the temperature rise up. His hands felt heavier on my skin.

"You look amazing in that dress. I've been watching you all night, and you've been driving me crazy; the way you move, the way you laugh, the way you talk, the way this dress clings to your body makes me want to get you home," he whispered in my ear as he hugged my body from behind once more.

I closed my eyes and let out a small moan at his words. I was grinding into him and I could feel how true his words were.

I turned around, flush against his chest, put my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him passionately and his hands cupped my ass bringing me even closer. We broke for breath, and I stood on my tiptoes, kissed his cheek, and brought my lips to his ear.

"Then, take me home," I said in my best sultry voice.

His eyes became darker, and a small smirk played at his lips. He grabbed my hand and tugged me to the booth, picked up my purse, and yelled out a goodbye to our giggling friends.

Once we were outside at the car, he turned me around and trapped my body against the Corvette, capturing my lips into a kiss.

We broke away, got into the car, and I spent the entire way home somewhere between smiling like a loon, and biting my lip. He drove fast, faster than usual, but he seemed to be in the same smiling mood.

He parked outside the house, got out and pulled me out of the car, wrapping his arms around me and planting a kiss on my lips. He scooped me up and carried me to the door, got inside and walked us straight to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>So, will they or won't they? You'll find out soon, I promise!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	11. The Answer

Hey everyone! Thanks you so much for the wonderful reviews! I love you all!

Also, big big thanks go to **Keri** who once again saved my ass, and to **Anne (Northwomn)** who gave me some pointers as well! Thank you, honeys! I love you both! Go read **Spellbound**, BelleViolette's new fic (you can find it in my fav list).

Playlist - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=0c7qo7CZAh8&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=11

I don't own the characters or the lyrics to the song.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah,<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>So patiently<em>  
><em>And now you're here<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_You're my answer_  
><em>Thank you (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>I think you're my answer<em>  
><em>Uh, Here I go<em>

_You're the answer_  
><em>All this time I've tried to find you<em>  
><em>I've been yearnin' (I've been yearning inside)<em>  
><em>You're the answer to the question that's been burning (I've been burning inside)<em>  
><em>When they ask me who I love<em>  
><em>You're the answer (You're my answer)<em>  
><em>You're my answer<em>

_Patiently I've waited for this day to finally come_  
><em>Knowing someday somehow I would find that special one<em>  
><em>Someone perfect, someone true, someone that I knew, was you (I knew it was you)<em>

_Who can hold me tight, keep me warm, through the night_  
><em>Who can wipe my tears, when it's wrong, make it right<em>  
><em>Who can give me love, 'til I'm satisfied<em>  
><em>Who's the one I need in my life<em>

_You're the answer_  
><em>All this time I've tried to find you<em>  
><em>I've been yearnin' (I've been yearning inside)<em>  
><em>You're the answer to the question that's been burning (I've been burning inside)<em>  
><em>When they ask me who I love<em>  
><em>You're the answer (You're the answer baby)<em>  
><em>You're my answer<em>

_I can hardly speak because I'm underneath your spell_  
><em>Saving every moment that I have you to myself<em>  
><em>Putting my love to the test<em>  
><em>'Cause baby this is destiny (Yeah, This is destiny)<em>

_Who can hold me tight, keep me warm, through the night_  
><em>You can wipe my tears, when its wrong, make it right<em>  
><em>You can give me love, 'til I'm satisfied<em>  
><em>You're the one I need in my life<em>

_You're the answer_  
><em>All this time I've tried to find you<em>  
><em>I've been yearnin' (I've been yearning)<em>  
><em>You're the answer to the question that's been burning (I've been burning inside)<em>  
><em>When they ask me who I love<em>  
><em>You're the answer (You're my answer)<em>  
><em>You're my answer (You're my answer)<em>

_You're the answer (Yeah)_  
><em>All this time I've tried to find you<em>  
><em>I've been yearnin' (I've been yearning for you)<em>  
><em>You're the answer to the question that's been burning (Burning)<em>  
><em>When they ask me who I love<em>  
><em>You're the answer (You're the answer)<em>  
><em>You're my answer<em>

_Who can hold me tight, keep me warm, through the night?_  
><em>Who can wipe my tears, when it's wrong, make it right?<em>  
><em>Who can give me love, 'til I'm satisfied?<em>  
><em>Who's the one I need in my life? (You're my answer)<em>

_You're the answer (You're the answer)_  
><em>All this time I've tried to find you<em>  
><em>I've been yearnin' (I've been yearning)<em>  
><em>You're the answer to the question that's been burnin' (That's been burning)<em>  
><em>When they ask me who I love<em>  
><em>You're the answer (The answer baby)<em>  
><em>You're my answer<em>

_You're the answer (You're my answer_  
><em>You're my answer, You're My answer)<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're my answer <em>

_(Britney Spears - The Answer)_

**EPOV**

She had been driving me crazy the entire night. Lafayette kept elbowing me and pointing at her, like I needed any indication about how hot my Sookie was.

"You can thank me now or later," he said.

"What for?"

"You like the dress?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile grew on my face instantly.

"Thank you, Lala, you're wonderful," I told him, trying to imitate the way he always requested to be formally thanked.

"You're more than welcome, gorgeous. Too bad you're not gay," he said and I chuckled, shaking my head.

My eyes shifted to Sookie once more and I got up, not able to bear being so far from her anymore. We danced to some song I couldn't comprehend because her ass was grinding on my hard-on. All I wanted was to get her home and I couldn't believe my ears when she suggested I do just that. We stormed out of there and I didn't care that the Gossip Girls were giggling behind us after I snatched her purse from the booth.

The entire way home, I could only think of Sookie's body against mine. These past three weeks had been the best ever, but they were also torture. I was waiting for her to be ready and I knew I'd wait however long she needed, but it didn't mean I didn't dream about it every night and some of the days as well. We were fooling around daily and I felt like the world made sense every time I made her come. The things she did to my body were driving me crazy, but I tried to contain myself and not slam into her and fuck her brains out like I wanted to. She had never been one to jump in bed with her boyfriends, that I knew. I also knew that she was trying to treat our relationship like a normal relationship, despite the way we already felt for each other. Put the two together and I knew I'd have to wait for her sign when she wanted to take the next step. The last thing I wanted was for her to regret sleeping with me too soon.

I parked the car in front of the house and practically ran to her door. I scooped her up and stormed through the house, going straight to our bedroom. I put her on her feet the second we were inside, closed the door and turned on the lights.

She turned around to face me and there was something new in her eyes. Some sort of determination mixed with something else. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me flush against the door. Her other hand stretched for the switch light and she turned down the dimmer until there was only a faint glow around the room. A smirk played at her lips as she came closer to me. Her arms went around my neck, pushed my jacket off and her fingers fisted in my hair as she pulled my mouth to hers. We kissed slowly, the passion growing. Her leg found its way between my own, caressing the inside of my thigh. My hands went to her ass and I pulled her closer to me. My hand trailed down to her left thigh and I lifted her skirt a bit so her leg could easily hook around my hip.

She didn't hesitate, broke the kiss, anchored herself around my neck and lifted her other leg around my waist as well. My hands were kneading her ass and she left out a moan as her pussy came in contact with my hardness.

I turned us around and pinned her to the door, reveling in the way she felt against me. I kissed her hard and when she needed air I went for the column of her neck. She moaned and writhed against me, rubbing herself on me. I could feel her heat against me, even through her panties and my jeans.

"Bed," she breathed out, and I moaned my agreement, my mouth still busy with her neck.

I secured her in my arms and walked to the bed. I wanted to put her down on it, but she wouldn't unhook her legs so I stumbled forward on top of her.

She giggled and pulled me back when I tried to get up.

"I love you," she said, looking into my eyes, the mood shifting slightly.

"I love you, too," I told her and gave her the softest of kisses.

She hooked a leg around my hip and flipped us. She looked like an angel on top of me. Her hands went to her shoes and she pushed them off before getting up. I groaned in protest and she simply smiled at me.

She gathered her hair on one side, turned around and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Unzip me?" she asked in a small voice.

Something was different in the way she acted, but I couldn't pin-point what. After that night in New Orleans, she quit being shy about being naked around me. However, I realized, she had never before asked me to undress her. She would take her clothes off herself, or join me in bed already naked, or raise her arms for me to take off her shirt, but she had never before asked for it.

I got up and kissed her neck lightly as my hand went to her zipper, pulling it down slowly. I wanted to enjoy every second of this. When I reached the end, I trailed my fingers up on the skin I had revealed and she shivered lightly under my touch. I used both hands to push the straps off her shoulders and the sound the fabric made as it pooled to her feet was music to my ears.

I turned her around and our eyes met. I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands went straight to my shirt and she started unbuttoning it. When she was out of buttons, her hands went to my shoulders, pushed my shirt off and then her fingers found my hair once more.

After a few moments of kissing, her hand trailed to my chest once more and she pushed lightly. I complied and took a step back. She stood before me in her ice blue underwear that made her look like a supermodel, biting her lip.

What could she possibly be thinking for her to be nervous about?

I toed off my shoes and grabbed for her hand, pulling her in the middle of the bed. We were face to face, on our knees.

I kissed her again and soon her hand found my belt buckle and she fumbled around until she got it open. She thumbed off the button and unzipped my way-too-tight jeans. Her hands trailed the skin on my hips to the small of my back and she pushed my pants down, cupping my ass in the process. I smirked a bit into the kiss, knowing that she had a fondness for my ass and she'd touch it or look at it whenever possible.

I pulled us into a sitting position and shimmied out of my pants. We lay back down next to each other, quiet, smiling.

We shifted to our sides, and she looked at my face, searching for something.

"You're nervous about something. Tell me," I urged her. We always talked about everything and I'd be damned if I let anything change that.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she asked and I panicked a little. Usually, after this question there never came anything good.

"I do. I love you, too," I told her.

"I want you to be happy," she said.

"I am happy. Here. With you in my arms. When you're happy. When you smile. When you laugh. When you kiss me. I _am_ happy, Sookie," I told her.

"I feel like I'm living a fairy tale, you know? If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up again," she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Does that make me Prince Charming or am I Sleeping Beauty again?" I joked.

"Oh, you're definitely Prince Charming, Eric. You'd never fit in Sleeping Beauty's gown," she answered and I relaxed a bit. If she could joke, everything was ok.

I kissed her and she giggled when my hand trailed her ribs. It was her ticklish spot and it always amused me how fast she reacted.

She rolled on her back and pulled me with her. Her legs spread, making room for me. Our kisses became more frenzied after our sexes met and even with the material of our underwear between us, I could still feel how wet she was and it drove me crazy. She hooked her legs around my waist, allowing a fuller contact and I moaned.

"Lover, you're driving me crazy," I told her when I attacked her cleavage.

"Good," she breathed out as her nails dug into my shoulders.

I pushed a hand under the small of her back, cupping her ass in my palm. Her back arched and it pushed her breasts right into my eager mouth. My free hand cupped her flesh and I pulled down her bra, exposing her rosy nipple. I kissed and laved her peak and she writhed in my arms, panting slightly.

"Oh, God, Eric, I want you," she said and I bit her nipple slightly before freezing as her words sunk in.

"Eric?" she asked. Apparently I hadn't been moving for a while now.

Our eyes met and she smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I needed to be sure she was certain or I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"Make love to me, honey," she said, nodding and cupping my face, bringing my lips to hers.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I poured everything I felt for her in that kiss. How long had I waited for this moment…

She arched her back into me again and I took it as an invitation to unhook her bra. I pulled the material off her arms and stood up so I could see her. Her skin was flushed and her breathing heavy. I kissed her breasts and she moaned in reply. I trailed kisses down her abdomen before I kneeled between her legs. My fingers hooked into the strings that kept her panties together and she lifted her hips in encouragement. I pulled the thong down her legs and settled between her thighs.

Her breath caught as I licked a trail on her slit. I kissed, licked and nibbled at her until she called me "God", for in those moments I truly felt like I owned the world. I pushed a finger in and then another, pumping her slowly, spreading her, preparing her for my size. I knew some girls had troubles taking me in. I didn't want Sookie to feel any pain tonight, so I made sure she was thoroughly prepared.

"Fuck, Eric!" she yelled when I sucked on her clit and pressed on her spot, pulling an orgasm out of her.

I kissed her abdomen as she came down from her high. She had a dreamy smile on her face as she pulled slightly on my hair, urging me to join her on the pillows. She kissed me hard and hugged me to her, her breasts flattening on my chest.

"Mmm, I love how you make me lose control," she said before hooking her leg over my hip, andmoved to flip me over. The wetness of her pussy seeped into the material of my underwear and I groaned, pulling her over me and kissing her.

"Oh, Lover, how I want you," I told her and she let out a little moan at my words.

She stood upright and her hand went in my underwear, squeezing my cock. I grabbed for the sheets around me, when she got off of me and pulled my underwear down my legs. Her head lowered to my dick and she licked around the head slowly. Torture, but oh so good. She took me in her mouth and I thought I'd rip the sheets.

"Fuck!" came out of my mouth.

She giggled and the vibrations of her laughter went straight to my balls. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking me and licking me like I was a popsicle. After a few moments she took me out of her mouth and pumped me a few times with her hand.

I watched in wonder as she straddled my lap once more. I cursed out loudly when our naked sexes touched for the first time.

I stretched a hand to the drawer, the thought of a condom passing through my head. We were both clean but in case she had any doubts about me, I didn't want her to regret it afterwards. She leaned forward and caught my hand.

"I want to feel you," she said and I pulled her face to mine, kissing her.

Her hand went between us and she grabbed my cock, positioning me at her entrance before sinking down slowly. All thoughts left my brain when I felt her heat spreading to make room for me. She moaned loudly and my hands went to her hips. She would sink an inch and then come up again only to sink an extra inch as she went back down.

By the time I was all in, we were both panting. She stood upright and started moving over me, slowly; adjusting. It felt like the puzzle was complete. Being connected with her in this way seemed right, perfect. It wasn't just the pleasure I felt, it was so much more. So, so much more.

"Fuck, this is heaven," I said as she swirled her hips.

"Oh God, yes," she moaned.

My grip tightened on her hips and I watched in wonder as she moved on top of me. Finally together like this. I sat upright and hugged her body to mine as she continued rolling her hips. I started thrusting upwards and our combined movements had her shaking with pleasure soon. I kissed her the entire time, swallowing her moans and welcoming the scratches she was leaving on my back.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she chanted as she came, her pussy tightening around my cock.

"Fuck, Lover! I love you, too," I told her and flipped us over. She might have cum, but I wasn't anywhere near done with her.

Her knees came up as I started thrusting into her slowly, giving her time to recover.

"Faster," she breathed out before latching onto my neck, sucking, marking me as hers. Fuck, I was hers now and forever, she could mark me as much as she wanted.

I increased my pace and I slammed into her, making sure to hit her clit with every thrust. I raised myself on my arms, watching her body under mine, watching the way we connected. Her eyes followed mine and she cursed immediately once she saw us joined together. Her muscles started twitching around me and she came once more, screaming my name.

I slowed down and covered her body with mine. Her legs hooked around my waist and her arms hugged me to her.

"I love you so much, Eric. You're perfect," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Lover," I told her before I felt her hips urging me to move again.

I moved in and out slowly while we kissed languidly, reveling in the newness of our situation. In those moments I was sure we were made for each other.

Our passion flared once more and I started moving with more determination. I lifted off of her and I settled with my feet tucked under me, her ass on my thighs. The new position had her moaning louder than before. Her pussy was all exposed to me and my thumb found her clit and started massaging it in tight circles.

"Oh, Eric! Cum with me," she said. "I need to feel you cum," she said between shaky breaths.

I moaned at her words and started thrusting in her with more abandon, letting myself get taken over by the sensations running through my body. We both came at the same time, a flurry of fireworks erupting behind my eyelids, as our orgasms ignited each other.

I slumped over her as we caught our breaths.

I refused to pull out of her so I turned us on our sides so I could hug her body and not squish her with my weight.

Her eyes finally opened and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"This was perfect, Eric," she said and my heart did a winning lap.

"You were perfect," I told her honestly.

"Is it always going to be like this?" she asked, her fingers tracing my face.

"Sex or us?"

"Us."

"I hope so. Whatever comes our way, we're together now. Anything that happens changes us both," I told her, meaning every word.

She smiled and she leaned forward, kissing me briefly.

"Forever," she vowed.

"Forever," I replied and kissed her slowly, sealing the pact.

I pulled out of her when we came up for air, got to my knees and scooped her up, earning a squeal from her.

"Let's get cleaned up, Lover. Hot bath?" I asked as I carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>So, was it "up to snuff"?<p>

Also, a question - do you want the next chapter to cover SPOV for their night together or moving forward?

I'm going to warn you that I'm not sure there's going to be another chapter this week. I'm all alone at work, doing double work, and I have a side project that I have to finish for some extra cash. If I find time to squeeze in some writing, then I'll do it, but I'm not promising anything.

Please, leave a review and tell me what you think and I'd also love it if you would visit my wordpress - gabrielleblue(dot)wordpress(dot)com - and told me what you think of the blog and the "artwork". If you have time, of course.

Much love,

xoxo

Gaby


	12. Marionette

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this chappy. It's been a hectic week and this one seems it will be just the same, so bare with me.

This chappy hasn't been betaed yet (I might twist something around when Keri or Anne get back to me, but if I do I'll mention it when I post the next one). So if there's anything wrong in it, it's completely my bad. Heh. Everyone, keep your fingers crossed for Keri, who's moving and she needs a lot of positive energy to get through packing and whatnot. Or maybe a lot more coffee... :D Love you, hon!

Now, I admit, I'm a complete review whore. So, please please please, leave your thoughts! I want to hear them! I feel like you're all liking the story less since you're not reviewing anymore and I need to know if the train derailed along the way or something. So please, leave me some love or hate, kisses, anything :D.

I don't own the characters, but I have more fun with them. I also don't own the lyrics to this song. Playlist is updated! http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=gkyvI0v1O9k&feature=autoplay&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=12&playnext=1

* * *

><p><em>She says Hey! Wait<em>

_Listen now to what I've got to say_

_I don't think I want it this way_

_We become some more Excuse and love that's come undone_

_And how do we get so numb_

_I wanna be in your control_

_So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go_

_I wanna be your puppet on a string_

_Baby I'm not holding back_

_We can do anything_

_And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way_

_We're as close to love as we'll ever get_

_I wanna be your marionette_

_Marionette_

_Marionette_

_So lets play the charade_

_I'm helpless like a child lost in the dark_

_And I need you to light a spark_

_It's a game but the same_

_I need to feel that this is love somehow_

_So don't disconnect me now_

_I wanna be in your control_

_So unmerciful_

_You can twist me and turn just don't let me go_

_I wanna be your puppet on a string_

_Baby I'm not holding back_

_We can do anything_

_And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way_

_We're as close to love as we'll ever get_

_I wanna be your marionette_

_Marionette_

_Marionette_

_Laying head to head and toe to toe_

_And we're body to body_

_I feel you beside me_

_We're in this masquerade_

_A beautiful game or play_

_It's so powerful with you controlling me I wanna be in you control_

_So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go_

_I wanna be your puppet on a string_

_Baby I'm not holding back_

_We can do anything_

_And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way_

_We're as close to love as we'll ever get_

_I wanna be your marionette_

_Marionette_

_Marionette_

_**(Marionette – Antonia)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOV<strong>_

He put his arms around me and lifted me up, asking if I were up for a hot bath. And man, was I... I felt like goo. Complete and utter goo; every cell in my body felt like it had melted. I had cum so hard that even my brain was mush and I'd probably start talking like Yoda soon. Good feels me. Yep. Much pretty.

The smile on my face was a permanent fixture since Eric and I had become a couple and now the dreamy after-glow eyes would probably join in.

He put me on the counter and turned to the tub. He bent forward to reach for the taps and thus gave me the perfect view on his perfect ass. I let out a small sigh and he chuckled lightly, his body shaking with the laughter. He apparently found it amusing how much I loved his ass. Well, let him chuckle all he wanted if he was going to do it bent over the tub.

He took the shower head and spread hot water over the tub walls, trying to warm it a bit, and then switched to the taps and put in the plug.

"Vanilla or peach?" he pointed to the two bottles.

"A bit of both?" I asked and he did as I suggested. The bubble level was growing slowly in the tub and the bathroom was filled with the sweet aromas.

He turned towards me and lifted me up again before placing me at the front of the tub so he could have room behind me.

"Aaah," I moaned as I felt the warm water surround me.

"Indeed," Eric sighed from behind me, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"This is so nice," I said, closing my eyes.

"Yes," he agreed, his hands finding my breasts.

It was my time to chuckle since his fascination for my breasts was on par with mine for his ass.

We relaxed in the tub until the water threatened to spill. I reached out with my foot and turned off the tap. I settled back against Eric and turned my face so I could kiss him. It started slow, languidly, but his hands on my breasts made me feel hot all over again. I heard the plug being pulled out and the water go down the drain as his hands pulled me even closer. His erection was pressing against my back and I let out a small moan when I felt him.

I pulled away and turned around in his arms, thanking god for his idea to drain the water, or there'd be a lot of it on the floor. Our sexes came in contact and a deep moan echoed the bathroom. Mine, his, I had no idea. I kissed him passionately as his hands started kneading my ass. We broke for air and my lips found his neck as his did the same. I felt like I was in heaven as I rubbed myself all over him. My nipples were painfully hard against his chest. This man could drive me crazy with one touch and I wondered why we'd waited so many years to be together.

"I love you so much," I moaned in his ear as the head of his cock slipped pass my clit.

"I'm never letting you go," he growled and I couldn't agree more with him.

"I'm not going anywhere," I vowed and our eyes met. We smiled and he kissed me again.

I knew we had been together for a brief period of time, but now that I was seeing him as a boyfriend and lover instead of just a friend, I knew he was all I could ever want. There would be no hesitation in our relationship, no trial period, no hiding behind words. We were in it for the long haul and I loved the thrill I felt when I thought about it.

He pulled me up and pressed my back into the wall before resuming the kiss he was laying on me. His leg came between my own and I moaned as he made contact with my pussy. I hitched my own around his hip, as high as I could at my height and he reached under my ass lifting me up. I wrapped my thighs around his hips and let out a moan as a felt the head of his cock against my sensitive flesh.

"I can never get enough of you," he growled as his long fingers reached for my pussy.

"I don't want you to. Oh, Eric, please," I replied, shifting my hips, trying to get him where I wanted him.

"I love it that you want me enough to beg," he growled against my neck as he positioned his cock and pushed all the way in.

"Yes," I hissed as he pounded in me. Gosh he made me feel like a marionette in his hands as he managed to keep me up and fuck me into oblivion. If the first round was passionate and loving, this round was all about claim and need.

He sucked on my neck and I was sure he was going to leave a mark but I couldn't care. My own lips had marked him as my own earlier and the evidence of it was just in reach of my lips. I licked the column of his neck until I reached the lobe of his ear and nibbled on it.

I felt the coil in my abdomen wind and wind until I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded into a million pieces, my nails digging into his shoulders. He growled as I contracted around him and slowed down as I recovered.

He pulled out and put me down slowly, pressing his body into mine as he kissed me. I broke away and turned around, encouraging him to take me as I've wanted him to ever since that dream. I felt insatiable.

He hugged my body from behind and I could feel his hardness between my ass cheeks.

"Are you sure? Cause I can't be gentle when you offer me this. The fantasy of taking you from behind has only been spurred on that night in New Orleans when you dropped your underwear," he spoke low in my ear.

"Yes. I'm sure. I want you to own me," I said, pressing my ass into his erection.

"I want you to love me," I said, wiggling against him.

"I want you to fuck me and rub yourself all over me," was all I managed to say before his arm pulled my ass towards him and positioned his cock at my entrance before plunging in to the hilt.

My moan resonated on the bathroom walls and it only seemed to spur him on as he started driving into me. One of his palms was holding firmly on my hip as the other found my hands and pinned them to the wall.

Every time he drove into me he swirled his hips, hitting the spot inside me that made me want to bite into something to keep from screaming. My tits were pressed against the cold tiles, putting my sense in overdrive.

He turned my body so I was facing the edge of the tub and bent me forward, which I happily obliged, holding on for dear life as he pounded into me and trying not to slip on the remains from the bubble bath. His hands gripped my hips possessively and I moaned with every push, breathing out his name as his fingers lowered to my clit and started rubbing it.

"Fuck, Sookie, cum with me," he groaned and pinched my clit, effectively pushing me over the edge.

"Eriiicc," I yelled out as I came and I felt him follow suit, exploding into me.

His right hand joined the other on my lower back as he tried to steady himself. He pulled out and pulled me up, turning me around so he could kiss me.

"That was…" he said.

"Amazing. Yeah, it was," I agreed. It had always been a fantasy of mine to be fucked like Eric just did, but I didn't even get a mild doggy-style from Bill, since he thought it was "inappropriate".

"Come, let's clean up and go to bed," he suggested and we both rinsed again. We toweled off and went to bed, enjoying the feel of the sheets on our bare skin.

"I love you," he said in form of goodnight as he kissed my shoulder.

"I love you, too," I replied, hugging his arm to me.

"ATWA" from System of a Down woke me the next morning and I had to stumble to my phone which was in Eric's jacket pocket… which was still in a heap near the door.

"Yes," I answered and noticed Eric had also woken, propped up on his elbow.

"Hello. I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday, Miss. Stackhouse, but you asked to be notified when the house is put on sale," the man, who I presumed was one for the three I had met a few weeks before.

"Yes. Thank you for calling. What can you tell me?" I asked.

"The house will be up for sale on Monday, but I have talked to my superiors about your situation and they have agreed to wait for your bid first, if you still want the house back, that is."

"Yes, yes, of course. Thank you for doing that. How much has it been evaluated for?"

"Well, the houses were in much worse condition that your brother declared, so the bank cannot possibly ask for more than 150.000 for the farm house and 100.000 for the lake house. Are you interested in both?"

"No. Just the farm house. 150, got it. I will call you on this number on Monday morning so I can get the details for the account, ok?"

"Sure."

"Thank you for going to all this trouble for me. Have a great weekend."

"You too, Miss Stackhouse and it's no problem. Your fiancé explained everything and I just wanted to help out as much as I can. Have a good day,"

"You too," I said before the call disconnected.

"So?" Eric said from the bed.

"Well, it was one of the men from the bank. The house is put on sale for 150.000 $ and they're going to wait for my bid first, especially since my "fiancé" explained the situation to them," I told him and watched his reaction. A smirk grew on his face, but he said nothing to excuse himself or to explain why he'd told them that.

"I have about 50 in the bank, especially after Pam wired that down-payment," I continued.

"And I'll provide the rest," he said. "I still have plenty from mom and you know I constantly get wired more," he said, mentioning the fund his mom had left him and the copyrights from her poems that still got him a few grand a month.

"And I'll return every penny," I vowed.

"No you won't. What's mine is yours from now on," he said seriously.

"Eric, I can't possibly take that much money from you and not give it back. You already have a house," I said, stubbornly.

"You can and you will," he pressed and it sounded final.

**EPOV**

Hearing about Sookie's house being put to sell brought in an anxious feeling that rocked me to my core. I had almost forgotten about it since we managed to lose ourselves into our own little bubble.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing my silence and far-away look. She crawled up on the bed and sat facing me.

"I just forgot about the house," I downplayed it, smiling forcefully.

"Now you're lying to me. What is it?"

"I'm just afraid that when you'll have the house back you'll want to move back there," I admitted.

"Well, wasn't this a temporary thing?" she asked.

"Yes. It was supposed to be temporary, but I don't want it to be anymore," I admitted, meeting her gaze.

"What are you saying?" she asked, a small smile playing at her lips. The little minx just wanted me to say it.

"Move in with me," I asked her and a grin grew on her face.

She squeaked and hugged me to her. "God, I've been dreading this day. I want the house cause it's been in my family for so long, but I don't want to move out. I'm so glad you feel the same," she said and I laughed.

"We're such fools for not discussing this beforehand. If it's tormented you for all this time then we should have talked about it," I told her.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry I didn't bring it up," she replied and leant forward to kiss me.

My hand went to her ass but she pulled away.

"Na-ah, mister. We have to go out and if we start this we won't get to visit your dad," she said and sighed when she saw my puppy-eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't put that face. We have plenty of time for it when we get back. There are a few other things I haven't done before," she said and efficiently got my attention.

"What do you mean? What haven't you done before?"

"Well, never done it from behind before and I think I've only been on top once," she said and my mouth was gaping. I wanted to say so many things about how big of a loser Bill was, but refrained.

"Well, we've got a lot to cover then," I said instead and kissed her again.

"Yes we do. Now let's get dressed. Oh, here's your phone," she said and passed me the phone she had pocketed from my jacket.

The light was bleeping, announcing I had a message.

"Hey, I've got a message. I bet it's from the rascals we hanged out with. Ha, I was right," I told her as I read the text.

_We know what you did last night._

"Hey, I've got that one too. Which one of them has their number blocked? It says 'private number'."

"Yeah, mine too. It' probably Alc. He's switched through so many numbers lately because of his ex, that he probably forgot to fix the settings," I reminded her.

"Probably. We're going to get an earful from them anyway after the way we left last night," she giggled.

"Oh, you're probably right," I agreed as we got up and started gathering our things to start our day.

Although I felt put off at first that she didn't want to make love this morning, I understood her. She felt like we had all the time in the world and she was reveling in that feeling of security. There would be time later. There would be a forever of "later". I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"You're happy we're going to see your dad?" she asked when she caught me smiling.

"No and yes. I'm just plain happy," I told her truthfully.

We got dressed and soon we were in the car, heading for Bon Temps, where my father lived in "that" mansion that you noticed from about all top levels of any house in town. It was big and imposing, much like he was. We had moved to America when I was 15, after my mother died of cancer. He was a renowned businessman and had multiple companies in America anyway and decided to just move shop when my mom died because before that she wouldn't have allowed it. She used to say Sweden was her inspiration and dad never had the heart to make her leave although his most important businesses were here, which meant he was out of the country most often than not. On the rare occasions he was home, we spent time together, talking, playing chess or going fishing, but it seemed little compared to how attached I was to my mother.

My mom had been a beautiful woman. Tall, blonde hair and with ocean blue eyes. She would always have a smile on her face when she saw me and she was always around when I needed her. She had inspired me to become a writer and I was glad to discover I had inherited her way with words. She wrote hundreds of poems of love, of nature, of life mostly, but I was more of a novelist. When she passed away she left me her entire fortune which she made from selling her books and she also transferred her copywrite to me by will so I received all the money that her work still made.

Although my father had offered me money to start my business and help me settle, I refused him. Using only my mother's money seemed right since her dream was for me to, well, follow my dream. I talked about having a café ever since I was little and mom took me to her favorite place, where she'd often lose herself writing one poem or another. I'd sip on a hot chocolate and color a book, or later read, as she wrote and wrote and wrote, looking at the people around her or on the other side of the glass window.

"I'm sorry I've been so silent," I told Sookie when I realized we were almost at my dad's home.

"No problem. I've been the same. You always get quiet when you go visit him. I've been quiet cause I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous? He loves you," I told her, completely surprised by her admittance.

"Well, yeah, as one of your friends, not your girlfriend."

"Sookie, he's been waiting for us to get together for years now. He always asks about you and tells me how much he appreciates you. It'll be ok," I told her and squeezed her hand.

I pulled up the driveway that lead to the mansion Sookie said it put the Bellefleurs to shame when she first saw it. Apparently the Bellefleur family was the wealthiest in this area and when we moved in and built this house, they just seemed middle class.

My dad heard the car and got out, waiting for us on the porch. He was as tall as I was, but he was of a bigger built. His hair was also a bit darker than mine, but not by much. Even in his fifties, I'd say he was good looking, opinion validated by the number of girlfriends he'd had in the past 6 or 7 years.

"Sookie, my dear," he greeted when she got out of the car. He was waiting for her with his arms wide open.

She giggled and half ran to meet him, walking into his embrace. He whispered something in her ear and she was smiling ear to ear when he released her.

"Eric," he greeted me as well and gave me a manly hug. That just got Sookie laughing.

"Not with you two as well," she said, rolling her eyes. "Hug properly if you're going to hug," she chastised and my dad laughed.

"You're right," he said and pulled me into a "hug-hug", as she named it.

We finally walked into the house and he lead us to the living room and onto the couch.

"I hear you're finally publishing a book, my dear, congratulations," he told her.

"Thank you. Eric's been very helpful with the overview and prereading," she said and I smiled as she took my hand.

"I see what he's told me is true, also. Things have changed between you, yes?" he asked and his face was lit up by a smile.

"Yes, Leif, they have. We just opened our eyes, I guess. I think I've always been in love with him, but didn't let myself see it," she told him like she'd tell her own father. If I found a mother figure in her Gran, she had found her father-figure in my dad and I couldn't be happier for her.

"Well, I'm happy you two finally opened your eyes. Eric kept telling me that things just weren't 'that way' between the two of you, but I felt the sorrow in his voice everytime he said it. I just hope you two are happy together and have a happy life full of love, each other and beautiful children," he said and my eyes got wide, watching Sookie's expression. She, however, smiled and thanked him for the good wishes.

I think the smile on my face will never go away. I hadn't brought it up since New Orleans, but I definitely wanted babies with her. I didn't know if she wanted them now or later, but I saw no point in waiting. I wasn't going anywhere and neither was she. I didn't want to be an old dad and I knew she felt the same and I particularly wanted to make her recurring dream come true.

We spent the next hours chatting about our lives in the past few weeks, about the café and my writing, about Sookie's book, her house and brother and the fact that we had officially moved in together. Dad talked about his relationship with mom some and said that he was beyond certain that she'd have loved Sookie if she were alive and that they'd have been the best of friends, which of course, made Sookie teary-eyed. He talked about Sweden and Sookie said she'd love to visit it some day.

Before we left, she went to the bathroom briefly and dad took the opportunity to get me in his study.

"Son, I know we have not been very close over the years, but you're still my boy and I must say you have my blessing in anything you and Sookie are concerned. I know you don't need it," he said, but I interrupted him.

"I don't need it, but it is nice to know that you agree with my choice. I love her," I told him.

"I know. I can see it in the way you look at her. Here," he said, opening his drawer and handing me a key.

"This was your mother's. Annika instructed me, on her deathbed, to give this to you when you'd find your chosen one. Your heart's desire, as she called it. I think this is it," he said smiling.

"A key? To what?"

"She has a box at the bank in Stockholm. There's a letter and another something that she thought you'd want. It's been there waiting for you since you were 15," he said and I felt tears prickling at the corner of my eyes.

"Thank you," I told him. "I'll plan a trip with Sookie."

"You do that. I meant it earlier, you know, she'd have loved her as her own."

"I know. Because she's perfect for me and she loves me," I replied and hugged him.

"Yes," was all he said as he patted my back.

The door creaked and Sookie appeared in the doorway, a smile lightening her face as she took in the view.

"Aww, now, that's the kind of hug I agree with."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	13. Your Body Is A Wonderland

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update this, but it's been a busy few days for me so I only now got the chance to write. Thank you for the nice reviews you always leave me!

So, for everyone who has me on alert because of my little oneshot **"Need"**, I have news! I'm going to continue the story! I've already penned it out a bit, it needs more contour, but it's getting there soon. I can't say if it's going to be a few days or a few weeks before** "Need"** gets another chapter, but it's going to happen. I'm amazed by everyone's reaction! Thank you!

This chapter hasn't been betaed, because Keri is just settling in and she's out of internet for now, so please, take my apologies if there's anything that sounds off or it's misspelled. I went over it, but it's past midnight, so I might have slipped something.

Playlist has been update - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=N5EnGwXV_Pg&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4

* * *

><p><strong>We got the afternoon<strong>

**You got this room for two**

**One thing I've left to do**

**Discover me**

**Discovering you**

**One mile to every inch of**

**Your skin like porcelain**

**One pair of candy lips and**

**Your bubblegum tongue**

**'Cause if you want love**

**We'll make it**

**Swimming a deep sea**

**Of blankets**

**Take all your big plans**

**And break 'em**

**This is bound to be a while**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face**

**I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase**

**You tell me where to go and**

**Though I might leave to find it**

**I'll never let your head hit the bed**

**Without my hand behind it**

**you want love?**

**We'll make it**

**Swimming a deep sea**

**Of blankets**

**Take all your big plans**

**And break 'em**

**This is bound to be a while**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Damn baby**

**You frustrate me**

**I know you're mine all mine all mine**

**But you look so good it hurts sometimes**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonderland**

**(John Mayer - Your Body Is A Wonderland)**

**SPOV**

We made our way home, but by the time we got into Shreveport we had changed our mind and decided to drop by the coffee shop first. I felt giddy and energetic and I felt like I could write up a storm if I sat down on my laptop. However, I did not feel like doing anything other than spending my time with Eric. I wanted to be in his arms, I wanted to be under him, on top of him, anywhere near him.

I know he was disappointed in the morning because I refused his morning nookie, but I really just felt like we had all the time in the world to do that and so much more. I was also a bit sore from the two sessions we had. I had never cum like that and so many times in my entire life and stretching up to his size was a bit of a chore, no matter how wet I was. Oh, God, I needed to stop thinking about that before I made him pull over and fuck me on the hood of his car. It would surely not happen in it, since this Corvette was the total anti-car-fucking car. I still could not believe a car this beautiful and with so much sex-appeal could be so … crowded.

He parked behind the café and came around to help me out of the car. Always the gentleman. He kissed me softly and then put his arm around me, guiding me through the back corridors and to the front of the business.

"Hey there lovebirds!" Alcide greeted us and I might have blushed.

"Hey Alc," I chirped as Eric shook his hand.

"Come on. Seat your asses at a table and let me get you a pick-me-up and something to eat," he said and we did as he instructed.

The café was fairly empty for a Saturday afternoon so we had plenty of room to sit. Alcide brought us our coffees and some bagels and joined us at the table.

"So what are you two up to?"

"We just came back from my dad's," Eric said.

"Oh, nice! How's the old man? Haven't seen him in ages."

"Happy Sookie and I are together," Eric replied with a laugh.

"Well, we all are," Alc said with a grin.

"Hey, that reminds me. Did you change your number or set it to private again?" I asked.

"No, Debby hasn't gotten her claws on this one yet so I didn't change it. And it's not on private either. Why?"

"Oh. We both got this message from a private number and we thought it was you," I told him, racking my brain as to who it might have been.

"What message?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Eric showed him the text.

"It could be Amelia," he muttered. "She changes her number to private sometimes to fuck with Bob's mind. Maybe she forgot to change it back."

"Yeah, probably. Or Diantha. She had that pre-paid that she used from time to time," Eric said.

Silence fell over us before Alc smirked.

"So, just because we're on the topic… What _DID_ you guys do last night?" he asked.

"Oh, no you don't. Come on, Eric, let's go," I told him and got up giggling cause Eric smacked him upside the head.

"Eric and Sookie sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G," we could hear Alc sing as we made our way to the car.

"He'll never grow up," I told Eric when I could finally speak again.

"Yes, I have that feeling also," he said as he opened the door for me.

"So, anything you want to do today other than spend the day in bed with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he got into his seat.

"Nope. I'm good," I smiled back at him.

"Oh, you're going to be perfect, not good," he promised and I felt like I was slowly burning from the inside.

A few minutes later we were in front of our house and he came over to my side of the door and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Aaaaa, Eric! Put me down!" I squealed and pinched at his ass.

"Mmm, yes, Lover, keep doing that," he said and I pinched him particularly hard which earned me a slap on my ass.

"Settle down, woman," he ordered in his best caveman-voice as he carried me through the house.

He threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me and started tickling me, which effectively got me squealing loud enough for the entire street to hear me. I grabbed for a pillow and smacked him upside the head which put a stop to the tickling.

Instead, he got a mischievous glint in his eyes. I started crawling backwards through the bed as his hand inched closer and closer to a pillow. I got on my knees and waited for the blow I knew would come. I did not even see when his hand gripped the pillow and smacked me on my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled and hit him back.

His next blow landed straight on top of my head while mine hit his hip. We kept on hitting whatever spot we could reach, sometimes taking a defensive stance while the other let out some steam. Good thing he had thick pillows. We were laughing like goons. I tried hitting him in the nose, but he caught my pillow.

"Oh no," I screamed, but he jumped me and had me pinned under him in a second.

He kissed me, his lips rough on mine. My arms went around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. One fun time was over and another one was brewing.

His arms were on either side of my head and his body was laid over mine. He broke the kiss and took his time looking at me as I looked at him. He was so handsome. His features were masculine, but beautiful, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. And those eyes… Those eyes that showed me how much he loved me, how much he wanted me, how much he dreamt of our future.

"I love you," I whispered, feeling like it was somehow appropriate to speak this softly.

"And I love you," he replied and pecked my nose. "I want to take you to Sweden. Will you go with me?"

"Sweden? Really?" I asked, suddenly excited about finally going to his homeland.

"Yes. Dad gave me a key to mom's box in the bank. He said she left something for me before she died. I want to go back for it, and for you. I want you to see where I grew up," he said.

"Of course I'll go with you. I can't wait. I'd follow you anywhere, you know that, right?" I asked, my fingers trailing his cheek.

"I do. I love you," he declared and my belly did that flip it did every time he told me of his feelings for me.

"How about Christmas? Your mom was born on the Eve right? We could go to the cemetery. And we could stay there until after New Year's Eve so we can celebrate your birthday as well," I proposed, my mind reeling with the possibilities.

"I'd love that. Thank you for wanting to go visit my mom's grave," he said, a shadow of sadness passing over his features.

"Oh, honey, there's nothing to thank me for. You've held my hand at my parent's graves so many times, I lost count. I want to meet her, even if it's like this. It doesn't sound weird, right?"

"Not at all. You two would have gotten along wonderfully," he said, his fingers tracing my lips.

He ended our talk by kissing me slowly, softly, lovingly. Our kiss grew in intensity, the fire starting to burn once more. Every cell in my body was conscious of every inch of his body pressing into me. My hands traveled to the hem of his t-shirt and I pulled it off of him. He pulled me up and took off my own shirt, exposing my bra to him.

His mouth found my breasts and he kissed at my cleavage as my hands wound in his hair. His fingers popped open the clasp at my back and my bra fell open. He dragged it slowly down my arms and his gaze went to my exposed nipples. A shiver went through my body and my nipples hardened before his lips even touched them.

I let out a moan and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. My hand went to his belt and I opened it, quickly pulling down his zipper. He had to wear boxers today, didn't he? I groaned in protest as I grabbed him over his underwear and he chuckled around my right nipple.

He settled back and shrugged off his pants and in a few seconds he was naked in front of me. My back hit the bed and I opened my own jeans and took them off along with my panties.

We were naked, face to face, on our elbows, looking at each other.

"You're so beautiful," he said, lightly tracing his fingers between my breasts, following the ray of light filtrating through the curtains.

"And so are you," I told him and leaned in to kiss him. His fingers groped at whatever skin they could reach. He trailed down my ribs, following the curve of my ass before hooking my leg over his. His hand lowered and his long fingers trailed the inside of my thigh until he reached my pussy. I moaned into our kiss as he started circling my clit.

My hand went between us and I grabbed his length, pumping him slowly. I gripped him tighter when one of his fingers found its way inside me.

I pushed at his shoulder and he complied, laying on his back. I straddled him and bent forward to kiss him. I rubbed myself over his hardened length and then, in one swift movement, sunk down on him. We both moaned at the feeling and I started moving slowly over him, our eyes trained on each other. He pulled me closer to him and flipped us over. He covered my face with little kisses, before our lips met once again. He deepened the kiss as he thrust powerfully inside me. I was close to exploding and I wanted to take him with me. I dug my fingers in his shoulders and my back arched off the sheet as I started thrashing uncontrollably. God, it felt amazing.

"Join me!" I moaned as I started cumming.

"Sookie!" he yelled and I felt him swell inside of me.

I pulled him on me, even though he was trying to protect me from his weight. I welcomed the closeness of his body; craved it. We breathed heavily, trying to slow down our heartbeats.

"You're amazing," I told him as I kissed his neck.

"I can't tell you how good those little words make me feel when you say them," he chuckled.

"I'm fairly certain I have an idea," I said, thinking of all the times he complimented me on anything.

He rolled off of me and faced me once again, before pulling my body closer to his.

"I think I'm going to write a love story. One inspired by you, by us," he said, his eyes tracing a random ray of light falling on my skin.

"About us? Really?" I asked, flattered at his idea.

"Yes. Every little thing you do makes me want to write; everything that happens between us makes me want to sit my ass down at the computer and put it into words. The way the light caresses your skin in this instant makes me want to write you a poem," he said smiling, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"I think it's a lovely idea, Eric. What are you characters going to be named?"

"Cookie and the Viking," he said with a straight face as I succumbed to a laughing fit.

"Oh, dear, please don't! People will think it's a comedy," I said, still laughing.

"Yes, yes, but an adorable comedy. Just like you."

"Aww. You already got me in bed, Viking! You don't need to say things like that," I joked.

"Oh, but Cookie, I must. It's in my nature to say them," he declared and we started laughing once more.

"Seriously, though, I think it's a wonderful idea. I can't wait to see what you'll come up with," I told him honestly.

"I actually have a confession to make. I've already started working on it," he said, and he seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek.

"Oh, you sneak! Why didn't you just say so?"

"I wanted to see what your honest opinion would be. I didn't want you to think I'm some obsessed freak," he said.

"You know I'd never think that. Plus, I'm pretty obsessed with you too. In a non-freaky way," I grinned and he kissed me.

"Good. Now that we have that settled..." he trailed, his arms pulling me closer.

"What?"

"I'm thinking I want to eat some Cookie," he said and we burst into laughter once more. That is, until his face got between my legs and his tongue traced my slit.

My laugh turned into moaning as he started circling my clit, flicking over it from time to time. In a few minutes he had me trembling with desire.

"Oh Eric, I'm so close. More, " I begged and he understood, climbing up my body and thrusting into me.

He fucked me fast, while his thumb applied pressure on my nub and I lost it. I came apart under him, clutching at his forearms.

He slowed down, pulled out and flipped me over. My face found a pillow and I wiggled my ass for him, taunting him.

With a groan he positioned himself and pushed in.

"Oh, God!" I moaned, not able to keep it in. I felt so full and so good.

He gripped my hips and started pulling out slowly, before pushing back in quickly. He's tormenting me and driving me crazy. I raised myself on my hands and grasped the headboard. The new angle had him hitting that spot inside me and I could feel myself spiraling.

"Keep doing that, God, that feels good," I moaned and his grip tightened on my hip.

"You like that? You like how I fuck you, Lover?" he asked and his words only spured me on.

"Yes," I hissed and I started trembling with my orgasm.

"That's it! Come all over my cock!" he ordered as he slamed into me over and over again.

"Fuck!" I breathed out and I heard him grunting my name behind me. He slowed down and his body huged mine from behind. We collapsed to the bed, with him spooning me.

"That was…" I tried to find my words as he was still trying to catch his breath. "Hot. I never knew you talking dirty would pull such a reaction out of me."

"I'll do it more often then," he offered and kissed my shoulder.

"Mmm," I purred and cuddled closer to him, letting out a yawn.

"We really need to change the sheets. You're dripping all over them," I told him.

"Me? You're the one doing the dripping."

"Yes, but I'm dripping … you. Therefore, it's your fault," I giggled at the silliness of our conversation.

"Do you want me to get a washcloth or something?" he asked and moved to go, but I kept his hand around me.

"Stay. It's already ruined. Might as well just fall asleep. We'll shower and run laundry when we wake. Just hold me," I told him.

"I love you, Cookie," he chuckled, letting out a yawn of his own.

"Me too, Viking, me too."

I woke to the sound of Aerosmith.

"Mmm?" Eric moaned in question.

"Pam. Pink really is her favorite color," I chuckled.

"Yes?" I answered the phone.

"Did I wake you? Oh, it doesn't matter. The book is coming out two days before Halloween. It's settled!" she yelled so loud even Eric heard her.

"Halloween? So soon? That's like three weeks away."

"Yes, it's plenty of time. You're going to work with Stan to get everything wrapped in the next 10 days and then it goes to print. I'm so excited, Sookie. We're going to have a launching party and there's going to be press and the day it goes to print there's going to be this excerpt published in like 10 major newspapers nationwide," Pam rambled.

"Wow. Is that going to help?"

"Yes, of course it will. It's like when someone gives you a taste of their coffee and then you just _have_ to go buy yourself one as well. Your book is amazing and I'm sure it's going to get amazing reviews. I'm going to send the book to my list of critics and I'm sure we're going to hear from them by the day of the launch. And even if it's after that, it's still good," she said.

"You know your stuff, Pam, so I'm going to trust you. I'm so excited! I'll come by on Monday to talk things through."

"Perfect. You're meeting with Stan anyway. So, since you sound like I've just woken you, tell me, what were you up to last night?"

"Pam!"

"Oh, chill! I'm just happy for you two!"

"Hey, talking of which, you don't happen to have a number on private, right? Or maybe Stan? Eric and I got a message and we're wondering who it's from."

"Nope. Plus, I don't think either of us have Eric's number. We've always settled things with you when we went out together and whatnot. It's probably one of your other friends," she said.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, thanks for the call, hon. I'll see you on Monday!" I told her and the call disconnected.

I turned to Eric and he seemed as excited as I felt.

"Oh. My. God! My book is getting printed! It's real. It's happening!" I yelped and Eric hugged me.

"Yes you are! I'm so proud of you!" he said, peppering kisses all over my face.

"Halloween. It's so cliché, but I absolutely love it!" I laughed.

"I guess I shouldn't dress up as a vampire then," Eric mused.

"Nope. My readers would then immediately recognize you're the inspiration behind my main character and I'd never get rid of the fangirls wanting to take you away from me," I said.

"Wait. What?"

"You didn't know that? Come on, Eric. He's tall, blonde, hot, he used to be a Viking and he's particularly close to the blonde girl in the book. I thought you knew," I told him, still unable to grasp the fact that he didn't see how he'd influenced my work.

"I see it now. You're right. Wait, they don't fall in love in the book," he said smiling.

"Oh, that's in the plan for the second one," I told him and pulled him to me for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	14. Cry

Hello sweethearts! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I see I've caused quite the uproar with that message, but we'll find out soon enough what it was about. I promise!

This chapter is yet again without a beta. They will probably get redone sometime soon and I'll let you all know if there's been any changes made worth going back for. If there's anything I missed, I'm sorry. It's late and I'm tired, but I do hope it's nothing major.

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or the lyrics to the song.

Playlist - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=3WA7I_iHXXM&feature=BFa&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&lf=BFp

* * *

><p><em>I'll always remember<em>  
><em>It was late afternoon<em>  
><em>It lasted forever<em>  
><em>And ended too soon<em>  
><em>You were all by yourself<em>  
><em>Staring up at a dark gray sky<em>  
><em>I was changed<em>

_In places no one would find_  
><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>  
><em>It was then that I realized<em>  
><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>  
><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in september_  
><em>And I've seen you before (and you were)<em>  
><em>You were always the cold one<em>  
><em>But i was never that sure<em>  
><em>You were all by yourself<em>  
><em>Staring at a dark gray sky<em>  
><em>I was changed<em>

_In places no one would find_  
><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>  
><em>It was then that I realized<em>  
><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>  
><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>

_I wanted to hold you_  
><em>i wanted to make it go away<em>  
><em>I wanted to know you<em>  
><em>I wanted to make your everything, all right...<em>

_I'll always remember..._  
><em>It was late afternoon...<em>  
><em>In places no one would find...<em>

_In places no one would find_  
><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>  
><em>It was then that I realized<em>  
><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>  
><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>

_(Mandy Moore - Cry)_

**EPOV**

Sunday went by in silence. We hanged out around the house, cooked light meals, laughed and made love whenever we wanted it. I craved to feel her under me, to feel her flesh next to mine, but I knew we had to take some breaks sometimes. We were easy, just like I expected. It was easy to love her and our relationship was uncomplicated. I guess that's how it is when you know the final destination of the trip you're taking.

I watched her nap, the sunset bathing her skin and I remembered the day I met her. I had seen her around during the summer, at the grocery store and in the market, but we had never talked, despite the furtive glances she was throwing me.

School started and we shared a class, but we had yet to discuss past "Hello". I was shy back then and so was she. It was this dark, clouded day and the rain was looming in. I found her under the big oak tree in the back of the school yard. She was alone and she had been crying, looking up at the sky, struggling to reign in her tears.

I remember the rage I felt boiling under my skin like it was yesterday. I wanted to know what had hurt her and I wanted to make it better. We talked that day, although she was quite reserved in what she'd say. I guess it was only fair since I was the new kid in town and she didn't know me. She said it had been a day just like that one, eight years before, when her parents died. She was so sad I was having troubles reigning in the desire to embrace her. She looked up at me at one point and thanked me for being there for her. I knew in that instant that our eyes connected that I'd love her forever. In the months that followed we grew closer and closer together, but I could only hope that she'd love me back.

And now she did. She loved me with as much passion as I loved her. She saw the same future as I did.

I kept thinking of what mother had in that box at the bank. I wondered what she'd written me. I wanted to start planning the trip and I'd make sure to do just that on Monday.

I trailed my fingers up her spine and she purred in reaction. She stretched and turned towards me, pulling me in for a kiss and another round of love making. I never imagined she could be so passionate. I had never let myself dream of how she'd respond to me and how much she'd want me for fear of hurting myself. I had dreamt of her, of course, but my dreams could never do her justice. She was amazing and she was all mine.

Monday morning came and we made our way to the bank. She was this mixture of happy and nervous and I knew nothing could snap her out of it. I kept my hand on the small of her back and kissed her forehead every chance I got, but didn't intrude much further. She tried to say that she wanted to get the money out of her account and join it with mine, but I just convinced her that would just make thing more complicated. I just paid it myself. I told her that she could use the money to renovate the house and whatnot if we were ever to move there. She smiled at me, probably remembering something out of that dream she kept on having, which I knew, from what she'd told me before, that it took place in her old back yard. She agreed and went on to call the man from the bank to let him know about the money transfer. A smile grew on her face as she chatted with him.

"Really? Thank you so much!" she said and she was nearly jumping up and down. I had to smile too. It was contagious.

She interrupted the call and jumped into my arms. We were now in front of the bank so passersby were looking at us. Some were smiling and some were raising their eyebrow at our moment of public show of affection.

"He said we can meet him there now to give me the deed and keys and whatnot. He had already written them and only waited for the transfer to be complete. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted in my ear.

"You're more than welcome, love. Come on, let's get there now. We'll wait for him there," I told her and she agreed after kissing me.

We got into the car and I drove to Bon Temps. I parked in front of the house and she nearly ran to the porch. I joined her on the bench and she leaned into me.

"This place really needs fixing up, you're right," she said after a minute of looking at the walls.

"We could remodel it, make it more durable, paint it and buy new furniture that doesn't creak," I teased her.

"Sure. Do you like… want to move here? You invested a lot in your house…" she said, her eyes sad at the prospect.

"Don't be sad. It's just a house. My home is where you are and I don't care if it's my house, your house or a tent in the wild," I smiled at her.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" she asked kissing me softly on the lips.

The noise of a car engine caught my attention and my eyes wondered off to the street not that far away from Sookie's driveway. I thought I'd see the black car of "Mr. Gunner", but I saw the rear end of a white sedan that seemed awfully familiar. I shook of the feeling as the black SUV started up the driveway.

Sookie leapt to her feet and nearly ran to the car. I walked behind her and put my arm around her shoulder. As nice as Gunner had been, I wanted to make sure he had no ulterior motive to being so fast and attentive with Sookie's requests. His eyes fell to the hand I had on her shoulder and I knew I had been right. At least it was clear now. I stood up straight, pushing my chest out a bit. Silly, I know, but she was mine and hell if I'd let some sleazy asshole make a move on her.

She signed her name over the new property deed and asked me to sign as a witness, but then, she did something that surprised me. She asked him if I could be included in the contract as a co-owner. My mouth must have been hanging open cause she gently closed it for me with a little kiss. Apparently, we'd have to go to the notary to get an annex, but it could be done. He gave her the key and was on his way with a look of regret over his face. He really must have thought it was bullshit that I was her fiancé the last time we had seen each other.

"What's with the murdering look on your face?" she asked.

"He wasn't being nice for the sake of being nice. He wanted you. I don't think he believe I was your fiancé the last time we met here," I told her.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I don't want him, cause I've got you. And he was right, you know, you're not my fiancé, Mr.!"

"Oh, that can be arranged," I told her and picked her up.

"Is that so?" she giggled as I pinched her ass with my right hand.

I knew this wasn't a topic to discuss lightly so I put her on her feet in front of the door.

"Sookie, I want you to know that I do intend to marry you soon and have you bear me many, many children. I will propose to you and I will make it special, just like you deserve. I don't care if this is soon, I want you forever. If you want to wait, we'll wait and have a long engagement, but it doesn't make a difference as far as I'm concerned. I've waited ten years to have you and my feelings won't change. I've told you this was not a trial for me and I meant it," I told her, looking into her eyes.

"No trial, no waiting," she said sniffling, her baby blue eyes filling with tears. "I don't care if it's soon and some would call it careless, but when you do propose to me, I'll say yes. Just so you know…" she beamed at me.

I scooped her up and kissed her. She opened the door and I crossed her the threshold.

"I have a feeling you particularly enjoyed doing that just now," she said and I kissed her instead of giving her an answer.

I put her down in the living room and she took out a pen and her notebook and started writing stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, noting stuff that needs to get done. I'm thinking we should get done with the hard part first, painting the house and reinforcing the walls and changing the windows and stuff. We can ask Alcide to talk to his dad about workers," she said and I agreed with her. Mr. Herveaux construction company could surely help us out and with Alc being our friend I was fairly certain we'd get a thorough job done.

"Did you mean that, by the way, with putting me on the deed as well?"

"Of course," she said, turning to me. "As you said, what's mine is yours, right?"

"So we're going to own a house together," I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yep, sounds just like it," she said and reached up to kiss me.

We spent another hour in the house, imagining what colors we wanted and what fixtures and what furniture could go in which room.

We drove back to Shreveport, a serene atmosphere hanging around us. We were content. Life was perfect as far as I was concerned.

Sookie had a meeting with Stan so I drove to their house. The neighborhood they lived in was quite nice, although a little too "posh" for my taste, but then again that's what exuded out of every pore of Pam's skin.

I parked right next to her Bentley. I was very tempted to scratch it just to see how she'd react, but refrained. I knew I could afford the fix, but I did not want to be around when Pam's fury unleashed. We walked to the house hand in hand and got in without knocking. It was useless, they never heard it anyway.

"Well, hello you two lovebirds. You're in an awfully good mood," Pam said with a raised eyebrow when we found her.

"Hi, Pam," Sookie greeted, hugging her. "We just got my old house back from the bank," she announced excitedly, trying to overlook Pam's curiosity.

"Well, congratulations! We will celebrate soon, I hope," she smiled, genuinely happy for Sookie. I couldn't help but love the connection between the two of them. Sure, Sook had Diantha and Amelia, but they were definitely quirky with a twist of strange. Pam was fun, sociable and seemed to care for her. She didn't look to be the kind of person who let people in easily so it meant that much more that she had grown fond of Sookie.

We chatted for a few moments before Stan made his entrance. Pam and I let the two of them work on the book while we retreated to the terrace.

"You really love her," she said after a minute of looking over the horizon.

"I do. You care for her also," I told her.

"She's like the sister I never had. She's a bit younger than me so she awoke this protectiveness in me that I did not know was there. Don't hurt her," she turned her eyes to me and I could see the threat there mingled with her plea.

"I won't. I only want to make her happy. I've loved her for so long…"

"I know. I was just making sure you know you'd never find your balls if you ever hurt her," she said, back to her snarky self.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I smirked at her.

We returned to the living room and found Sookie and Stan going over what looked to be the last pages of her book. I was so proud of her.

"You look like you've written the book yourself," Pam whispered.

"That's my girl who's getting published. I get to be cocky," I told her.

"When are you getting your ass to write?"

"I've actually started something. It's… well, it's actually a sort of love story. Two best friends who fall in love," I told her and my gaze found Sookie.

"Oh, I see. Well, I can't wait to read it when you're done. I'm sure it's going to be good if the short stories you showed me are anything like it," Pam said and we both smiled.

It was already evening when the two of them finished up and I drove Sookie home. We had some leftover food from Sunday so we didn't have to cook. We huddled up on the couch to watch some NCIS. She turned on her back at one point and we looked into each other's eyes. I bent forward a little and kissed her softly.

Her hand tangled in my hair and she pulled me in closer, her tongue sweeping over mine with passion. I rolled on top of her, reveling in the way her curves felt against my flesh. Her hands went to my back and her nails dug into my skin as my lips found her neck. She gasped and her back arched, pushing her breasts into my chest. Her fingers gathered the material of my shirt and she pulled at it until it was over my head.

Since I was already on my knees I unbuttoned her blouse slowly, trailing my fingertips between her breasts and making her gasp. Her shirt fell open and I was once again mesmerized by the perfect globes in front of me. I couldn't resist and bent forward, catching one of her nipples in my mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair, pressing my face to her flesh.

I peppered kisses on each of the girls and stated going down her abdomen until I reached the edge of her shorts. I hooked my fingers on the sides of the pants and she raised her hips to help me undress her. I delved between her thighs and licked her sex, parting her lips. Sookie opened her legs wider for me and blew a gush of air over her skin before licking her again, this time making sure to cross over her clit. She moaned deeply and her fingers pulled at my hair.

I kissed and nibbled at her nub and added a finger, pumping in and out of her. When I felt it slide with ease I added another and her moaning increased. I could feel her nearing the edge, so close to orgasm. I felt so powerful in that moment. I stopped my ministrations and rose to my feet, near the couch. The confused look on her face disappeared as I dropped my shorts to the ground.

"Suck me," I asked her. My voice was sure and it sounded more like a command, but she gave out a little moan before sitting up. My cock was right in front of her eyes and she licked her lips. I felt my knees weaken.

She leant forward and licked my head before her hand came up and wrapped around my cock. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as she laved me with her tongue. I moaned loudly when her lips finally made room for me in her mouth. Her hand kept pumping me as her head bobbed up and down my erection.

I felt like I was so close. My hand wrapped in her hair and I pushed her away from my cock. I could see the same fire in her eyes that was burning in mine. I turned her around and pushed her on her knees on the couch. Her hands landed on the back of the sofa and I positioned myself behind her. I pushed in one hard thrust and we both moaned at the connection.

Her hands gave out after a minute of my thrusts and she leaned over, burying her face in the back of the couch. My left hand was holding her to me, gripping at her hip, as my right one traveled between her legs. I wedged my fingers between her closed thighs and found her clit, applying pressure. There wasn't much room for me to work in, but I managed to move my fingers enough to have her panting again.

"Fuck, Lover! Cum with me," I asked of her and she let out a deep moan.

"Eric!" she shouted as her pussy started contracting around my dick.

I lost it then and gave myself over to the feeling of complete bliss. We stayed in that same position for a few more seconds as we gathered our wits around. I pulled out slowly and she whimpered at the loss. I scooped her up and took her to the bathroom upstairs.

She had a dreamy look on her face as I set her down in the shower tub. I climbed in next to her and started the water. I took the shower head off the hook and started watering our bodies. I passed it to her and reached out for the sponge, covered it with shower gel and started washing her skin. She giggled as I reached between her legs and cleaned her sex.

She took the sponge from my hand and used it to clean me up, paying special attention to my cock, as I had to her pussy. We rinsed off and I took one fluffy towel off the rack, helping her dry out. She was practically purring. I toweled off as well and then lead her to the bed.

"I'm going to check the door and kill the TV. I'll be right back," I told her and kissed her forehead.

I did my round in the house, checking the windows and terrace doors as well as the front door. I looked around the little table by the door, hoping I'd somehow find the extra key I hadn't seen in weeks. I was so messy sometimes. Who knew where it was? I shrugged it off and headed back to the living room, stopped the TV and the DVD player and shut off the light.

I climbed the stairs and found Sookie under the covers already. I settled next to her and hugged her body from behind.

"I love you," I told her in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied and twisted around to give me a kiss.

* * *

><p>Leave me some reviews! They make me happy and make me write faster! I promise!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	15. Shine

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your responses! Every review makes my day! :D I love you all!

This chapter is again without a beta, so my apologies in advance.

Here's the deal - I'm at 315 reviews. If I get to at least 350 I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. :D I know, I'm a nasty bitch, but I'm too much of a review whore to resist doing this. I hope you still love me..

Playlist - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=leTz6095qXc&feature=BFa&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&lf=mh_lolz

* * *

><p><em>To oceans, to sailors, till heavens collide<em>  
><em>A far travelling storm closing in<em>  
><em>Waves crashing in and there's no where to hide<em>  
><em>That's colder, there's nothing to win<em>  
><em>Shine, shine on my way<em>  
><em>And I will remember your love<em>  
><em>Shine, shine on my way<em>  
><em>And I will never fall out of love<em>  
><em>An angel, a daughter, a gift from above <em>  
><em>A brother with nothing to lose<em>  
><em>I fight over nothing and nothing, but love<em>  
><em>An ending in deep solitude<em>  
><em>Shine, shine on my way<em>  
><em>And I will remember your love<em>  
><em>Shine, shine on my way<em>  
><em>And I will never fall out of love<em>  
><em>Tomorrow's here… I have no fear<em>  
><em>Tomorrow's here…<em>  
><em>Shine, shine on my way<em>  
><em>And I will remember your love<em>  
><em>Shine, shine on my way<em>  
><em>And I will never fall out of love<em>  
><em>Shine, shine on my way<em>  
><em>And I will remember your love<em>  
><em>Shine, shine on my way<em>  
><em>And I wïll never fall out of love <em>

_**(Biondo – Shine)**_

**SPOV**

"Good morning," I purred into his ear while biting lightly his earlobe.

"Mmm. I demand you wake me up like this everyday," he said, his eyes still closed. His hands wrapped around me and pulled me flush against his body.

"I'll see what I can do about it," I breathed into his ear before moving my lips to his neck as I straddled him.

We had slept naked again so I could feel his hard cock against my heated flesh. I was already wet, thinking of all the things he could do to me as I waited for him to wake.

I raised my hips a bit and started grinding on him. He growled and grabbed my sides. His lips found mine as I guided his cock inside me. We both moaned in unison at the feeling of being joined together like this.

I moved over him slowly, enjoying every inch of him and every caress. He flipped me over and my legs wrapped around his hips, keeping him close to me. He didn't change the pace, but he added a bit more pressure. I was looking in his eyes when I felt pleasure overtake me. I closed my eyes as I moaned his name and when I opened them I found him watching me with a smirk on his face. Cocky bastard.

I returned his smirk and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to me. I latched onto his neck and he groaned in response. His thrusts became faster. I found myself on the brink again and I wanted him to join me. I bit onto his neck lightly as I started cumming again. I felt him swell inside of me and he buried his face in the pillow beside my head, trying to drown the loud moan that he let out.

Our breathing was erratic and we were both panting, trying to calm ourselves. He rolled off of me and I made a run for the bathroom, thighs close together, a hand between my legs, trying to do as little damage to the carpet as possible. I was giggling the whole way across the hallway and he yelled after me.

"Run Forest, run!" he chuckled and I heard him get out of bed as well.

I was in the shower, cleaning up when he entered the room, a big smile on his face. He came to me, leaned down and kissed me.

"Stop laughing, Mr! It's your fault!" I huffed jokingly.

"We could use a condom, if you wanted to," he said and started brushing his teeth.

"Oh, I'm not taking all these risks with taking the pill just so we can ruin all the fun with condoms. Plus, I think I'm allergic to them. Always felt weird after using," I said, shuddering a bit as I remembered how nasty I felt every time.

"Well, then stop complaining," he poked his tongue out at me, full of toothpaste.

I chuckled at him and finished cleaning. He spread out a towel for me and started drying down my legs as I started brushing my own teeth. It was a thing we liked to do, dry up the each other. I'd do it for him, and he'd do it for me. I hadn't toweled myself in weeks unless I was home alone.

We went and got dressed and then went downstairs where we had a light breakfast. It'd be a busy few weeks until the book got out. There were last touchups that needed to be made for the story before it went to printing and we had to agree on the cover. I was also going to have to take a few pictures for the backcover.

My phone rang and by the Britney song I knew it was Diantha before I even reached it.

"HeyaSook," she said.

"Hey hon. How are you?"

"Good. Whatchadoin?"

"We were just having breakfast," I replied.

"Aw, good. Heard 'bout the book," she said excitedly,

"Yeah. Isn't that great? I can't wait for the launch. You're all invited, of course. I don't know the details yet, but I want you all there with me," I told her.

"O'course."

"Hey, since you called… I've been meaning to ask you if you sent both Eric and I a text on Friday night. It's from a protected number and I know you had that prepay you used sometimes," I asked her in hopes of solving this puzzle.

"Nope. Glad youtwo did it, though," she said.

"Oh dear. News travels fast I see," I rolled my eyes and Eric chuckled, guessing what I was talking about.

"Laf says you're welcome," she said and I could hear Lafayette in the background, bragging about how he was the most awesome hookah around.

"I'll need him to do my makeup for a photoshoot on Friday and for the event, of course," I told her and waited until I heard Laf squeal and steal her phone.

"Oh, hookah, I'm gonna make you look mighty fine," he said and I laughed.

"Laf, I don't need anything over the top. It's for the cover. Just normal, but pretty, you know?" I asked.

"Anything ya' need. Now I'mma go finish my coffee with my beautiful neighbor. See ya later, fabulous!" he said.

"See ya," I replied and put the phone down.

"Well, life is sure never boring with our friends," Eric said.

"Sure isn't. But I like it this way. I don't think I'd trade it for anything in the world," I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Me either. "

There was something else that tied us all together, other than crazyness, that is. We had all lost a parent or two. I had lost both mom and dad, Eric lost his mom, Amelia her mom as well, Lafayette was all alone and Diantha had grown up in foster homes until she found her uncle a few years ago. Alcide's parents were both ok, but they were divorced since he was a kid.

It was a bit weird, but at least we all knew what the others had gone through. It had been hard on all of us in highschool, especially in important times like proms and other events where everyone had parents present. We really grew close in college though, when we started going out more.

The week passed in a blur, between spending time with Stan, going over the entire text again, talking with Pam about events and whatnot and how we were going to do things once the book was out. She wanted to do a promotional tour, but I put my foot down for the holiday season. It was the first time Eric and I were going to go on vacation together and it was more important than anything else.

He had started making plans and he even bought the plane tickets. We were going to stay in the house he had grown up in. His father never sold it because he knew Annika would have "frowned upon it" so he had someone air it up and dust it down every month. Eric had contacted that person already and he was as excited as a kid on Christmas. I didn't care what Pam said, we were going to Sweden on holiday.

The farm house was already getting a new face. Eric called Alcide and within 15 minutes his father called us back and told us he'd send a crew there first thing in the morning. The walls had been reinforced and isolated for better heat efficiency and the windows were getting changed as well. I was assured that by the end of the week it would have a fresh coat of paint. It was going very fast and I was more than happy that they didn't have many contracts and so many of his men were free to work there. The electric wiring was being changed as well. All the old furniture, except the pieces I selected, had been either turned into winter wood or simply trashed out.

Friday came around and we all went in New Orleans – Eric and I, Pam, Stan and Lafayette. The artist that was going to take the shots had a studio there and so we all decided to travel. We woke at first light, so we were all grumpy. Except Laf. He was excited and since he was more of a morning person that either of us, he was talking non-stop. He stopped at the first Starbucks and got us all extra large coffees to go just so he'd get us chatting.

By the time we got to New Orleans we were all as excited as LaLa. Martin was waiting for us in front of his studio. Apparently, considering what Pam had said, he was the future Leibovitz. He was photographing anyone that was someone and he was selling his things to important magazines.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," I told him.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," he said, shaking my hand. He was already studying my face.

He went and introduced himself to everyone, except Pam, whom he hugged.

"It's so nice to see you again, darling," he said.

He was about my height and if I had a guess, I'd say he was from some Latin American country. He was dark haired and his eyes were brown. Martin was all muscles and he awoke jealousy in both Eric and Stan who were puffing their chests out. Until he pinched Lafayette's ass, that is. That cleared everything up.

After LaLa put my make up on and did my hair, he had me sit on a chair and he took photos. He wasn't happy with his work though, and he had no idea what was wrong and what was missing. We took a break and I stretched a bit to lose the stiffness in my bones from sitting still for so long. I leaned forward and the necklace Eric gave me came out of my blouse.

"That's it. That's what it was missing. Tighten that chain," he instructed and I did as he said. I let the extra links fall on my back so the pendant was sitting at the base of my neck.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Si. Si. Now look at your boyfriend," he instructed and I glanced at Eric.

"That's it!" he yelled and I had no idea what was so different. After he took a few pictures he came to me and showed me.

The blank spot on my chest had been strategically filled with the pendant which caught a bit of light. I wasn't wearing much cleavage because I didn't want that to be what attracted people to my book so the pendant stole the attention below my chin. I looked up and noticed how soft my features were as I looked over Martin's shoulder at Eric. I could honestly say that I looked in love. There was no other way to describe the way he had photographed me. It was a beautiful picture and Pam immediately agreed with it.

"Good. Now go change," he pointed to both me and Eric.

"Excuse me? Change for what?" I asked.

"The cover of course," he blinked his response. Of course. That's why Pam had insisted Eric go as well.

"Pam!" I yelled and turned.

"Yes, dear," she replied, the image of complete innocence.

"I can't do this. I don't want to be on the cover," I told her and Eric nodded beside me.

"Oh common. I have this picture in my mind about how the cover should look. You two are practically the characters in the book, with a twist, so why not use you as such? Please. Go change and we'll just take a few pictures. If you don't like them, we'll think of something else, ok?" she asked and I conceded. The worst that could happen, after all, was that I'd have some awesome photographs with Eric.

Eric and I went to a dressing room and got into the clothes they had taken out for us. There was a black shirt and a pair of black slacks for Eric along with a pair of boots. There was also an anchor-necklace laid out for him, so I assumed he'd have to keep a few of his buttons undone. For me there was a white dress with red flowers on it. It was corset tight on the bust and it showed a lot of cleavage and it flared out in my waist. There were also some impossibly high shoes to go with it, but I had a feeling those wouldn't be showing in the picture. They were simply trying to get my height closer to Eric. Well, they'd need a stool for that.

"I won't even be able to walk in these," I said and giggled.

"I'll carry you," Eric said and I knew he was serious.

"No, that's ok. Just… hold my hand so I won't fall," I said. These shoes were something Lady Gaga would wear. The platform was insane.

We walked to the main room and all eyes were on us.

"Great, now stand there," Marin instructed, showing us to a background of what looked to be woods.

We walked there and I made sure to step carefully over the fake leaves on the ground.

"Lafayette, would you put the wig on Eric, please?" he said softly. Once he was done it was like I had gone back ten years. Eric with long hair looked like the 15 year old I met in Bon Temps High.

"Hookah, you look like you're 15 all over again," Lala said when I couldn't utter anything.

"Let's hope Sookie doesn't get in jail for taking advantage of me, then," he smirked in my direction. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I never realized I missed his long locks.

"Great. Now, Eric you look towards me and Sookie, turn your back to the camera."

I did as he asked. I was by Eric's side and I was looking up at him.

"That's it. That's how you should pose. Looking at each other. Perfect. Sookie, put your hand on his chest and Eric, get your hand around her hip and pull her closer," he said.

I placed my hand over his heart and he smiled at me, pulling me closer. We were hip to hip and his hand was holding me close.

"Sookie, look a bit to your right so your hair hides your face," he said and I did as asked. "Perfect, don't move!"

He snapped a few shots but I was lost in Eric's eyes.

"Ok, we're done I think. Turn around so I can take some shots for you to take home," Martin said and Eric turned me around, gluing my back to his chest. His hands came around my waist after he took off the wig Lafayette had placed.

Martin disappeared in a room and returned a few minutes later with our take-away photos and the pic he wanted to use for the cover.

It was framed in such a way that you couldn't see our faces. Eric's head was cut. You could only see his nose and that his face was tilted down to mine. The blonde hair fell around his face. His shirt was opened and you could clearly see the pendant on his chiseled chest. My hand was laying over his "dead" heart. All you could see of me was my blonde hair and my dress. My face was angled to Eric's but because of the lighting you couldn't see much of my features. His hand was gripping visibly, possessively, at my hip, holding me close to him. The picture was perfect for the cover of my book. Black and white. The vampire and the human. It showed the interest the characters had for each other, the potential passion between them, the intensity of their relationship. I wondered if that's what everyone else saw between myself and Eric before we finally gave into our feelings.

"The picture will be black and white and the writing red. You like?" Pam asked.

"I love it. Thank you!" I said and hugged her.

"No problem. I'll make sure Martin sends you the originals as well, so you can have at home," she said.

Eric drove on the way home and Lafayette took my seat in the back, talking with Pam about designers and whatnot. We grabbed some fast food on the way home since we were all famished by now. We would have remained in the city, but Eric had business to attend to at the café on Saturday.

We got home late that night and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

Saturday morning came and Eric kissed me goodbye. I made coffee and went to work in the yard. It was still warm outside and I felt like enjoying the sun a bit. Alcide called me and told me that the workers were starting to paint the inside of the house now, since the outside was already done and Pam called to tell me the book was sent to printing. I was so excited I could burst. Everything seemed perfect and I was happy. I had a boyfriend who loved me and wanted to spend his entire life with me, I had a book getting published, I had a beautiful home and another in the making and I had wonderful friends.

I spent my afternoon writing for the new book, sketching out the story and the first chapters. It was nearly evening when I went upstairs, taking the laptop with me, deciding to call Eric.

"Hi, honey," I said.

"Hi lover. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. A bit tired. I've worked till now. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when you get home, ok?"

"Sure thing. I'll grab some take out on the way home. Sleep tight," he said and I got into bed. I didn't bother undressing like other times, but remained in my lounge wear. I loved how soft the material was. I was asleep within minutes.

I awoke to weird sounds coming from outside. As I came into it I realized something was off. There was a weird smell.

"Eric?" I yelled out, but no one answered.

I got out of bed and walked to the door. There was smoke coming from downstairs. I got my phone and hurried back outside, walking downstairs to see what was happening. I couldn't have left something on the stove cause I didn't use it since I made coffee in the morning.

It was dark outside so the sight of the deck in the backyard on flames was that much clearer. The glass door was locked, but smoke was sweeping in underneath.

My heart was racing as I looked around and noticed that there was smoke coming from the downstairs guest rooms as well. I covered my mouth and nose and took a few steps their direction. The drapes were on fire and the beds were catching light as well. I ran to the kitchen and looked for the extinguisher I knew had to be there but I couldn't find it. I was having a hard time seeing anything by now.

No amount of water I could carry could put out those fires. I ran to the front door and pulled at the door. It didn't budge. I pulled the drawer on the little table by the door and felt around for my keys but couldn't find them. They weren't there. I started pummeling the door with my hands and feet. The smoke was too much and I started coughing.

I let myself fall to the floor, my back to the wall near the door. I covered my mouth with my shirt and realized I was going to die. I don't know how I dialed Eric's phone.

"Miss me already, Lover?" he answered.

"Eric," I coughed. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna die… I can't get out. Smoke. Fire. So much. I love you. I love you, Eric," was all I managed to say before the world around me went black.

* * *

><p>So... how about those reviews now?<p>

I love you all,

xoxo

Gaby

*runs and hides*


	16. I'd Come For You

Hi everyone! Now, see! It wasn't that bad if you left me a few words! Hello to a lot of first-time reviewers! *wave* I love you all! Thank you! You made my day! And since a promise is a promise, here is chapter 16.

Big thanks go to my dear Keri who is back amongst us and was lovely enough to beta the chap for me and give me her input :D . The song for this chapter is dedicated to her, since i know how much she "loves" her countrymates - Nickleback. Oh, dear, she'll never forgive me for this! :))

Youtube - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=5RtTFP2TNcM&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4

_Also, if anyone was wondering, this is the pic I used as a reff for the photoshoot, with the needed adjustments, ofc - http:/images4(dot)fanpop(dot)com/image/photos/15400000/Anna-Paquin-and-Alexander-Skarsg-rd-anna-paquin-15426631-800-1065(dot)jpg_

* * *

><p><em>Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.<em>  
><em>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<em>  
><em>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding<em>  
><em>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<em>

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
><em>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<em>  
><em>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out<em>  
><em>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<em>

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
><em>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>  
><em>And I'd fight for you<em>  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_  
><em>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<em>  
><em>I finally know just what it means to let someone in<em>  
><em>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<em>  
><em>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone<em>  
><em>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<em>  
><em>Here and now this I vow<em>

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
><em>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>  
><em>And I'd fight for you<em>  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_No matter what gets in my way_  
><em>As long as there's still life in me<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
><em>Yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>

_And I'd fight for you_  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_No matter what gets in my way_  
><em>As long as there's still life in me<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>  
><em>I'd crawl across this world for you<em>  
><em>Do anything you want me to<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>  
><em>You know I'll always come for you<em>

_(Nickleback - I'd Come For You)_

**EPOV**

Although I had fun in New Orleans on Friday, the trip had been exhausting to say the least. As Saturday rolled around I went to the café. There was much to do and I had taken too many days off lately. Alcide was going to go the farm house and help the men there. I was going to surprise Sookie with a brand new fence around the house. The windows had arrived as well, so Alcide's job was also to figure out where to put cameras. We needed a security system there. I did not like how close Bill lived and, even if I thought he was just an asshole and not much of a threat, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

The day dragged along as I filled in paperwork after paperwork. I also signed the property deed on the farm house. I was honored Sookie wanted to share it with me and I knew she wasn't doing it only from the sense of paying me back.

I did not want to be in the office today. I'd rather be home writing, if I were honest. Or making love to Sookie.

I did not even realize it was 6 PM when she called and said she was taking a nap until I got home. I must admit that the next hour was more or less wasted as I tried to concentrate on what I was doing rather than on what I'd be doing when I got home and how I would wake Sookie up. I kept wondering if she was sleeping naked.

My phone rang and I saw her number.

"Miss me already, Lover?" I asked since it had merely been an hour since she went to bed.

"Eric," she coughed and her voice sounded alarmed. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna die... I can't get out. Smoke. Fire. So much. I love you. I love you, Eric."

"Sookie! Sookie!" I yelled, but there was no answer. The call went dead and I redialed as I ran to my car. There was no answer. I kept trying over and over and over to get to her. I was driving like a maniac and I didn't care. The pedal was to the floor. I had to get there fast. I had to save her.

"FUCK!" I yelled and hit the dashboard.

I heard sirens behind me and a police car trying to catch up to me. Fuck this. I wasn't stopping. I had two police cars on my tail by the time I got to my street. I could see the house was on fire. It was surrounded as far as I was seeing, flames licking at the walls and windows.

Shit! Sookie was in there.

I pulled in the driveway and was out the door in an instance. The police cars were right behind me, and an officer was near me in a second.

"Call the freaking firemen and an ambulance. My girlfriend is inside!" I yelled at him and he looked like he just realized the house was on fire.

I ran towards my home and he tried to stop me.

"You can't go in there!"

"The fuck I won't!" I yelled and pushed him away.

I ran to the door and saw there was a key in the lock from the outside. I tried turning it but it was jammed. I took a step back and kicked the door. It didn't budge. I had to kick two more times before it gave way.

"Sookie!" I yelled, trying to cover my mouth and nose from the smoke that was pouring out of the house.

Shit! Where was she? I could barely see in front of me. I thought to redial her number since the phone had been in my hand the entire time. Her screen lit up a few feet away from me.

"Sookie!" I yelled and ran to the light. She was laying on the floor, phone in hand. She was limp. I picked her up and carried her out. The officers came running towards us and I walked as far from the house as I could. It could blow up any minute. My eyes were burning, my throat was aching from all the smoke, but all I could think of was Sookie.

There were sirens in the distance.

"Let us help her, sir," one of the officers said and I laid her limp body one the grass.

I sat there, helpless, as they did CPR on her until the ambulance arrived. The paramedics quickly got her on a stretcher and in the car, putting an oxygen mask over her face. I followed them and got into the back as well, holding her hand as I answered questions about Sookie – age, name, diseases, medication.

When we got to the hospital I insisted I was ok although I probably wasn't from the smoke I inhaled. I wasn't going to leave her side.

I pulled my phone out and called Alcide.

"The house was on fire. We're at the hospital. I'm fine, but Sookie isn't. I hope I got to her in time," I told him and I had to repeat it because he thought I was joking.

In half hour all our friends plus my father were in the waiting room. The doctors had placed an IV in Sookie's arm and the oxygen mask was still on her face, but she had yet to wake.

"She's only passed out. Her vitals are good," said the doctor.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Yes. She just needs time to recuperate. She'll wake in her own time," he said and left the room, but not before saying I should get checked out as well.

I held her hand and looked at her face. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. How the hell did the house catch fire. Had she forgotten something on the stove? Was there an electrical problem? Goddamnit all!

There was a little knock on the door and turned to see my father poke his head in.

"Is she ok?"

"No. But she will be. The doctor said she'll wake in her own time. She inhaled a lot of smoke," I answered him, turning my eyes back to Sookie, searching for any signs of change.

"A detective wants to speak to you. I'll send him in," he said and retreated.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door and a short, stubby man made his way in.

"Mr. Northman, I need to ask you some questions," he said and I motioned for him to take a seat.

"My colleagues told me you were speeding towards home. Did you know something had happened?" he asked.

"Yes. She called me. She was alarmed. She said she was... She said she was going to die and she told me she loved me then the call disconnected."

"Does she live at your house or was she there visiting?"

"We've been living together for a little over a month. She moved in with me after her house was seized by the bank because her brother took a loan he couldn't pay off."

"Do you know if anyone wanted to hurt her?" he asked and that got my attention. I raised my eyes to his.

"Why would you ask this?"

"The fire wasn't an accident. The firemen found traces of fire accelerators around the walls and even through the open windows on the lower floor," he said and I had to sit down.

I crashed into the chair next to her bed.

"Am I to understand that you know something?" he pushed.

"I never thought it would come to this. I just never thought he had the balls to do anything. Fuck!"

"Mr. Northman? Who are you talking about?"

"Bill Compton. He was Sookie's fiancé until a few weeks ago. They weren't happy anymore for some time and when she figured out he had been cheating she ended it. She wanted to move into her old place but it was seized by the bank. That's when she moved in with me," I told him.

"So why do you think he did it?"

"He was always jealous of me. Sookie and I have been best friends for over a decade and I guess I've been in love with her for most of the time. When she finally ended it with Compton we finally got together and I guess he couldn't take it. He'd accused her of cheating on him with me several times in the past, but it was never true. She'd never do such a thing. The day she dumped him she went to get something from his house and he slapped her hard enough that she was bruised for a week."

"Is there a complaint filed?"

"No. She didn't want to have anything more to do with him. Plus, I think she was trying to protect me as well. I went and punched him when I found out," I admitted and he simply nodded. I think he was approving my actions.

"Anything else that might lead you to think it was his doing?" he asked. Nothing came to mind at first, but then I remembered the message.

"We both received a message last Saturday from one of our friends since the number was blocked. We asked around, but no one admitted it. They wouldn't lie to us, so it must have been Bill," I said and my free hand balled into a fist. If that motherfucker had done this to Sookie, he'd never even get into prison.

"Can I see this?" he asked and I found the message on my cell phone and passed it to him.

"Don't delete it," he said after reading it. "We'll need it as evidence."

I nodded my consent and he wrote something in the notebook.

"The message says "we", do you have any idea if he could have been working with someone? Maybe someone else that didn't agree with your relationship…" the police officer said.

"I can't think of anyone else. Everyone we knew was happy we 'finally' got together."

"How about anyone from your past?"

"I had been dating this girl, Yvetta. There was nothing serious and she caused a scene or two. Sookie doesn't know it, but she's been calling me time and time again over this past month. I never answered her calls because I had nothing else to talk to her about."

"Can you give me last names and as many data as you can on these two?" he asked.

"Sure. Bill Compton lives across the Bon Temps cemetery and he drives a brown Volvo. He works for an IT company in Shreveport. Yvetta Romanovich is an immigrant from some ex-Soviet country in Europe. She drives a white BMW…" I said and I remembered. "Motherfucker! I saw her car driving towards Compton's house a week ago. I didn't realize why the car looked familiar." I was positively fuming by now.

"Where were you when you saw this?"

"I was on Sookie's porch. We bought the house back from the bank and we were meeting the clerk that delivered the papers. Sookie's house is right next to the cemetery and across from it there's Compton's house. It's a street that does not get much traffic and the houses are isolated from the rest of the town."

"We'll look into it. May I ask… you haven't asked anything about the house…"

"I don't care of anything that's inside. I got the most important thing out," I said and caressed Sookie's forehead.

"Well, the fire is out. The first floor is completely ruined, I'm sorry to say. The second floor was affected as well, but a lot of things there are still salvageable. The firemen told me that it's not livable for now, though," he said and I nodded. I was surprised anything had survived.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For nothing. We'll be looking into this immediately. We don't need arsonists in town. We'll make sure this is wrapped up as soon as possible. I'll send an officer to take Miss Stackhouse's statement when she wakes."

"By the way, you should try taking prints from the key that was jammed in the door outside. I hope I did not damage them too much when I tried to get in. One of my spares had been missing for about a month and I have a feeling that was it. Shit! Now I'm sure Yvetta's involved. She's the only one that could have gotten her hands on it. The key was jammed from the outside and Sookie couldn't get out."

"Then this is attempted murder on top of arson. We'll let you know how things go. Your father gave me your contact. I'll let you know," said the cop.

"Thank you," I told him and he got out the door.

I was looking at the ground, thinking things over. I wanted to be out there, kicking Bill's ass and if I ever saw Yvetta again she'd probably become the first woman I ever slaped. I don't know how much time had passed when I felt Sookie's hand tightening around mine.

"Eric," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Sookie. Oh thank God! Are you ok?" I asked, jumping to my feet and leaning over her.

"Am I dead?"

"No. I got to you in time. We're at the Shreveport Hospital," I said and I pressed the button next to her bed, calling in a nurse.

"I don't remember much. There was smoke and fire. I think I passed out. Oh, Eric, I'm so sorry. I must have left something burning. It's all my fault," she said and her eyes filled with tears.

"No, it isn't. Someone set the house on fire. They found accelerant around the place. The cops are going to find out who did it," I told her and she calmed down enough before freaking out all over again.

"Someone tried to kill me? But who?" she asked. "Shit! The message!"

"Yes, I was thinking the same. The cops are going to pay a visit to Bill and Yvetta. I think I saw her car driving towards Bill's last week when we went to the farm house," I admitted.

"Shit," she said and she looked panicked.

"Relax. You're safe here. I'm not letting you out of my sight," I told her and she relaxed again.

"I love you," she said and I heard the door open when the nurse came in.

"I love you, too. I'll be outside, letting everyone know you're ok and I'll be right back, ok?"

"K," she said as the nurse started checking her up again and paged the doctor.

The second I walked outside I was surrounded by our friends. None of them asked any questions, they just waited.

"She's ok. She just woke up, the nurse is checking up on her. She was taking a nap and she woke up and found the house filled with smoke. She must have tried to get out of the house, but the lock was jammed with a spare key. I had to knock down the door when I got there. She called me and I jumped in the car immediately. Apparently someone put the house on fire, since the firemen found traces of accelerant around the perimeter. Before you jump with questions, I need to tell you that the cops are going to pay a visit to Bill and Yvetta. Bill had the reason and Yvetta had the chance to steal the key that was jammed from the outside. Since none of you admitted to sending that message last week, both the officer and I assumed there are more than one people involved," I said and everyone was quiet.

"I knew I had to kick the shit out of that asshole," said Alcide before cursing loudly. He loved Sookie as his own sister and he hated what had happened.

"I'll talk to my lawyers so you can sue," Dad said and turned around taking out his cell phone.

"Can we see her?" said Diantha in a shaken voice.

"I think so. I'll ask the nurse," I told her and turned to go inside when Pam came running, Stan close behind.

"Is she ok?" she asked breathless.

"Yes. I got there in time. I'll ask now if you all can visit. "

I walked inside the room just as the nurse and doctor were telling Sookie that she could go home tonight. She burst into tears at the word "home".

"Sookie, it's ok. We'll find someplace to go," I hushed her and went to her side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," said the doctor and I nodded.

"Can our friends visit her?"

"She can go ... Her vitals are stable and she's not in any danger. She should take care for a few days and speak as little as she can to protect her vocal cords. Also, normal nose drops might do her good if she feels like her nose is dry. I'll set her release papers," he said and I thanked him.

"Come on, darling, let's get outside to our friends," I told her.

She got out of bed and her bare feet touched the cold tiles. I didn't wait for her permission before I scooped her up in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips connected for a brief moment. I didn't realize how much I had wanted that until she kissed me. I smiled at her and told her to open the door as I had both my hands full.

Our friends cheered when they saw us and we were soon surrounded by them.

"We're free to go," I said.

"You're coming to my house," Dad said and I nodded. He had enough room to take us both in and some of our friends if they wanted to sit watch.

"Amelia, can you please find the closest shop to get her some clothes and shoes?" I asked her and Pam jumped.

"I'll go with her," she said and I nodded.

We went to the desk office and got her release papers before we started towards Bon Temps. I was in dad's car with Sookie in my arms. Pam, Amelia and Stan were going to join us when they finished shopping. Alcide, Laff and Diantha were in Alc's 4x4.

I settled a sleeping Sookie on the bed in my old room and they all waited by the door.

"Can we stay here tonight?"

"Sure Laff. I'm pretty sure that's why dad offered his house - Enough room for everyone and their brother," I smiled.

Amelia arrived ten minutes later with a bag of comfy clothes for Sook along with jeans and shirts for a few days. There were also shoes and flip flops. She had bought me some spares as well.

"I thought it will be awhile before you can get anything from the house," she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I have no idea if and what survived the fire. I hope the bedroom did, cause the officer said the second floor wasn't affected too much. Hopefully the office is in one piece as well. I'll run by tomorrow," I said and grabbed the bags from her.

Everyone was staying for the night, even Pam and Stan. I was moved by how much everyone worried.

"The detective will be here tomorrow to take Sookie's statement," dad said.

"Thanks for calling him and for taking us all in," I told him and he hugged me.

"My pleasure. You can all stay for as long as you want to," he said and then wished everyone a good night.

I said good night as well and entered the room slowly. I nudged Sookie awake and asked if she wanted to take a bath.

"Sure. I smell like smoke," she said and got on her feet. I picked out a pair of shorts and a tshirt for her and the same for me before we went into the adjoined bathroom. We showered in silence and I made sure to check her skin for any wounds. I was happy to find none.

"Thank you," she said softly as I toweled her dry.

"Nothing to thank me for," I replied.

"Yes I do. You saved my life. I'm alive because of you," she said and her eyes filled with tears as the events of the day sunk in.

"I can't live without you. I couldn't let you die, Sookie. I love you. Of course I came for you," I told her and cupper her face and kissed her.

"I'd come for you as well," she said, but I already knew she would.

I wanted to let her rest but she insisted we made love. She wanted to feel alive and I wanted to reassure myself she was still mine. We came together and reveled in every sensation. I didn't want to let her go, but we needed to get dressed. We pulled up our new clothes and cuddled up under the blankets, whispering "I love you's" until we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

Gaby


	17. Without You I'm Nothing

Hello everyone! First, I need to apologize cause it's taken so long to update the story. I've gone through my first writer's block, apparently. I knew exactly what to write, but nothing came out right. Anyway, I want to thank you all for all the support and wonderful reviews you've let me. I miss you all and I hope you're still reading the story and I can't wait to hear from you.

That being said, I want to thank my dear Keri for betaing the chappy for me. I love you, hon and your input is always, always, appreciated. xoxo

This chapter is named after one of my favorite songs from my favorite band, so please, listen if you have the time. http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=_GqnDROi6l4&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 17<em>**

_Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide._

_I'll take it by your side._

_Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide._

_I'll take it by your side._

_Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies._

_I'll take it by your side._

_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide._

_I'll take it by your side._

_tick - tock [x3]_

_tick - tick - tick - tick - tick - tock_

_I'm unclean, a libertine_

_And every time you vent your spleen,_

_I seem to lose the power of speech,_

_Your slipping slowly from my reach._

_You grow me like an evergreen,_

_You never see the lonely me at all_

_I..._

_Take the plan, spin it sideways._

_I..._

_Fall._

_Without you, I'm Nothing._

_Without you, I'm nothing._

_Without you, I'm nothing._

_Take the plan, spin it sideways._

_Without you, I'm nothing at all._

_(Placebo and David Bowie - Without You I'm Nothing)_

**SPOV**

We woke to the sound of knocking. Leif poked his head in.

"Sorry to wake you, but the nurse is here to see you, along with the doctor. She's waiting for you downstairs."

"Nurse? Doctor?" I asked, dazed.

"After what you went through last night, you think I'd just let you go unsupervised? They only let you out because I talked to them to do so, since I knew you'd want to be in a comfortable place rather than a hospital bed. Get ready," he said and closed the door behind him.

"Now you see why I wanted to get dressed last night?" Eric chuckled from behind me.

"You Swedes sure don't have any problems with privacy," I commented.

My throat felt a bit sore and my nostrils were dry and achy. I felt like I had sand in my eyes so I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I combed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail before going to the bedroom and ransacking through the bags Ames had brought. Eric had been watching me the entire time, a look of worry on his face.

"I'm fine, honey," I told him.

"I know. I just want to make sure you'd tell me if you feel off," he said, scrutinizing me with his eyes.

"I would. I'm a bit sore, but nothing I wouldn't expect."

He nodded and went to the bathroom to wash up as well. I took out a pair of sports pants and a t-shirt and got dressed. He came back into the bedroom and came towards me. He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I can't lose you," he whispered, obviously still shaken.

"You won't. I love you," I said, turning my face to kiss his cheek.

His arms tightened around me and I grabbed onto his arms squeezing.

"I love you," he replied as he kissed my neck.

"Come, let's go downstairs. I wanna get this over with as soon as possible," I told him and stepped out of his embraces. He pulled me close again, kissed me and then took my hand and led me downstairs.

A very short doctor was waiting for us in the living room along with a dark haired nurse.

"This is Doctor Ludwig, Sookie. Doctor, these are Sookie and you know, Eric. And that's Nurse Smith. I've made the introductions so I'll make my exit," Leif said and got out.

"It's nice to meet you," I said and smiled at the tiny doctor.

"Nice to see you, Doc. How have you been?" Eric asked and pulled me to sit on a sofa.

"Better than you, I see. Tell me what happened, since your father refused to give me a second-hand story," the doc said and came towards me.

Eric began to tell her what happened as she looked into my throat, checked my nose, eyes and ears and started taking my pressure and listening to my lungs.

"So she was passed out for only five minutes?" she asked Eric, since I couldn't possibly know.

"Yes. I was on my way before the call disconnected and I live quite close to the café. Plus, I drove like a maniac. Five minutes, maybe seven, tops."

"Well, little girl, you're very lucky. There seems to be very little damage. Because you fainted, you inhaled a lot less smoke than you would have if you were awake and panicking. You're lucky Eric got to you so fast," she said and my eyes welled up when I realized that I could have been way worse.

Eric draped a hand over my shoulders and pulled me close. The doc gave him instructions to what I'd need – nose drops, eye drops and to drink a lot of water. I couldn't register whatever else she told him and what they talked about, because I kept thinking about Bill and Yvetta and the fire and I couldn't help but wonder why it had all happened to me. Was I their target or Eric? Or the both of us? I was anxious for news from the police.

"Just take care," the doctor said as she made her way out of the room, the nurse on her heels. I managed to say good bye before it was too rude.

"Are you ok, lover?" Eric asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just spaced out. I think it's all really sinking in right now. I could have really died last night. You saved my life," I told him and clung to his shoulders.

"And I would do it anytime, although, I hope I never need to again," he kissed my forehead. "I think dad wanted to keep the nurse here, cause the Doc sort of had to drag her out of the house," he snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's good that I don't need her, then. We should go to the drugstore and get the drops," I said.

"Oh, I don't think we need to do anything. You forget we're not alone," he said as he got off the couch and lent me his hand.

He led me to the kitchen which was filled with people.

"Sookie," a chorus of voices said before I was being hugged from all sides.

"Hey," I said and took in everyone. Alcide, Diantha, Amelia, Pam and Stan, Leif and Laff were all around the large kitchen table.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok," Pam said.

"I am, thanks to Eric," I smiled up at him.

"Well, hookah, I brought you ya' medicines so you can function properly. Now I need to head over to the café and keep yo man's place," Lafayette said as he came and hugged me.

"I'm going over to the house. I've put more guys on the job, so you'll be able to move in tomorrow if you wish," Alcide said and I think my smile covered my entire face.

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm off to the site, kiddo," he said and kissed my forehead before shaking Eric's hand and leaving.

"Well, that leaves us. We have the entire afternoon for ourselves. How about we play monopoly or something," Stan suggested.

It's not conventional to play with so many, but there we were, gathered around the large kitchen table. I was in Eric's lap, since he seemed unwilling to let me go, Pam and Stan sat in much the same way, Amelia, Di and Leif were on the other side of the table. Although the couples were huddled up together, we each played on our own, therefore, I'd often change a property with another right under Eric's nose without him seeing. I was actually pretty sure he noticed, but he at least didn't say anything.

With all our selling and buying and borrowing and letting people off the hook with their rents so they wouldn't go broke, Leif still managed to kick our asses. He hoarded the cheap blue town, Boardwalk and Park Place and he had 3 stations. To say we were doomed was an understatement. There was no way to avoid the man. Unless you were lucky enough to land exactly on Pass Go, you could not miss him. I don't need to mention the number of houses and hotels he managed to build from all the rent he was collecting, do I?

For the first hour or so of our playing I could notice everyone peaking at me and I tried to pretend I wasn't seeing them. I put in nose drops a couple of times and Eric helped me out with the eye drops in one of the brakes. I never managed to get those in. The instinct to close my eye before the drop hit was too much if I had to concentrate on handling the bottle as well. When they saw I was ok, they started behaving more like... themselves – laughing and joking and not watching me like hawks.

Eitherway, by 2 PM most of us were broke and we witnessed the battle between the Northmans since Eric was the last one to stand up against his father. We thought he had it at one point, after Leif rolled a double 6 after landing on Electricity and then jumping right into Eric's green neighborhood, but then "Junior" had to land on Boardwalk. He sold half his properties to pay his father.

The girls hugged me good bye after promising to come help us move the next day and Pam and Stan took their exit as well after saying they had to go to the printer and make sure everything was all right with "Eternal Night".

"Can we go see if there's anything salvageable?" I asked Eric, because I really, really wanted to go see the house even though I knew I'd probably be an emotional wreck. I needed to see it.

"I'm coming with, if you're going. We'll take the SUV," offered Leif and Eric nodded. I knew he wanted to go as much as I did.

Eric's dad drove while I was cuddled up with him on the back seat. We were silent, each lost in our own thoughts, but all anxious to see how much damage had been done to the house.

From what we could see from the street, the outer walls were all dark because of the flames and by the looks of it, there was foam all over the yard. A cop car was parked in front of the house and Leif parked behind it.

"Hello, officer. I'm Eric Northman, I live here. Is it ok if we go inside to see if we can save anything?"

"Hello. Yes, sure. I have orders to let you in if you were to come. Prints were taken from most places, so you'll find a lot of dust," he said apologetically.

"Like anything can make it any worse," I said and the officer looked at me.

"You were inside, weren't you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"I'm glad to see you're ok. My colleagues told me about what happened. You're lucky to be alive," he observed, but I already knew that.

"I am lucky to have a knight in shiny armor that loves me enough to run into a burning house to get me out," I replied looking up at Eric, who simply smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Do you know anything about the investigation?" Leif asked the question we all wanted to know the answer to.

"I know that they've collected some fingerprints and they are going to interview the people you suggested. They were supposed to meet with the woman today, but I have no idea if that happened or not. I've been here since morning, watching the crime scene."

"Crime scene?" Leif asked.

"Oh, it's called that even if no one was murdered because arson is still a crime," I told him and the officer raised an eyebrow at me.

"Avid NCIS fan," I answered his unspoken question and he nodded in understanding.

"Well, you can go inside," he told us and moved to get back in his car.

The three of us made our way to the house. The door was leaning against the frame, after having been mostly knocked off its hinges by Eric's blow. The walls were darkened by the smoke and the floors were ruined by the water the firemen used in their effort to put out any and all possible items that could bring another outbreak.

The kitchen was completely burnt and it smelled nasty. The couch and media center in the living room were soaked or melted and the glass on the doors leading to the backyard and porch were broken. Either from the actual fire or the firemen destroying them, I had no idea. Not that it mattered anymore.

The two spare bedrooms on the lower floor were completely destroyed. The curtains were gone, the beds complete ash. The only thing that was still standing in both of them were the empty wardrobes that had been on the far wall.

We moved silently through the house and I felt like I could cry. All of Eric's work had been destroyed in a blink of an eye by some bitch's madness. The carpet on the stairs was covered in soot and it felt wet under our feet. The windows on our bedroom had been broken and the drapes had burnt along with the headboard of the bed. There was smoke damage on the walls and ceiling, but everything else was intact. We worked in silence on transferring the clothes from the closet into bags and in the travel suitcases Eric had. Everything would need to go through the washer since they smelled of smoke.

It all felt like a bad dream.

We moved to what had been my room for all of one day and found that it had sustained the same damage as our bedroom. The drapes were missing and the bed was in pieces after the firemen used their axes to destroy it along with the fire brewing there. I collected the few clothes I had in the dresser and the jewelry stashed in the top shelf of the closet.

Luckily, the bathroom and office were not damaged. Eric brought in boxes and we started loading the books and stacks of papers with our printed works. Leif packed out laptops and notebooks and all the cds and memory cards he could find in the drawers of the desks.

"I'm glad your stories and everything you've written hasn't been destroyed," Leif spoke, startling me. Since none of us had talked since getting here, hearing a voice had been a surprise.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I'm just sorry the house is destroyed. Eric's worked so hard for everything and invested a lot in setting it up…" I said and my eyes welled up.

Eric's arms hugged me from behind and he kissed my head.

"It's just a house, Sookie. I have everything insured, so it will cost me little to nothing to replace and repair. I don't care about anything material in this house," he said and I noticed Leif walking out of the office and closing the door behind him.

"But, Eric, you were so proud of your home and what you made of it. You had dreams of raising a family here…"

"And that doesn't matter now," he interrupted and turned me around. "We're together and all my dreams involve you. Sure, I had hoped I would live in this house for a long time, but I had always hoped you'd be the one to join me and help me fill the rooms with kids. I thought it was all just a dream, but ever since we're together, I realized something. This is simply a house, Sookie. You're my home and wherever you are is where I belong. Whether it's in a castle, a mansion, a house or a freaking trailer park, I don't care. So stop wasting tears over what you cannot help. There's nothing you could have done."

I hugged him tightly and thought at what he'd said and I knew he was right. If I couldn't have gotten the farm house back it wouldn't matter in the end. Sure, I was happy I got it back because I had a lot of memories there, but the ones that counted I could relive anywhere else. It was time to make new, happy, memories with Eric and the "where" wasn't important.

"I get it. I'm done, I promise. Let's get these packed and to the car. I can't believe we're moving tomorrow," I said and he smiled and kissed me.

"See? That's the girl I know. Looking at the full part of the glass."

He smiled at me and grabbed a box of books and went to take it out to the car.

Leif came in a minute later and looked at me silently.

"What?" I asked.

"You're good together. You'll get through this and whatever else may come your way, good or bad. I'm happy he has you in his life," he said and I went and hugged him, tears threatening to spill all over again.

"Thanks. You're like a father to me, you know that? I'm glad you approve of our relationship, because it's important to me to have your approval. Is it weird, because he's your son?" I chuckled.

"Nope. All normal. I love you both the same and I think you're perfect for each other. I might be biased, but I don't care," he laughed along with me.

Eric walked in on us still hugging.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Oh, honey, you never know. I might go straight for the source of your sexiness," I stuck my tongue out at him while Leif rearranged his suit jacket and looked very smug.

"Son, I told you to watch her," he told him and winked at me.

"I'll get her a bodyguard," Eric said and took out his phone, making a show out of going through his list until he reached the security company that helped out at his café at events and at the club Lafayette worked at.

We all laughed as I launched for his phone.

"None of that, mister! There, I love you and only you. Happy?" I asked him, hiding his phone behind my back. Of course, his unnaturally long arms reached for my hands, but Leif had already snatched it and quickly used it to snap a picture of us wrestling over the invisible telephone.

He kissed me and I heard the distinctive sound of Leif taking another picture of us. Eric let me go and took his phone from his father to check the picture.

"Oh, I love this one," he said and we all laughed. I guess laughing was a good way to get over what we've been through in the past 24 hours so I wasn't complaining. We resumed packing and in another hour everything we needed or wanted was in the car in boxes, bags and suitcases. Most of the furniture was ruined and what was still standing, we could do without.

We returned home in time for dinner and we put in two loads of laundry before we went to bed. We didn't even bother with taking out the boxes, since we knew we'd be taking them to our new home in the morning.

Alcide stopped by and told us that most of everything was done and the house was ready for us to move in. I don't think I could ever thank him enough for how fast they'd done everything.

It was around 8 when Eric's phone rang.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked in an angry voice.

"I don't give a shit what you think. The police is looking for you, you crazy bitch." Yvetta. I had never seen him so angry.

"She's perfectly fine and you're going to jail for what you've done," he said and ended the call, before quickly scanning through his name list and calling in the detective.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you. This is Eric Northman, we spoke yesterday," he said and waited for the man's answer.

"Yes, she called me just now. I thought you were going to arrest her or at least bring her in for questioning."

"She is? Then how did she call me? She used her call to fuck with my brain? Great!" Eric said and pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for the detective to speak.

"What about Compton?"

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet? He's always at home or at work. He rarely leaves the house."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sure, Sookie will be with me. I understand. Thank you. Have a good night."

He closed the phone and planted his ass on the couch. Both Leif and I were waiting anxiously for him to speak.

"Yvetta is in custody. She apparently asked to make "the" phone call from her phone and she used it to taunt me. The detective says they have evidence she's the one who put the fire. They found fuel canisters in her car and she can't say that they were there for emergency because she picked gasoline, when her car is diesel. She also gave up Compton. They've been planning it together. They can't find him, though."

"But what did she say on the phone to get you so wired?"

"She was pretending she was free and she said she could come comfort me after you died," Eric said, raising his eyes to meet mine.

But, if that was their plan, something was off. Bill wouldn't have agreed to let Yvetta hurt me if he got nothing out of it, would he?

"He's going to take your statement tomorrow since Yvetta's taken up all of his day," he added and I merely nodded, lost in thought.

We went to bed that night talking of what furniture we would buy the next day. Yes, we were avoiding ugly topics because I wanted to be able to sleep. I had a hard time falling asleep anyway, because every time I closed my eyes I could see the fire in the house. It took Eric's soothing efforts to get me asleep and his comforting arm around my waist to make me feel safe.

I was excited when we woke and my giddiness seemed to be contagious cause Eric was eager to get to the house as well. I hadn't been there since the construction started and I was curious to the changes they made.

Eric and I got in Leif's car and drove to my secluded ancestral home. I barely recognized it. There was a fence near the road and there was a gate that Eric got out to open saying that we'd soon be able to open it by remote. The house was pristine white, with blue accents and the roof was new, too. The porch looked wonderful, the driveway leading to the house was new as well, and you could still smell the tar. Eric parked the car and he lead me to the door (new as well, by the way). He opened it and my jaw dropped. Every room had been painted and everything smelled fresh. The only furniture in the house was the new kitchen, where the new cupboards and appliances sparkled in the morning light.

The living room was empty and the fire place was new, as well as the windows. The flooring had been changed in all rooms and Eric said there was heating underneath. He even joked that I'd probably be walking in zigzags in the winter so I could step on the hot spots. I couldn't get him to promise he wouldn't call me drunk for it.

He showed me the two bedrooms downstairs and they were all the same pretty peach color. Then we walked upstairs and he showed me to what would be our bedroom. The warm colors looked beautiful and they matched the ones in the annexed bathroom. The tiles had been changed and a shower stall had been added next to the new tub.

"Wow, we have a lot of furniture to buy," I said and he agreed, urging me to start making a list. We quickly put everything on paper, deciding that we had to at least return with a bed today so we'd have something to sleep on.

He asked me to walk with him in the backyard because he had a surprise for me. I followed him and soon found myself jumping up and down with glee. A brand new pool covered a quarter of the large yard and I couldn't be happier. He knew how much I loved swimming. I also loved the double glass door leading outside. It had replaced the screen door and a bit of wall that had been in that hallway.

Eric's phone rang and he turned around to take the call as I walked over to the pool to see it more closely. I couldn't wait for summer so we could fill it up and swim all day. I noticed it also had a jacuzzi at the deep end and made a mental note to christen it properly as soon as possible.

"Sookie," I heard a familiar voice calling and I turned around to see Bill running towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, but he didn't stop.

"Please, you have to listen to me. I love you!"

"I don't care. You worked with Yvetta and she burned down the house. I would have died if Eric didn't get to me," I spat in his face. He was a few meters away from me and he was covered in dirt and leaves.

"I didn't know what she was doing. I told her our affair was over. I wanted to win you back!"

"Affair. You've been sleeping with Yvetta!"

"That's why she came after you!" he said confused.

"No. She came after me because she was Eric's girlfriend. She's been calling him for months!"

"She was dating Eric?" he asked stupidly.

"You'd know that if you ever went out with us! I don't want to hear you anyway, get away from me!"

"Please, Sookie. I love you, I want you back!" he said and made a move to grab my arm. I flinched away and before either of us knew what happened Eric's fist collided with his head, knocking him out cold.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm ok. Call the cops. How the hell did he get over the fence?" I asked.

"I'll have Alcide check it."

Eric pulled out his phone again and dialed the detective.

"He'll be here in 15 minutes. Let's hope he's out for the entire time," Eric said, but I could see that he actually hoped he'd get to punch Bill again. I really couldn't argue.

"Get inside. I don't want you around if he wakes," he said and I kissed him before going to wait for the cops.

I couldn't believe it. Bill had been cheating on me with Eric's old girlfriend. Well, those two sure were made for each other…

* * *

><p>Leave me some love!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	18. New Beginning

Hello sweetheart! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I? I've just been so busy. I got a part time job and I write articles on top of my job and now, today, I quit from my workplace cause I finally found a place to go. I'll be starting there in two weeks and I'm really excited about it. So, wish me luck!

So, I was meaning to let you all know, that the story is about...5 chapters away from being complete, just so it doesn't come as a surprise to anyone. After that I plan on either continuing **"Need"** or picking out something new. I don't know if to continue that one shot or not, cause I'm afraid it'll just resemble** "Eternal Night"** too much. For those of you who've been with me through that story and read** Need** already know you sense a somewhat possibility for things to resemble. If I can find a way to take it on another road and still be awesome, I promise to continue, cause there's nothing I like better than VampSookie.

So, Big thanks go to Keri (BelleViolette) who helped me out with this chap. If you haven't read her story, "Spellbound", you really should cause it's freaking awesome. So look her up in my fav list if you don't already follow her.

k. I'm shutting up now. I love you all and thank you for your wonderful response!

Playlist has been updated (check my profile) and if you visit my wordpress you'll even find some pictures. I'd be happy to have more subscribers to my blog (gabrielleblue(dot)wordpress(dot)com) and I'd also love it if you sent me a follow on twitter - gabywrites. I'd love to chat to you all.

* * *

><p><em>Hope in my heart<em>

_As a new day_

_Has dawned_

_I see your light_

_On the wings_

_Of a dove_

_Lifting me up_

_As the dark_

_Clouds retreat_

_Courage transcends_

_And you make me_

_Complete_

_Hope in my heart_

_With the advent_

_Of spring_

_I am reborn_

_With the love_

_That you bring_

_Now at last_

_My dream is real_

_I found peace_

_True love can heal_

_On the journey_

_Throughout time_

_A new beginning_

_Has arrived_

_At the crossroads_

_Of my life_

_This new love_

_Keeps me alive_

_I never knew that this_

_Could happen to me_

_So many lonely days_

_And nights_

_I never knew_

_That you were_

_Waiting for me_

_Hope was out of dight_

_And suddenly I see_

_The future clearly_

_No longer_

_Living in the past_

_As I let go_

_Living the dream_

_Of my life_

_I was alone_

_No-one in sight_

_This love_

_Make me believe_

_That you're the one_

_Never give up_

_Our day has come_

_I never felt that this_

_Could happen to me_

_So many lonely days_

_And lonely nights_

_I never knew_

_That you were_

_Waiting for me_

_Hope was out of sight_

_And suddenly I see_

_The future clearly_

_Finally I know_

_At last_

_I can let go _

_(Judas Priest - New Beginning)_

**EPOV**

This piece of shit had gotten to Sookie. Again. I wanted to damage him to the point of no return, but I knew that it wouldn't help in any way and it could also distance Sookie from me, which I certainly didn't want. She was spooked enough as it was.

Bill opened his eyes after a few minutes but was smart enough to not move another muscle. I spent the time until Bud got here glaring at him and daring him to make a move. I'd have loved to punch him again.

Bud came through the backdoor with Sookie on his tail. He put his hands on his hips and stopped near me.

"Well, well, if it isn't our number one suspect. I'll take it from here, Eric," Bud said and bent down, cuffs in his hand and turned Bill on his abdomen.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law," he recited as Sookie attached herself to my side.

"I didn't do anything. It wasn't me!" Bill finally said, fear in his voice.

"That's for us to decide, Compton," the Sheriff said and led him around the house to what I supposed was his car out front.

"Oh, thank God Bud came. I called the detective and he told me to call the Sheriff here in Bon Temps because he'd take some time to get here. I was so scared. I can't believe he was cheating on me with Yvetta of all people," Sookie said and I tightened my arms around her.

"I think that was aimed towards me. He probably thought he was hurting me by fucking her," I reasoned.

"He said he didn't know she was dating you. He was surprised when I told him so. He had the gall to think that she came after me because he told her he wanted to end their affair so he could win me back."

"It might have been what triggered it. We both dumped her for you. I think it's safe to say you were the target of her rage. But even if Bill didn't hold her hand while she burned the house, he must have known something was off, so he's just as guilty," I told her, the bit of Psychology 101 I took in college finally proving useful.

"I hope the detective gets here soon. I need to give him my statement and then I just want to forget about this and get on with our day. I feel like if we don't, they win," she said and I understood her perfectly.

We walked to the house and into the kitchen. Bud joined us soon after and Sookie put on some coffee.

"Bill is in the car and I'll be taking him to Shreveport when the detective comes. He called the station and got routed to me. He said he wants to take your statement. He was already on his way so it shouldn't take long before he's here," the old Sheriff said and we both nodded.

Bud had been the chief in town since before my father and I relocated. He was a nice guy and he always tried to resolve problems on the down low instead of using force. That is, until someone pushed the limit. He hated female abusers so they got a "nice" treatment in county jail. His sister had been abused by her husband and he put that man in hospital before he arrested him. Since he had been a good friend of Adele's, he regarded Sookie as his own granddaughter and he knew me because, in most visits he paid Adele, I was here. I knew he would be sorry Bill wouldn't be in one of his cells as soon as he heard Sookie's statement.

"Want some coffee, Bud?" Sook asked and he accepted her offer with a smile.

"Thank you dear. I like what you did with the house," he complimented.

"It was Eric's idea. It was supposed to play the role of get-away home, but now that his house burned down, we're moving here," she explained.

"Yes, I heard all about it. That girl hasn't confessed yet, but there's enough evidence for multiple convictions. Arson, property damage, and I'm fairly certain attempted murder will be on her list soon enough," Bud said as he sipped his coffee.

"Add premeditation to that, too. She sent us both a message over a week ago. She had been planning to kill me," Sookie pointed out and the Sheriff simply nodded.

He was watching both of us move around the kitchen, how we interacted and what we said.

"So you two are finally together, I heard," he finally said.

"Yes," I replied and took Sookie's hand.

"Well, you're a good man. I watched you growing up. However, hurt her and you'll have to deal with me, understood?" he issued his warning.

"Perfectly, sir," I replied and smiled to myself. I loved when others were as protective of Sookie as I was.

The sound of another car making its way up the driveway reached our ears and Bud abandoned his coffee to greet the detective.

He was short and chubby, and his eyes told me that he had seen way too much ugliness. His clothes were clean and pressed and he looked like he knew what he was doing. He shot Compton a despising look. He exchanged a few words with Bud and then followed him inside the house.

"Good day! Ms. Stackhouse, it's good to see you're ok," he greeted her and shook my hand.

"Thank you, Detective…" she trailed.

"Edgington," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for coming so soon."

"This case is my first priority at the moment. We don't get many arsonists around these parts and the chiefs want it resolved as soon as possible," the detective admitted.

"Well, it looks to me like you got the bad guys," she said bitterly.

"Yes, she's yet to admit it, but we have enough evidence. We're to determine what Compton's part is."

"He was dating her. They were having an affair before I broke off the engagement," Sookie told him.

"I thought he was Northman's ex-girlfriend," he said confused.

"She was," I said dryly.

"Well, this case is looking more and more like one of those tele-novellas my wife watches," he remarked.

"Seems like it," Sookie said and plopped down on a chair.

"Are you ready to give me your statement. I want to get out of your hair and to question Compton. Why is he dirty? Did you fight?" he asked, looking me up and down for evidence of the same dirt.

"No. I punched him once and put him out, but he was already dusty and dirty. I think he must have been hiding in the woods behind the house," I reasoned and he nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to take her statement," he said and pointed to Sookie.

"Can't he stay?" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but he has to go. You're a witness and we need to ask you questions alone."

"It's ok, love. I'll be in the living room. I'll call Alcide about the fence," I told her and left the room after kissing her cheek, although what I really wanted to do was sit there with her, holding her as she went over what she went through.

I called Alcide and told him what had happened after we got here and he was fuming, cursing himself for not beating Bill as he had wanted to when he visited him right after Sookie moved in with me. He said the fence wasn't finished off the end of the property, as I expected, and that some workers would head over to finish welding the last pieces.

By the time I finished talking to Alcide, which took longer than I thought, since he made me tell him how I knocked Bill out – twice - the detective had finished taking Sookie's statement. As I expected, Bud was fuming.

"Tell me you at least decked him good," he said, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Yes. Right after he hit Sookie and earlier again."

He didn't say anything, but he nodded gravely. He must have figured out that if I managed to put Bill's lights out for a few minutes, my fist must weight quite a bit.

The two policemen left after promising to keep us posted about the case. I hugged Sookie in silence and asked if there was something she wanted to talk about, but she simply shook her head.

"Let's just go. I need to change scenery and get my mind off what happened. We have shopping to do," she said, instantly cheering up at the thought of getting the furniture.

"Ok, then," I agreed and took her hand.

In no time we were at the biggest furniture store in Shreveport, which not-so-secretly copied Ikea's business model.

We picked out two cream couches for the living room as we needed enough sitting room for our large group of friends. A couple more armchairs and a loveseat in the same color, white curtains and dark-chocolate drapes as well as couch blankets in the same color. We also picked a shaggy cream colored carpet and a couple of coffee tables. We even found a large dining table with nice chairs to put in the far side of the living room. Since it was such a big room, we had plenty of space for everything.

We both loved books so we picked a lot of bookcases. One would cover the entire wall as you entered the living room, while shorter ones would go under the windows for the entire length of the room. We even found a way to put bookcases next to the staircase. We decided on drawers for the office since we wanted to keep the walls bare, or at least covered with paintings and such. Speaking of which, we picked two large desks and two comfy chairs to go with them and a few clutter-helpers.

Sookie wanted a large master bed so we picked a California king size since I needed plenty of leg room. We joked that from now on we'd be setting appointments to meet in the middle of the bed at midnight. A gazillion bed sheets, pillows and a comfy mattress later we reached the baby section of the store.

She smiled at me and I thought, what the hell, go for it.

"Do you want to set the room ahead?" I asked and she gasped.

"You really weren't joking when you said you can't wait to knock me up, were you?" she asked, but she was smiling.

"Nope. We don't have to have the baby now, but we can set the room so we don't have to worry later," I told her, secretly hoping she'd offer to start trying as soon as possible.

"But we don't know what we'll have," she argued. "How will I know to pick?"

"I'm fairly certain you already know, Lover," I whispered in her ear and she shivered lightly. She knew I was talking about her dream.

"There was a boy and a girl, but I couldn't tell which one was older and which younger. They were both about the same height," she said and it was news to me. She had never shared that before.

"Well, maybe we'll have twins," I suggested and she looked horrified. "What?" I had to ask.

"They're going to be _your_ babies, Eric. I'm scared at the thought of having one giant growing inside of me. I can't think of two at the same time," she said and I had to laugh at that. She had a point. "Plus, there are no twins in my family and as far as I know there are none in yours either. There usually is at least a known case."

"Well, let's get a crib and whatever else we need and we keep the sheets and everything else that color coordination for later on. Pick neutral colors or one of each," I suggested and she smiled, sighed once and then proceeded to chose a crib, changing table, a comfy rocking armchair, white curtains and a tall wardrobe.

"I want to put the changing table on the dresser Gran left me, made by my Grandfather," she said when I suggested getting one.

I had to smile as I saw her preparing the room for our future child. I was getting a little horny as well, if I was being honest.

"So, the rooms across from ours for our babies and the bedroom downstairs for our office, right?" she asked and I nodded, catching her in a hug.

We passed the code list to the clerk and his eyes sparkled at the size of the purchase. He said we'd have the entire load brought to the address within the day, which was sooner than I expected, and he said he'd send a bunch of helpers "on the house". I guess that's what happens when you pay so much money for furniture.

After all hours spent in the shop, we were both famished so we head over to a little restaurant around the corner. We could have gone to the coffee shop, but we felt like we needed to be just the two of us, so we opted against the idea, knowing that we'd at least bump into Alcide, if not anyone else.

"We're leaving on December 20th," I told Sookie as we were eating our first course.

"Really? I can't wait!" she said excitedly and I was happy she was eager to go.

"Yep. I booked the flight, rented a car and even talked with the bank manager so he knows to expect us. He was an old friend of my mother's so he's eager to see me and to meet you," I said.

"You told him about me?"

"Of course. He asked if I was married yet. I used to play with his son and he's already married and his wife is pregnant. We might meet with them," I told her.

"Sure, that'd be nice," she smiled.

We went home later that day and managed to make plans for the back porch. We both wanted it to be a green oasis so we decided to get some climbing plants on the sides of the trellis (take a look at the pic. Let me know if you have any ideas how it's called).

By the time we were done designing the perfect garden, the clerk from the store called and told us the truck was on its way.

Five men were sent to help us carry everything. I didn't let Sookie lift anything, but she still insisted on helping us unpack. I directed the men to depositing the various packages in the respective rooms and I knew we'd be spending the next few hours putting everything together. Alcide and my father showed up when we finished taking everything from the truck and offered to help. Sookie winked at me and the puzzle was solved as I was wondering how they knew we needed help.

Lafayette came, half hour later and went directly to Sookie to help her with the drapes and curtains that needed length fitting.

By dinner time, most of the furniture was in its place. I had previously closed the door to the future nursery to avoid raised eyebrows and questions from our friends. Plus, I wanted to put those together by myself.

The rooms looked beautiful and it all smelled new. They made fun of us by asking if we were planning to move the Library of Congress in our living room, when they counted the bookshelves we had bought.

We were a total of 14 men and Sookie in the house as Alcide's workers joined us when they finished working on the fence in the back. Since it was impossible to make that much food I just went ahead and ordered a pizza each. Easier, right?

It was 10 at night when everyone left and we were left to our new, beautiful house.

"It's perfect," I said, admiring our work.

"It is," she said and kissed my chin.

The living room looked beautiful with the two couches and the armchairs in the center, staged around the fluffy carpet and the coffee tables. The wall with the door leading from the foyer was filled with a bookcase and so was the right wall. It looked like a continuous row of shelves, hidden perfectly under the window sills. The white curtains hung to the top of each shelf, and the chocolate colored drapes hugged each window.

At the far side of the room there was the large dining table.

The bedroom looked cozy and we just needed to fill the closets with our clothes. There were already a dozen sheets and pillow cases tucked away on the shelves. I helped Sookie make the bed only to help her dishevel it minutes later. She laughed like a loon as I jumped on top of her making her bounce in the middle of the bed.

The next morning I woke before her and closed myself in the room across the hall. I put together the crib and dresser, and made sure to set everything in its place. I was startled when Sookie came into the room, her bare feet padding over the hardwood. She looked at me with a question on her face before she registered the entire room. She smiled warmly at me and "awwwwed" before jumping in my arms.

**Two weeks later**

**SPOV**

The last weeks had been hectic. It seemed like this day would never come and yet, here it was, the big night. The book looked wonderful, and you really could tell how fitting the picture we took was. Pam was right. As usual, she'd say.

She was proud as a peacock. The book had received wonderful reviews prior to the launch and the newspaper that sold with the excerpt had been gone from the newsstands before any of us could find a copy.

I had already given out an interview to CNN so everyone was hyped about the book. Who knew an unknown writer could get so much press? I sure didn't. I'm guessing it was all because of Pam and her meddling, but I certainly couldn't complain. Hey, they called me "one of the most promising writers of the decade". I was afraid Eric wouldn't be able to peel me off the ceiling when I read that review.

Our home was wonderful and since we'd been so busy, we were planning a housewarming party after the event died down. We'd all just slump around the couches and play cards, but it was the type of gathering we all wanted to relax to after recent events.

A few days after we moved in the detective called. Apparently Yvetta was a few pieces shy of a complete puzzle and said she wanted to harm me because she was jealous of me. Well, of me and my friendship with Eric, that is. She was with Eric when she figured out that the Bill I was engaged to was actually her coworker. Yes, they worked together. She started the affair with Bill in hopes to hurt me. Well, that didn't go as she expected... I had no idea if there had been others before Yvetta that Bill cheated with, and I didn't care, because, in the end, she did me the biggest favor of them all. When Eric had dumped her she derailed off the sanity tracks and started trying to find a way to hurt both me and Eric. She offered to help Bill get back at me, without him knowing who she really was. Not that that's an excuse to what he agreed to. She told him that she was going to burn down the house while Eric was inside, thus eliminating his competition and allowing him to be the shoulder I cried on. However, he says that he backed down at the last minute and dumped her, saying he wanted to win me back in his own way. Yvetta went ahead with her plan, however, which wasn't to kill Eric, but me. They found a notepad with the times we left the house and that meant she had most likely been watching us for some time.

Yvetta would be tried for attempted murder, premeditated assault, arson and a long list of other petty accusations that would keep her in prison for a long time, while Bill was going to be tried as an accomplice to what she did to me and, since he was the idiothe was and spoke before lawyering up, with attempting to kill Eric. Plus, he was going to be tried for trespassing and assault.

Good riddance, if you asked me.

I was in our bedroom, looking into the mirror, trying to adjust the dress. It was black, floor length, sweetheart neckline, covered with pleated tulle that went over my right shoulder with a little rose detail. There was a beaded belt at the waist, marking my shape. It was a gift from Lafayette and, once again, I was refused to know the price. My hair was gathered in what looked to be a messy bun, but which took Lafayette an hour to arrange. He had also done my makeup, and my eyes now looked mysterious and smoky. My necklace laid, like always, on my clavicle.

"Wow, Lover, you look beautiful," Eric said as he entered the room. He had just returned from the coffee-shop, making sure everything looked perfect.

"Thank you. You should get dressed as well," I told him and he nodded, before going into the bathroom. He stopped on his way to give me a kiss and hurried inside. My feet were bare and I walked downstairs, set on not climbing into the pumps Pam had bought for me until the very last minute.

Lafayette was decked in a suit, and he looked quite handsome, although, I had to admit, it was weird to see him without his glitter.

"Hookah, it's your time to shine tonight. I couldn't possibly have worn sparkles. You the center of attentiiiion tonight," he said and who was I to argue.

Eric came down the stairs, looking handsome as ever, dressed in black from head to toe. His blonde hair was gelled back and he looked striking. A few of his buttons were undone and you could see his necklace laying against his skin. Yumm.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded my consent and we left the house, with Lafayette in tow.

The café was almost full by the time we got there and a lot of reporters were outside. It seemed like everyone in the media was trying to cover the story. I walked along with Eric and we stopped for a few pictures like Pam had instructed. The windows of the café were completely covered with posters of the book. I felt so proud.

We got inside and met with all our friends, plus a lot of people who wanted a copy of "Eternal Night". We had brought a few hundred copies to sell and I was going to sign copies at a table specifically set. After talking to a few reporters and critics I went onto a small stage set near the bar and read the first chapter to an enthralled audience. I was met with applause and I couldn't help but smile widely.

Halfway through the night I noticed a lot of people eyeing the cover and then looking back from me to Eric, trying to figure out if we were, indeed, the models. It didn't help that Eric had the same type of shirt on, with the same exact patch of skin visible to the lusty girls. I made sure, from then on, to keep him close to me. He chuckled, but did as I asked. He knew it wasn't just because I was nervous.

It was 11 PM by the time we went home, the entire troop on our tail.

"Oh, God, that was exhausting and beautiful and wonderful and exhilarating at once," I said as I slumped onto the couch.

"You were wonderful!" Pam bragged and went on to tell me how fast we were out of books and how much traffic the coffee shop would now have, since it hosted the launch.

"It was perfect," Eric whispered in my ear as he took a seat next to me and draped a hand over my shoulders.

Although it would have been more comfortable, none of us changed from our preppy clothes. Amelia and Diantha were sitting on the carpet, silk dresses and all, Pam was beside me in her Herve Ledger body-tight constriction of a dress, while Alcide, Leif, Lafayette and Stan had at least taken off their suit jackets. We joked and laughed, we drank and played poker until everyone started feeling the effect of the evening. Since they had all drank a glass or two, they decided to stay overnight. While Pam and Stan took over one extendable couch and Diantha and Alcide the other (much to our surprise), Leif decided to head home. Lafayette joined the two armchairs to make a bed of sorts while Amelia fit perfectly on the loveseat.

Eric and I retreated upstairs, eager to get out of our clothes. We had been teasing one another for hours now and I needed to feel him against me.

He had my dress opened before we even made it through the door of our bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and pushed me on the bed, his hand under the skirt of my dress, rubbing me, before I could even yelp.

"Do you have any idea how good you look, Lover? How much you've tormented me all night in this sexy dress of yours? How much I wanted you for myself while everyone wanted a piece of you at the event?" he whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver with want.

I clawed at his arms like I was swimming in the ocean and he was the only lifeline I had. I trailed the exposed skin of his chest before ripping open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere around us. He growled and attacked my lips, kissing me like he wanted to devour me. And maybe he did. His fingers were now dancing inside my panties, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I pushed him off of me and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes, wondering if he had done anything wrong. I stood up and let the dress pool at my feet, before pushing his shirt off his shoulders. My hands went to his belt before the shirt even hit the floor and I pushed my hand inside his pants, wrapping my fist around his cock.

He helped me drop his pants and he gathered me in his arms and threw me on the bed. I fumbled with my bra as he ripped off my panties and delved between my thighs. His tongue made my eyes roll in the back of my head, but I didn't have the patience.

"Fuck me, Eric, please," I begged and he crawled up my body, positioned himself between my open legs and pushed forward. He kissed me, trying to cover the moan that left my throat as he entered me. I could taste myself on his lips and it turned me on. I brought my legs up his sides, hugging his ribs, changing the angle and with it, the places he hit inside me. I gasped and he started adding a roll of his hips, hitting my clit with every push. I clawed at his back and my own back arched off the bed as I suddenly came. I felt like I was spiraling into abyss and I held onto Eric through my high. I could feel him swelling inside of me and after a few more pushes he came too, whispering my name over and over again.

"I love you," echoed through the room.

* * *

><p>Leave me your opinions, I'd love to hear them, even if I don't always reply. They are all much appreciated!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	19. Someday

Hi! Sorry it's taken a bit longer than usual. Hey! I got a new job and I got promoted before I even start it. heh. I'm so happy, but it's been a few crazy weeks and the craziness will only increase soon. I'm starting next Monday, so I'll try to post something by then.

Big big thanks to Keri who unclutted my clusterfuck. I love you baby, and I'll never fire you. pff. Also big thanks to the other K in my life, Kristen, who's awesome and supports me.

So, I'm not gonna go on and on here, but please, take some time to read the endnote. It's really important to me that you do.

playlist - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kBtBfGxNqpY&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4

* * *

><p><em><em>Nothing seems to be the way<em>_  
><em><em>That it used to<em>_  
><em><em>Everything seems shallow<em>_  
><em><em>God give me truth<em>_  
><em><em>In me<em>_  
><em><em>And tell me somebody is watching<em>_  
><em><em>Over me<em>_  
><em><em>And that is all I'm praying is that<em>_

__Someday I will understand__  
><em><em>In God's whole plan<em>_  
><em><em>And what he's done to me<em>_  
><em><em>Oh but maybe<em>_  
><em><em>Someday I will breathe<em>_  
><em><em>And I'll finally see<em>_  
><em><em>I'll see it all in my baby<em>_

__[Verse 2:]__  
><em><em>Don't you run too fast my dear<em>_  
><em><em>Why don't you stop?<em>_  
><em><em>Just stop and listen to your tears<em>_  
><em><em>They're all you've got<em>_  
><em><em>It's in you<em>_  
><em><em>You see somebody is watching<em>_  
><em><em>Over you<em>_  
><em><em>And that is all I'm praying is that<em>_

__Someday you will understand__  
><em><em>In God's whole plan<em>_  
><em><em>And what he does to you<em>_  
><em><em>Oh but maybe<em>_  
><em><em>Someday you will breathe<em>_  
><em><em>And you'll finally see<em>_  
><em><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>_  
><em><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>_

__No moment__  
><em><em>Will be more true<em>_  
><em><em>Than the moment<em>_  
><em><em>I look at you<em>_

__It's in you__  
><em><em>You see somebody is watching<em>_  
><em><em>Over you<em>_  
><em><em>And that is all I'm praying is that<em>_

__Someday you will understand__  
><em><em>In God's whole plan<em>_  
><em><em>And what he does to you<em>_  
><em><em>Oh but maybe<em>_  
><em><em>Someday you will breathe<em>_  
><em><em>And you'll finally see<em>_  
><em><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>_  
><em><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>_  
><em><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>_  
><em><em>You'll see it all in your baby <em>_

__(Britney Spears - Someday (I Will Understand)__

[youtube=.com/watch?v=kBtBfGxNqpY&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4]

****November 19******th**

****SPOV****

The past two weeks had been hectic to say the least. Pam dragged me around half the country for book signings. It was exhausting, but at least the book was selling well. Being away from Eric had been the hardest thing, since we hadn't been apart since I moved in with him. Even before that, when we were just friends, I saw him all the time.

We spoke on the phone, sure, but it just wasn't the same. We fell asleep talking most nights I was away, sleeping on my own in some random hotel.

Spending my time with Pam had been fun. I loved her like a sister and she was very entertaining. Her ironic/sarcastic/eye-rolling character had been exactly what I needed to deal with the time away from Eric. She made it easier for me to go through the days and nights spent without him. She missed Stan as well, but in the many years they'd been together it wasn't the first time she had to leave home for weeks at a time.

"It's never easy, but at least you know what to expect," she had told me on the third night we were away from our boys.

Book signing was fun and it was nice to meet people who got excited over the little they'd read or even over the entire book, if they'd had the time to go through it all. I got asked who was my inspiration, what would happen to the characters, was it me on the cover? Did I know the man on the cover? All that, and a million other questions I refused to answer completely. It added to the mystery, Pam had said, so I kept hush-hush on most questions, while still giving them something to hold onto.

It excited me to see such a response for my book and it made me eager for Eric and the book he had finally started writing. He hadn't said much about it until now and I was giving him the space he needed. I knew how much I hated having someone reading over my shoulder and I certainly didn't want to pressure him into revealing too much. He'd do it when he felt ready and when he was content enough with what he'd written.

On my way home I stopped by the doctor's office. I had agreed with Eric that afterward, I'd head straight home and wait until he got there so I wouldn't have to stop at the café, with all the baggage I was carrying. Claudine, my OBGYN was waiting for me. I had been meaning to make an appointment for some time, but didn't have time to get it in.

"Hey, Sookie," she greeted me and kissed my cheeks.

"Hey, Claudine. Sorry I didn't call. I've been busy, you won't believe it!" I told her.

"Oh, I know," she smiled and pulled out a book. My book.

"You didn't have to buy it… I wanted to give it to you as a gift," I said, disappointed she ruined my surprise.

"Nonsense. Here, sign it for me," she said and pushed it forward.

"My pleasure," I smiled and did as she asked.

"I hear you dumped Bill, and you and Eric finally saw the light," she chuckled.

Claudine was a good friend of Lafayette's, so of course she'd heard all the gossip. We'd gone out a few times, but it had been awhile.

"Yep. Approve?"

"Very much so! Now get naked and on the table," she laughed.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied and shimmied out of my jeans, got on the table and put my legs on the metal stirrups. Uncomfortable, but necessary.

She poked and probed me, taking samples for the analysis. She had me move on another table for an ultrasound as she said it's been awhile since she checked me. She spread the gel over my lower abdomen and started moving the device around, as she looked at the screen.

She frowned and pressed the wand down a little harder.

"Something wrong?"

"How close to your period are you?"

"Ehm, in the middle. Ten days or so. Why?"

"Because I see something that shouldn't be here, and since you're not close to your period, it can't be from that. Would you mind if we did a transvaginal ultrasound? I want a closer look," she asked.

"Sure, whatever you need. What do you think it is?" I asked her, positively spooked.

"I don't know. Let me take a look first," she said and smiled reassuringly.

She made me spread my legs further and introduced the little camera. She poked and probed and moved it around, which was quite uncomfortable. The finally took it out after taking some pictures and told me to get dressed.

"Sookie, have you ever had a normal cycle?"

"Well, yeah, now that I'm on the pills, but not before. Why?"

"Because, according to my count, you have something called Polycystic Ovary Syndrome."

"What's that?" I asked, worried, while buttoning my jeans.

"Take a seat," she said, sorrow on her features. "It means that you might not be able to have kids, Sookie."

"What?"

"This syndrome… no one knows where one gets it, they assume it's genetics, but they're not sure. Basically, there's no ovulation, because your egg doesn't travel down to your uterus, it sticks to the ovary once it's out and so it creates these cysts here," she said, pointing to the pictures. "There's quite a lot of them and I want to switch your pills to see if we can make them go away."

"Will they make me better?"

"Temporarily. Unfortunately, it's not something we can cure. We can only help keep you stable. You need to start working out more and eat balanced meals because there's more risk for diabetes and obesity. I want to run some hormonal tests as well."

"So, I can't get pregnant?" I asked, nearly in tears.

"You can, but not as easy as the next person. You could get pregnant on your own if you switch to another set of pills. They pretty much work the same as birth control but without the protection. They regulate your cycles. This could help you get pregnant on your own. There's also some other pills I could give you to make you more fertile, but these are the only non-intrusive ways. If you can't get pregnant like this, then there an operation we can do to practically pop a corner of one of your ovaries, but the chances for twins and triplets are pretty big. There's also in-vitro," she said and I remained silent.

"Sookie, look at me. Just because it might take a while or some effort, it doesn't mean it's not possible, ok? Did you and Eric already have plans?" she asked.

"Yeah. We… we even bought a nursery for whenever it happened. This is it. He's it. I don't know when, but I want to give him babies. I don't even know what to say," I told her and felt like I was going to start crying soon.

"How about you switch your pills after your next period, then you can come in after a month and we'll see if it's better. You should discuss it with Eric and tell me if you want to quit the BC and start the treatments or you want to wait some more. Give me a call when you decide on anything, ok?"

"Sure," I said and got up to leave. She led me to the door and we hugged goodbye.

I have no idea how I got home that evening, the drive there a complete blur. I parked the car in the driveway and went inside. Our home was so beautiful and I sighed happily that I was back. I went upstairs to take a bath, feeling nasty after the appointment, but never even got past the door to the bedroom. I slumped down by the door to the room across from ours and started crying. What if…

****EPOV****

Sookie wasn't answering her phone, but I simply assumed she was in the shower. With Compton and Yvetta in prison, I wasn't worried anything had happened to her. Her car was still warm when I got home and I could see the lights were on.

"Sookie!" I called out as I got in and closed the door behind me.

There was no answer so I went upstairs. She was curled near the door to our bedroom, tears rolling down her cheeks. I ran to her and scooped her up.

"Lover, what is it? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"Eric!" she cried and wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging to me.

"Shhhh. What is it? Talk to me," I told her, caressing her hair and back as I held her, carrying her to our bed.

"I went to see Claudine. She did some ultrasounds. There's a chance I can't get pregnant," she said and I felt like my world stopped.

"I'm sure there's something that can be done. Relax and tell me everything," I told her and settled next to her on the bed as she explained everything.

"But there's still a chance you can get pregnant, Lover, Claudine said so," I told her after she finished her story, ten minutes later.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't work? I'll have to have surgery. Or in-vitro… that's expensive."

"And we can afford it. If it comes to that, I'll make anything, pay anything to give you this, ok?" I asked her, needing to see her smile.

She sniffled and cupped my face.

"You're so good to me," she said and offered me half a smile.

"Sookie, I'd do anything for you. Never doubt that. Now you need to relax, because if you get stressed it won't help with anything. Nothing's changed. It might be a bit harder, but we'll manage, ok?"

"Ok," she smiled and kissed me softly.

"I understand that you're troubled by the thought that you'd never be able to mother a child, but you make it seem so urgent all of a sudden. Do you want to start our family?" I asked her softly. I needed to know where she stood on the matter and if she wanted it as much as I did.

"I… I guess I do. I didn't even realize how much I wanted to have your kids until Claudine told me about this weird syndrome. Yes. I want to start our family. I want to start our lives together," she said with conviction, radiating, earlier troubles forgotten.

"Even if we're not married?" I asked her just as softly as I asked the previous question. The idea had been tossing and turning through my head, but I didn't want to scare her away.

"I don't care if we're married or not. I love you the same with or without that piece of paper, Eric."

"But you wouldn't be opposed to the idea…" I pressed. I had to know. My stomach was in knots.

She pulled her head away to look at me better, studying my face.

"Are you… are you asking me, Eric?" she said, her voice trembling.

"Would you be against it if I were?"

"How could I say no to you?" she asked, her hand cupping my cheek once more.

"I promise you this Sookie Stackhouse, soon, I am going to ask you. But it's going to be perfect, just like you. It's going to be the way you deserve it, because you deserve nothing less," I vowed to her, my voice coming out strong.

"Eric, I don't need anything fancy. I'd say yes to you even if you proposed to me in your underwear, with the words written on a scrap of paper and a Ring Pop in your hand," she laughed and I had to laugh at the image she created.

"Well, you'll certainly don't have anything to worry about in that department," I told her as I rolled on top of her.

"Mmm, I know a lot of departments where I don't need to worry with you," she said, biting her lip.

I leaned forward and caught the lip she was biting, sucking it between my own, releasing it only to lick it, asking for permission. She pulled me closer and kissed me. I could feel her love and passion and her worries slipping away as my hands started traveling her body. Her back arched, pressing her chest into mine when my kisses found her neck.

"Please," she breathed out and I traveled down her cleavage to kiss her perfect twins. I raised myself on my knees and took of her shirt. It had been too long. Nearly two weeks without seeing her, without having her had been too much.

"I need you so much, Lover," I told her as I took off her bra and captured her aroused nipple between my lips.

She arched into my touch and her hands found the edge of my own shirt, pulling at it, demanding to free me from my clothes as well. I obliged her and helped her undress me before pulling at her jeans. Popping open the button, unzipping her and plunging my hand between her legs, eager to feel her. Not caring her jeans were still on, always amazed by how she responded to me. Sookie spread her legs open for me and started grinding on my hand. She was soaking wet.

Her eyes flew open.

"Fuck!" she yelled and pulled my hand away.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I didn't get a chance to shower when I came home. I'm covered in the gel from the exam!" she said. I scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom, turning the water on in the shower.

"Fine, let's clean up before getting dirty," I told her and wiggled my eyebrows, making her laugh.

I bent down to kiss her and pushed her pants and underwear down her legs. She fumbled with my belt, flicked open my zipper and pushed her hand in my pants, grasping me. I moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer, kneading her ass.

She released me and pushed my jeans down my legs before stepping under the warm water. I followed her and pushed her into the shower wall, closing the door behind me. I kissed her as my hands found her hips, bringing our sexes closer. She moaned and pushed away from me. I grabbed the shower gel and poured some in my hands. My palms made out the contour of her breasts, massaging them gently, then lowered to her abdomen, rubbing her skin, before dipping between her legs, caressing her folds. She moaned and grabbed for my shoulders as her knees buckled.

I spread her lips and touched her gently, drawing circles around her clit, before diving further, delving into her. Her breath came out in pants as I pumped two fingers in and out of her. I took the shower head and spread water over her body, before kneeling. I turned it towards her sex and let the water hit her sensitive skin, cleaning her of the soap. Her hands tightened further on my shoulders as I turned the switch for the overhead sprinkler and dropped the shower head in my hand. I hugged her legs and brought her pussy closer to mouth. I licked her skin as I kept pumping her. The second my lips closed around her clit she came screaming my name. Music to my ears.

She pulled at my hair to bring me up and I complied, pulling her closer, kissing her. She hooked her arms around my neck and quickly climbed my body, wrapping her legs around my waist. I stepped forward, slamming her body into the shower wall and grabbing her hips, positioning my cock and sliding home.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and I groaned at finally having her after two weeks. My mouth found hers and I kissed her deeply as I started moving inside her. A flurry of emotions filled me and I felt overwhelmed. By her, by us, by our love. She clawed at my back, kissed and bit my neck as I slammed in her over and over again.

"Fuck, Lover, come with me," I commanded and I pinched her clit with two fingers.

Her pussy started contracting around me, milking my orgasm. I saw stars behind my eyelids and my body slumped forward, pinning her to the wall. We stood there, under the spray, breathing heavy, enjoying the aftershocks of our orgasms. She peppered my neck with kisses. I straightened up and pulled out, putting her down. Her knees wobbled as her feet hit the ground. We washed each other in silence and I wrapped her in a fluffy towel before getting one for myself.

We settled into bed, facing each other.

"I love you so much. I'd do anything for you," she said and my heart hammered in my chest. I could be with her for 20 years and I'd still feel like a teenager.

"You're my world, Sookie. I can't wait for you to see my homeland and know that part of my life as well," I declared, excited about the incoming trip.

"I can't wait either. It's going to be the best holiday in the world, because I'm finally spending it with my you," she said and kissed me softly.

"That you are, Lover. I plan on making it the most beautiful vacation ever. Anything in particular you want to see?"

"I just want you to show me around, the places where you traveled with your family, your old house, your favorite spots, where your dad proposed to your mom, things that matter to you."

"Then that is what we'll be doing," I agreed.

"I wish we could leave earlier," she sighed.

"We both have obligations, Lover, but we can always go back," I told her.

"True," she said and fell silent, daydreaming of our trip.

"So…" I trailed.

"What?"

"Do you want to quit the birth control?" I asked directly.

"Yeah. I'll call Claudine so she can tell me which pills to take instead of the these. If you want it, too, I mean..."

"Of course I do. You also said something about fertility pills?"

"I'll ask for those as well. I can only start them after my next period," she said and flushed a bit. Here we were, talking about making a baby and she was getting embarrassed by her period. I rolled my eyes a bit at her reaction and leaned in to kiss her.

"Then that's when we're gonna start trying," I wiggled my brows at her.

"Hmm, I'm going to need icepacks, aren't I?" she half-joked.

"I'm fairly certain you will not need them if you never leave the bed," I said, rolling on top of her once more.

* * *

><p>So, if you were wondering, yes I have PCOS. It's something that I always had and didn't know about it. I was devastated when I found out, three years ago, that I might never have children of my own. After going through a minor depression I realized I still had options. The things I wrote there are all real, so there are opportunities if you know where to seek. Some women get pregnant easily even with PCOS, but some try for years.<p>

What I'm trying to do with this chapter is make you aware that this syndrome is out there and it affects about 5% of women, but there are still no solid researches on it. It's a bit on the guess and try basis. So, if you've had problems with your monthly cycles, go check a doctor. Go see an endocrionologist, that's how I found out. There are some hormone levels that give the syndrome away. Or you can see an OBGYN, but see a good one. Microcysts are barely seen in normal ultrasounds, so check to see if the doc has a powerful machine or request a transvaginal ultrasound. Uncomfortable but necesary if you think there's a chance you have it. A doctor should ask for both bloodwork and the ultrasound results before slamming the diagnosis in your face. There are so many side effects of this stupid syndrome that you need to find out so you can keep it under control.

*spreads hugs all over*

xoxo

Gaby


	20. Can't Ever Get Enough Of You

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but work has taken over my life. I've been too tired to get anything out. Anyway, I want to finish this story this week, so stay tuned. If plan goes my way, I'll be posting the last three (I think) chappies in the next few days.

I want to thank each and every one of you that left me a review or sent me a personal message. Some have made me smile, some have made me cry, but, most of all, they have made me believe that I made the right decision by including the syndrome in the last chapter. I hope I made some of you want to go check yourselves out or at least google more info on the subject. As someone mentioned, there are more tell-tales for it, but the most often is the one I mentioned - irregular or lack of periods. I've put a few links on my profile page so check them out. It's not only about you, but about your girlfriends, your sisters, your mothers and aunts, your daughters as well. It may help a lot of women if we spread the word and more know about it.

I want to thank my dear Keri for going over the chapter with a pack of tissues. I love you, baby!

The playlist is updated. http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=I2cpszet1P0&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&index=20&feature=plpp_video

* * *

><p><em>Well I know that I have only ever held your hand<em>

_But just one touch is more than enough to understand_

_There's a master plan_

_And although I know I don't believe in destiny_

_Maybe it found me_

_Now my world is filled with so many things_

_But nothing compares to the touch of your skin_

_There's a symphony_

_And a melody that plays whenever you're around_

_I think I've been found_

_I can see the sun_

_And I can feel the rain_

_I can hear the wind call your name_

_I can feel your love_

_But there's one thing I can't do_

_I can't ever get enough of you_

_Now I know that in the past I've been much too keen_

_But your eyes are the kindest that I've ever seen_

_I guess there are some things you just know_

_There's a voice inside telling me to hold on_

_And never let you go_

_There's a tune that plays_

_It's a sacred sound_

_It's a symphony I hear whenever you're around_

_Now my world is filled_

_With a whisper of love and a promise of tomorrow_

_I can see the sun_

_And I can feel the rain_

_I can hear the wind call your name_

_I can feel your love_

_But there's one thing I can't do_

_I can't ever get enough of you_

_When we make love I lose track of time_

_I can't count all the colors I see in your eyes_

_And while your heart beats in mine, it's true_

_I can't ever get enough of you_

_Now my world is filled with so many things_

_But nothing compares to the touch of your skin_

_There's a symphony_

_And a melody that plays whenever you're around_

_I think I've been found_

_I can see the sun_

_And I can feel the rain_

_I can hear the wind call your name_

_I can feel your love_

_But there's one thing I can't do_

_I can't ever get enough of you_

_I can see the sun_

_And I can feel the rain_

_I can hear the wind call your name_

_I can feel your love_

_But there's one thing I can't do_

_I can't ever get enough of you_

**_(Darren Hayes - I Can't Ever Get Enough Of You)_**

**EPOV**

**_December 20th_**

After the night Sookie returned from the doctor, life was an emotional rollercoaster. She spent a lot of time online researching the syndrome, and she found a lot of other women in her position. Many had gone through a lot before they were able to have children, and some weren't able to, even after years. Those stories were the ones that put her in a particularly bad mood. She spent so much time looking wistfully into the baby's room that I thought about tearing it apart just so she wouldn't get that look on her face again. But I knew that I'd just make it worse. Having that room gave her hope. It gave her a place to retreat when she needed to be alone. I tried to be there for her as much as I could and she always welcomed me, smiled for me, but she seemed off.

She had seen Claudine a number of times. She quit her pills before her last period and started taking the new ones. We made love like we did normally, but we knew it couldn't happen from the start. I despised going to work, despite how much I loved my café, because I didn't want to leave her home alone for so long. She always closed off inside herself when I wasn't there. That's why I was beyond excited to finally be leaving for Sweden. Finally the day had come, and I'd get two weeks alone with Sookie.

She seemed to be happier as well. Her smile was bright and I knew she was genuinely excited about going to Sweden, to my homeland. I had a lot of things prepared for our trip and I hoped she'd like them as much as I hoped.

Our friends and families saw us off, as though we were leaving forever. It was two weeks, for god's sake. The flight was long and Sookie slept for most of it. I woke her up about an hour before landing to show her the Northern Lights. They looked beautiful from the plane window and I loved to see her smile in wonder.

"Where to?" she asked as we finally passed airport security.

"We're going straight to my old house. You'll love it," I said, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure I will, honey," she said and reached up to kiss me.

We left the airport and got a rental.

"Brrr. Chilly," Sookie said, wrapping her coat tighter around her.

"Told you!" I chuckled at her. Sweden in December was definitely colder than Louisiana. She had said she'd be fine, but I insisted she'd buy a warmer coat anyway. By the way she was trembling, I'd say she was silently thanking me.

"If you're used to this kind of cold, how the heck do you live in the summer in that oven we call home?"

"You get used to it. Plus, I'm not that accustomed to it anymore. It's been a long time since I've lived or visited here," I told her.

"God, I need a ski suit or something."

"That can easily be arranged. We have time to shop tomorrow. "

"Great. I can't wait," she said, but I knew she was excited about the visiting we were going to do.

Despite the long years that have passed since I left Stockholm and the change in scenery, I still knew the way to the house. We drove in silence. Sookie kept looking out the window, taking in the way Stockholm looked in winter, while I took in the subtle changes, like buildings that were missing or buildings that have grown out of nowhere. She had little experience with snow since Louisiana is not accustomed to hard winters and she looked positively giddy.

"I love it!" she exclaimed just as we passed a park where kids were building a snowman.

"I'm glad you do," I said, feeling nostalgic about my hometown.

"Can we play in the snow?"

I smiled and squeezed her hand softly. "Anything you want, my dear."

Her smile spread on her face and she took advantage of the first red light to press her lips to mine.

I parked in front of the building and Sookie stepped out. I busied myself with the luggage, since Sookie was looking at the building, mouth hanging open. It looked the same as I remembered it; the corner building had 5 stories and the top two were transformed into a big penthouse by my father. We had two entire floors to ourselves.

She kept blinking because of the snowflakes hitting her face. "You grew up here?"

"Yes. The top two floors are Northman property."

"Wow. I knew your folks were loaded, but this… wow," she said and I had to chuckle.

"Come on, Lover, let's get you warmed up."

I took her hand and walked her through the lobby and to the elevators. I used the key that enabled us to go to the top floors and pushed the button. Once out of the elevator, I pulled her after me towards the door. She was dragging one of the bags, while I had the other, and the wheels sounded weird on the granite floor. I put the key in the lock and opened the door, flung it to the side and let her walk inside. I followed suit and flipped on the lights. They were lower than I remembered.

The apartment was spotless, hint that the crew was here recently, as per my father's request, I am sure. Suddenly my heart ached and I felt all the memories flooding me. I could see my mother sitting on the large windowsill with her pen and paper, I could see my child-self playing in front of the fireplace and my father enjoying a glass of scotch on the couch, watching me as I made a block castle.

Sookie's arm wrapped around my waist and her face searched mine. Her other hand touched my cheek softly, wiping a loose tear. I didn't even realize. She smiled and reached up to kiss my lips softly. She knew how much I missed my mother and she knew that this place would bring back memories of her, as well as buried feelings.

"Come on, let's get settled. Show me your room," she said and smiled coyly. It was a weird concept for us, me showing her my room. I felt like a teenager and soon started laughing. She joined in and I realized that had been her purpose.

"So this is the formal living room. The kitchen is to the left, but I doubt we'll use that. Straight ahead are two bedrooms and a bathroom. Up the stairs is a more homey area."

We dropped the luggage and climbed up the spiral staircase.

"This was the place where we spent most of our time. Straight ahead's my bedroom and my father's office. Mom used to write wherever she felt like it, which, more often than not, was that window sill over there, by the bookcase. My bedroom has an en-suite bathroom. You'll see," I winked at her and could almost feel her excitement.

I took her hand and we walked to my old room. Stepping inside was like stepping back in time. My HIM posters were still on the walls, along with Metallica and a Pam Anderson one. Hey, I was a teenager. She had big jugs. Sue me.

The bed lay in the middle of the room, big enough for two. The far wall was covered with a huge bookcase. My desk sat in front of the window and it still held some of my school stuff. I never bothered getting them when we moved. There was no need.

Sookie walked away from me and plopped down on the bed, opening her coat. She patted the mattress next to her and I joined her.

"I love your room," she said, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that littered my ceiling.

"Me too. I used to spend a lot of time here, reading and listening to music. I'm glad you're here with me," I told her, turning my face towards hers. Her eyes left the plastic stars above and turned towards mine. "I love you," she mouthed before laying her lips over mine.

Before long I was pushing her coat over her shoulders and reaching underneath her sweater, inching my way towards her breasts. She pulled me on top of her and pulled at my coat and sweater until I was only wearing my pants.

"Let's break in your bed, shall we?" she whispered in my ear before biting softly on the lobe.

_**December 21st**_

The next morning we woke to the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hello," I mumbled into the phone.

"Good morning, son. Get up. I know you had a long trip, but you're meeting Bjorn at the bank in an hour. I thought you'd need the wake up call," he said.

I only got the part about Bjorn and the bank and I mumbled a thanks in reply and closed the phone. I knew it was rude, but I had a long night of enjoying Sookie. I really didn't want to get out of bed, if I were honest. Her body was draped over mine under the blankets, the fire was still on in the fireplace and I could feel her warm skin against my own. She was looking up at me, smiling. I hadn't seen her smile so much lately and the giddiness that had enveloped her since we came here was giving me hope that she'd be ok soon.

"Good morning, hot Swede," she said, kissing my chest.

I chuckled and kissed her head. "Morning, my southern lady."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He figured we'd need a wake up call. We're meeting my English and math tutor at the bank. He's actually an old friend of my father's."

"And he taught you English **and **Math?"

"Yeah. He works at the bank, so he definitely knows math, and he used to live in England when he was young. I guess that's how he learned the language."

"So we need to get out of bed, eh?"

"I guess so. I'm sort of excited to see him again. It's been so long. I can't wait for you to meet him, Lover. He used to tell me such great stories. He was a sort of friend of mine. A much older one, granted, but one I learned much from. "

"Then, I'm eager to meet him. Let's get dressed," she said and got off the couch and ran down stairs where our luggage still lay. She brought clothes for the both of us and dangled mine in front of my nose to get me up.

"You should really carry those upstairs," she said and stuck her tongue out at me before running to the bedroom.

I followed her and did my best to behave because we were on a schedule. She was dressed in a long sweater over a pair of warm leggings. Sookie grabbed her boots and her coat and marched downstairs after giving me a peck. I got dressed and followed her only to stop at the bottom of the stairs and grab the luggage to carry up to our room. I returned to the first floor and followed the scent of coffee.

"We could have gotten a cup on our way. I don't want you doing anything but relaxing," I chided her, but she only rolled her eyes at me.

"It's coffee, not French cuisine."

"I know, but I really want you to relax these two weeks. I'm going to pamper you. You've been working too hard," I told her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her.

"Fine. But at least drink some of it so you don't fall asleep in the middle of the conversation with your friend."

"Ok. Bjorn, by the way."

"What?"

I took a sip from my coffee. "Bjorn. His name. You'll like him."

"I hope he likes me back then."

"Oh, he will."

We finished our cups with 20 minutes to spare before the meeting. I was nervous about my mom's stuff and I ended up patting my pocket a million times for the key. We both got our hats, scarves and gloves on since we were planning on going to more than one place and got outside.

We got in the car and I drove to the bank, following the instructions dad had given me before we left. It had really changed since I'd been here and getting lost really wasn't a good idea.

I parked across the street from the bank and we both got out, crossing quickly. I took her hand and guided her inside. I was worrying I'd have to look for Bjorn for a long time, but he basically jumped in front of me.

"I can't believe it! Eric Northman," he said and stepped towards me giving me a hug.

"Hey, Bjorn! It's been too long," I replied.

He looked me up and down and a smirk grew on his face. "You've grown."

"I have. Bjorn, I'd like for you to meet Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Bjorn."

Sookie extended her hand and he grabbed it, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Leif has told me a great deal about you and I'm happy to say that even his description of you hasn't done you justice. You are gorgeous, my dear."

"Thank you. I've heard a lot about you, too," Sookie said, blushing a bit at his compliment.

Bjorn was a man in his 50's, but he looked much younger. His hair was blonde and cut short and he looked like he still hit the gym. It was one of his main hobbies since I've known him, and he looked good. Hey, I was comfortable enough with my sexuality to even say he was handsome.

"How have you been?" I asked as he released Sookie's hand, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. My movement didn't go unnoticed and he smirked before answering.

"Same old, same old. I got married about ten years ago; you must come to dinner to meet my wife and daughter. They've been pestering me to get you over ever since I told them you're visiting. They want to meet you almost as much as I want you to meet them."

"Yes, I remember Dad told me about that. We'd love to meet them," I said, hoping Sookie agreed.

"Just tell us what wine to get and we'll call it a date," she piped in and I breathed out in relief. I had no idea if she wanted to mix and mingle or if she wanted to just spend time with me.

"Whatever kind you want. We're not picky drinkers. How about Christmas Eve? We have this big dinner and I really don't want you two to be on your own."

"Sure, that sounds perfect. How old is your daughter," Sookie asked.

He smiled at her and his face went soft. "She turns seven in January."

"Hmm. Barbie and ponies or cars and planes?"

"Definitely Barbie. But you really don't have to worry about that," he said, figuring out why Sookie asked.

"Oh, but I most absolutely do."

She smiled and he rolled his eyes. He probably figured out there was no way she was going to change her mind about getting a gift for his daughter.

"Come on, let's get you in the vault. You have the key?" he asked me and I nodded. My heart was suddenly hammering in my chest. Sookie squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be here when you're done. Take your time," she said and offered me a smile.

I mouthed "I love you" to her and turned to follow Bjorn.

"She's the one, isn't she? I see the way you look at each other."

"Yes, she is."

"Have you proposed to her?"

"No, but I plan on doing it soon," I said and glanced at him. He was smiling and nodded his approval.

"She seems lovely. Your mother would have loved her," he said.

"That's what my dad said."

"And you know we're both always right. Don't wait too long, though."

"With proposing?"

"With proposing," he nodded.

We stepped into the vault and he led me to my mother's box. We both put the keys in their slots and turned at the same time. He gave me a last smile and left the room as I pulled out the box.

I opened the lid and found two envelopes and a little rectangular box.

One of the envelopes read "Eric" while the other simply said "Den". "The one". Mom had thought of everything.

I gently opened the letter addressed to me and took out a single folded paper.

_Dear Eric,_

_My dear, dear boy. I hope my letter finds you in good health and young age. I hope your father kept his promise to me to keep an eye over you and help you achieve your goals. I also hope you two are closer now… _

_I made him promise me that when he thought you've met your match he'd send you back home, here, where you grew up, so you could find my last words __to__ you. _

_My lovely, lovely boy, I can only imagine__ what __you look like now. I know you must be handsome, like your father was when I met him. I also hope you have followed your dreams. You are your own man, that I know for sure. _

_I wonder __what she looks like__. I hope she's just as beautiful, inside and outside, as you are. The one your heart desires must be special if you chose her so I can only imagine what brought you together. Just remember that the secret to a perfect relationship is friendship. Love her and make her fall in love with you again, each day that you're together. Although your father and I have had our problems, he always knew how to remind me of those little things that had brought us together. _

_I cannot possibly know if you've asked her the big question or not. Don't ever think it's too early, because you need not let your fear get in the way. Ask her before it's too late. Tell her how I'd have loved to meet her and give her the letter I wrote for her. There are only a few words there, but I hope she'll cherish them. _

_I trust you found the box as well. It holds the jewelry I loved most. Give them to her as a gift when you see fit. There's nothing I'd love more than for her to wear them. _

_I leave you now, my boy, in the trusty hands of your chosen. Love each other and never forget the day you met. _

_Love always,_

_Mother_

My hand went to my eyes and I wiped my tears away. I plopped down on the chair and went through her words again. I missed her so much. I took the little box out and opened it. Her vintage butterfly engagement ring lay there, along with my grandmother's ring. A pair of earrings, a brooch and a bejeweled hair clip were also there. Underneath them all was one of the pieces most dear to me – her necklace. The same pendant I had bought Sookie.

I put my letter back in the envelope and took the other out of the box and put it in the inside pocket of my jacket. I grabbed the ring from the jewelry box and stashed that in the pocket as well, closed the box and took it with me. I put the bank box back in the vault and locked it.

Sookie was chatting with Bjorn as I made my way outside. Her features softened and she was on her way towards me before he could register I was out. She put her arms around my neck and squeezed me close. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

After she released me we joined Bjorn and we exchanged numbers.

"We'll see you on the 24th, then," I told him and shook his hand.

I walked outside with Sookie and she stepped in much closer to me, cuddling in to keep from the cold.

"Mind if we take a walk?" I asked her, glancing down at her.

"Not at all. Let me bundle up more," she said and took out her hat from the bag on her hand. After placing it carefully over her head and pulling on the gloves, she nodded she was ready.

We walked slowly through the snow covered alleys. We found a gazebo and took a seat on a bench there.

"She left me a letter. She wants me to tell you that she'd have loved you," I told her when she kept quiet.

"She doesn't know me."

"She doesn't need to. If you're perfect for me, you're perfect for her."

"I love you," she said and her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, too. She left you a letter too."

"Me? Was she psychic?" she joked.

"I don't know. I haven't read it. Here," I said and pulled out the letter addressed to her.

Her eyes welled up.

"What does it mean?"

"The one," I told her, translating mom's word.

She gently opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"My dear," Sookie began to read.

"You don't have to read it out loud. It's yours."

"I want to," she interrupted.

"_My dear,_

_I do not know you, although I wish I would. I can only imagine you, but I'm sure my imagination would not do you justice. _

_My son is not the kind of man who gives his heart easily. Of course, at his age that is only now showing, but he resembles his father too much for that trait to skip him. However, if he gave his heart to you, please, cherish it. He's a sweet boy and I'm sure he'll grow up to be a successful man. As I said, he takes after his father. I hope he'll take something from me as well, though. _

_He has an artist's soul. I can see that. That means he might sometimes appear to be inaccessible. Be patient with him. Give as much as you take and fall in love with him each day. _

_I wish you both a wonderful life and I hope he's your "den" as much as you are his. If there's such a thing called Heaven, then be sure that I'll be watching over you both. You have my blessing and my sincere best wishes. _

_I had hoped I'd be there to see you, but my illness is eating me away and I'm afraid I will not get to live that long. I can feel I'm not that far from joining my ancestors. _

_I know we'd have been great friends, my dear, because we love the same man. He's in your hands now. Take care of him, love and cherish him. _

_The best of luck,_

_Annika"_

We were both crying softly by the time she finished reading. I clutched her to me and told her I loved her over and over again.

"There's more," I told her and she looked at me questioningly.

"What?"

I pulled out the box from my pocket and gave it to her. "She left you something."

Her hands were trembling as she took it from my hands. She opened it gently and gasped as she saw what was inside. She lifted everything slowly, as if she were afraid they would break. She gasped again when she saw the necklace underneath. Sookie pulled it out and moved to wrap it around my neck.

"That's for you, Lover."

"I have mine. I think this one is meant for you," she insisted and locked the chain around my neck, before tucking it under my scarf.

"Let's go get me a ski suit to keep me warm," she joked and I nodded my consent. I wanted to show her around town a bit.

She handed the letter back to me and I tucked it into my pocket. I closed my jacket and patted the material. She smiled, thinking I was caressing my mom's letters. I smiled, knowing better.

* * *

><p>Leave me some love!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	21. A Thousand Years

Hey! Wow. Really updating again this week, right! I'm proud of myself. I promise another chapter in the next few days. Thank you so much for the wonderful response! I love you all! I'm sorry I made you girls cry *hugs everyone*. Annika is really sweet, isn't she?

Big thanks go to Anne (Northwomn) for betaing this chappy while my dear Keri is busy. I love you both! xoxo

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4 - updated the playlist and you'll find a link to the ring pic in my profile.

* * *

><p><em>Heartbeats fast<em>

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

**_(Christina Perri - A Thousand Years)_**

_December 24th_

**SPOV**

I woke with the feel of light fingers trailing on my ribs. A smile broke on my lips and I sighed in content. I was exactly where I wanted to be and I never wanted to be anywhere else. I opened my eyes slowly and marveled, once more, how I had managed to find the most perfect man in the world. More so, how had I managed to be blind for so long. Everything happened with a reason, though, and it seemed Fate wanted us to know each other inside out before we made the decision that we were, indeed, perfect for each other.

"Good morning, my love!" His fingers trailed my lips before his mouth touched mine softly.

"Morning, handsome!"

"Come now, we have somewhere to go." He was so excited; I couldn't help but smile. He looked like a kid on Christmas day, which was ironic, since we were a day away from it.

"And where is it that you wish to take me, you monster? It's freezing outside," I mocked.

"Hush , little princess. I know the way to happiness!" he declared, making me snort out a laugh.

"Cheesy much?"

"Extra topping, my dear," he laughed along and pecked my lips.

"Fine, I'll get dressed, but you better make it up to me later," I threatened, knowing full well that he would grant my every desire if it was in his power to do so.

We got dressed, poking each other, and generally acting like a pair of five year olds.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a warm sweater, my trusty boots and my coat, while making sure to wrap my scarf closely and pull my hat over my ears. Even though he still wouldn't say where he was taking me to, he at least mentioned it was outside.

The past few days had been beautiful. He showed me around town, dragging me from one place to another. He showed me the land where he used to play as a kid, the street his dad taught him how to drive when he was 14, the place he bought his first dog, which he was amazed was still open.

We got out and I smiled at the sun warming us. It was a perfect day. The sky had taken a surreal shade of blue and there was no trace of clouds anywhere in sight.

He grabbed my gloved hand and pulled me down the street. He was smiling excitedly and it was contagious.

"We're here," he said after a few blocks.

A small park lay there and, in the middle of it, a skating ring was filled with people of all ages.

"I… I've never done this, Eric. I can't." I stammered, silly I know, but I was scared.

"You've rollerbladed before, right? It's not much different. Come on, Lover. It's a perfect day for this. It can't get better than this weather," he insisted.

"Oh, why must you be so sexy? Fine, but if I hurt my ass you're massaging it for an hour."

"Fine with me," he said and pulled me to the booth where he ordered two pair of skates in our sizes.

I was nervous and excited at the same time. Sure, I had skated before, but not on an ice rink. How much different, can it be, right?"

He came and sat next to me on the bench and passed me my skates before he started taking his shoes off and getting his pair on. I did the same and soon we were wobbling to the mantle.

"You ready?" he asked, his face full of joy.

"Lead the way, happy feet!"

The first steps on the ice were terrifying, but then I remembered how to keep my footing and balance. We skated along the sides, making sure to stay out of traffic until I felt bold enough to join the circling crowd. Music was blaring through the speakers and it made everything that much nicer.

I took Eric's hand and dragged him closer to the center of the ring and started moving with the rest of the kids and teenagers and the grandparents. Yep, even they were skating better than I was. Eric smiled and moved in front of me before turning abruptly and skating backwards, still holding my hands.

"Showoff! How the heck can you skate so well when you're that tall? Aren't you scared you'll fall and make a crater?"

He laughed and shook his head before pulling at my arms until my body was flat against his.

"I love you," he declared and kissed me. I could hear people around us mumbling. My guess is they were bothered by us stopping dead in the middle. I didn't care. His lips on mine were magical and I felt all the worries go away.

We broke away just in time to realize there was a voice on speakers instead of music. They were calling for a break so they could clear the ice again, Eric translated. We took two more laps and then went to get our shoes from where we left them. He changed into our boots and it was the weirdest feeling. It was like I couldn't walk straight.

By the time Eric had returned after leaving the skates at the booth, I had once again learned how to walk. I was giggling.

"What?"

"I can finally walk again," I snorted and he laughed along.

"I know. It's weird, isn't it?"

"Yep. So... Where to now?"

"Oh, we're actually only now going to where I was dragging you earlier. I just couldn't resist taking you to the skating rink. We're a block or two away," he admitted.

"Great," I replied. I was already accustomed to the temperature so we might as well enjoy the day.

We continued our way down the street and took a right turn after the second block. Nestled on a vacant spot was a fir tree fair.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

He looked at me like I had sprouted another head.

"Buying a tree, of course."

"A real one? Wow. I never had a real one. Only that plastic thing Gran had in the attic. They were always so expensive. I didn't realize we were gonna put up a tree," I told him, really surprised he'd thought of it.

"Well, we are. Come on. Let's pick one."

He tugged on my arm and I followed him. We entered the fair and the smell of real fir trees enveloped me. Gran never could afford getting a real one because they were so expensive in our area. She never considered it a justified investment since it would only be up a few days.

"Everything smells so nice," I said, getting more excited by the second.

"Yep. Now tell me how the perfect tree looks in your mind."

He moved in front of me, his eyes staring into mine.

"Ehm. Tall, about your height. Stuffy on the bottom. Thick."

"Then that's what we'll get," he said and turned around smiling. We were on a hunt and he was going to bring home the biggest prey.

Half hour later we were on our way back home. I was practically skipping and he was carrying the tree like it weighted nothing. He had slung it over his shoulder and he looked darn sexy carrying it like that.

After struggling with getting it in the elevator and struggling with pulling it out, we finally got it in the house. Since we were bunking on the second floor we had to struggle with it on the winding narrow stairs as well. Eric set it down and went to the closet, searched for something and then returned. He was carrying two boxes.

He set them down and took out a tree stand and I helped him put it in. After we were sure it wasn't going to fall over he cut the cord that was wrapped around it. The branches spread beautifully, making a whooshing sound as they extended.

We smiled like little kids and he hurried to the other box. He took out a tangled string of lights that took forever to clear. We mumbled in annoyance, but not because we were working on this, but because it was robbing us of decorating our tree. When we finally got it straight, Eric tied a knot at the top of the tree and then started circling it, making sure to set the twinkles on all the layers. We then started hanging on beautiful globes, globes from when he was a child. Sure, they needed to be dusted before they got on the tree, but it was worth the effort.

The tinsel went on the tree last. Eric fired up the fireplace, plugged in the lights and we took a step back to admire our work. It wasn't perfect, but it was ours and it looked wonderful. We plopped down on the sofa and spent the next 15 minutes staring at our first Christmas tree. Neither of us said anything, but we both knew it was only the first of many.

_**Evening**_

"Come on, sweetie, hurry up! We're gonna be late," I called out, fairly annoyed and amused that I was the one waiting out on him.

"I just don't know what tie to wear!" he said and I rolled my eyes, entering the bedroom for the millionth time.

"Whichever you want is good. Don't stress yourself. I'm sure they'll like you no matter what," I told him, kissing his cheek and picking out the red tie from his hands.

He looked at me for a long moment before shaking his head and smiling at me. Eric grabbed the tie from me and silently asked me to tie his knot.

"There, it looks perfect."

He turned us to look in the mirror and we smiled at our matching outfits. I had picked out a red dress and a green sash, looking quite festive, while Eric had chosen a black suit. His red tie and green hankerchief matched me perfectly.

"Just like you look - perfect," he said and pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Come now, mister.!"

He held my hand, supporting me on the narrow stairs. These boots looked awesome, but the heels could be a real deathtrap if I didn't pay attention. He helped me into my coat and I bundled up before grabbing the bag with gifts for Bjorn's little girl and the flowers for his wife. Eric grabbed the wine and we were finally out of the house.

We settled into the car and he drove to our destination as I enjoyed the snowflakes falling. It was such a lovely night outside and I was jealous that Eric had grown up with this. Sure, it was cold, but it was also wonderful. There really was nothing like a white Christmas.

In a few minutes, Eric parked in front of a beautiful house, which stood right across from a white park. We got out, gathered our little things and then walked up the alley towards the door. He kissed me softly before ringing the doorbell.

A tiny woman opened the door and her face lit up.

"Welcome!" she said and made room for us to step in.

Her hair was dark, but her eyes were the same blue color I had seen so often in the past few days. She smiled with every pore of her being.

Bjorn joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank god, you're here. I'm starving!" he said and we all laughed.

"Sookie, Eric, this is my wife, Andreea," he introduced us.

"It's so nice to meet you, your house is lovely," I said graciously, the manners Gran had taught me running deep.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too; I've heard so much about you," she said, in perfect English.

"It's nice to meet the woman who managed to bewitch old Bjorn here," Eric joked.

"Oh, bewitching has nothing to do with it," she smirked before calling out for Anna.

A blonde little girl came running down the stairs. Her eyes matched her parents' and she was dressed in the cutest little dress. I hunched down to her height and said hi. Anna smiled shyly and replied a meek 'hi'. I took the little packet from the bag and handed it to her, with a "Merry Christmas". Her face lit up as her mother's had and she took the gift before running to the living room.

"Thank you for having us," Eric said graciously and handed Andreea the flowers we brought. She did a little curtsy before motioning for me to join her in the kitchen where the put the bouquet in a vase, while the boys followed Anna.

"Please, take your coat off," she said. "I'm so excited to have you two here that I forgot my manners, I'm sorry. Leif has told us so much about you in the past years, but he said you two were just friends."

I could sense her curiosity. I knew from Eric that Bjorn and Leif were friends and I was certain that in his travels he had stepped inside this very house a number of times.

"Yes, we were. We are. We just discovered how good we can be together," I replied, having no problems in sharing our little love story.

"That is so lovely. Friendship is so important in a long term relationship. Are you two engaged?"

"No, but I don't need a piece of paper to know he'll always be there for me, just as I don't need a ring to represent that promise. He's mine and I am his," I said smiling, meaning every word.

"Have you thought of children?" she asked and I felt a stab of pain.

"We have. We're actually trying to conceive, but I'm not sure it's gonna work. I have this syndrome no one knows about."

"Oh, what syndrome? I work as a nurse; I'm sure I've heard of it."

"Polycystic Ovaries."

"Not only have I heard of it, I have it. How odd is that? I can see that you worry, but don't. There are ways around it. Look at my little angel. She's here although doctors told me it was impossible," she smiled and I felt my heart warming up at her words.

"Would it be weird if I hugged you right now?" I asked.

"Not at all, dear," she said and enveloped me in her arms.

"Well, you two are certainly bonding," I heard Bjorn chuckling from the kitchen door.

"We are. Now come help me set the table," Andreea instructed as she let go of me.

"I can help you with that," I piped in, but she just dismissed me, telling me to join Eric in the living room.

He was seated at the table, making small talk with Anna. He was speaking Swedish and it was sexy as hell. Andreea and Bjorn set the table and refused any offers of our help. An array of sausages, pork, ham, potatoes and a few other things were set in front of us. My eyes went big and I wondered if they actually expected the food would be eaten by the four and a half people around the table.

My question was answered when Eric started eating like he hadn't seen food in years. Of course, it was probably accurate since he hadn't had traditional Swedish food in the last ten years. He and Bjorn ate and ate and ate and I just quit counting at one point. I just went ahead and tasted a little bit of everything and found that I enjoyed it quite much, even if everything wasn't deep fried.

We smiled and joked for a couple of hours until we felt we'd be able to walk again. We said goodbye and promised we'd be seeing each other again before we left for the States.

"Care for a walk? I don't think I can go home just yet. I'm still too full. Maybe a breath of fresh air would help with my stomach," he said and I turned to watch him in worry.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just my stomach," he said and averted his eyes.

"Sure then, let's take a walk. Would this park across the street be safe at this hour?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes. You're with me, Lover. No need to worry," he said and gathered me under his arm.

I felt at ease at once and we started walking on the white alleys. The trees looked beautiful, heavy layers of snow hunching the branches over. Some of them were covered in beautiful twinkling lights and that made the park look festive and surreal.

We walked in silence, hand in hand, breathing in the brisk night air. It was truly a wonderful night, just as it had been a wonderful morning. The sky was clear and the stars shone bright above us.

"Hey, Lover," he said as we passed a small bridge.

"Mmm?" I asked, not wanting to break the silence just yet.

"You said you wanted to play in the snow, right?" he asked. I turned towards him and saw that he had produced a snow ball. I had no idea when he'd done it, but there it was, in his hand…

"Sure," I said. My heart was racing and my eyes were darting all over the place.

Suddenly I bent, grabbed as much snow as I could and threw it in his face before running away and hiding behind the closest tree. Lights were hanging from the branches.

"Ow, Lover, you're gonna get it!" he sang and I ducked just before a snowball whooshed by my shoulder.

I made a hasty snow ball and threw it around the tree, not really aiming.

"That was a poor excuse for a fight!" he said, close by.

I laughed and launched another snowball at him, landing straight in his chest.

He came after me and we were soon digging snow and throwing it in each other's face. He suddenly launched at me and pulled me to the ground, kissing me.

"You like playing in the snow?" he asked and I laughed.

"It's fun. I never got to do it. I'm sure I'm gonna get a cold, but I can't be bothered to care," I said, picking out some snow from his hair.

"Funny place you picked, Lover," he said and I looked at him with a question on my face.

"What place?"

"The tree you hid around. See that carving on the bark?"

He moved off me so I could see what he was talking about. There, under the lights, there was a heart with two letters in them. **"A&L"**

I looked at him in confusion.

"See, Lover, this exact place, behind this tree, 30 years ago my father proposed to my mother. That's theirs. Dad made it when she said yes," he explained.

My eyes welled up at the thought of how romantic that was. Eric seemed nervous though.

"What? Is it your stomach again?" I asked, afraid he'd be getting sick.

"Yes, but it's not the food, Sookie."

He moved to sit on his ass and pulled my hands to help me sit in the same position. His right hand kept holding mine and his left went in the inside of his pocket and he pulled something from it, setting it on the snow between us.

"You see, Sookie, I'm just nervous… I've been going over and over this in my mind, looking it from all the angles, and I can't seem to find a reason not to do it. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine myself with anyone else for as long as I live. I'm certain you're the one for me and I want to make it right by you and by me. By us. I want to make this right," he said and his eyes were burning into mine. My heart was hammering in my chest. I glanced at the object on the snow. A penknife.

"So, I guess it's only another sign I don't have to wait anymore, that we're in this place right now, where my parents got engaged. Sookie, I will always love you, I will always protect you and I will forever be yours if you'll agree to be mine. Lover, will you allow me tonight to carve a message of our own on the same tree that attests to the love between my parents? Will you marry me?"

His eyes bore into mine and I looked at him, mouth open, as he dug into his pocket again and took out something. His palm opened and there was a beautiful butterfly diamond ring.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God, Eric, yes! I'll marry you a thousand times. I'd have married you yesterday," I half yelled and jumped into his arms. His eyes shone and he pulled me in for a kiss. His lips seemed to sear into mine and his breath made me feel lightheaded.

He pulled my glove off my left hand and put the ring on my finger.

"That's my mother's ring. She wanted you to have it. It was in the box she left for you," Eric said. I could feel, in that instant, all the jewelry I was wearing, all that had come from that very box he was mentioning. The fact his mother had left her engagement ring for me, had me in tears again.

"I love you so much," I declared and kissed him again.

"I love you, too," he replied.

All I wanted in that moment was to get home. However, the next half hour was spent carving a heart and our initials in the bark of the tree.

**"S&E"**

* * *

><p>Please review! It'll make me update faster!<p>

xoxo

Gaby


	22. Truly Madly Deeply

Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Same old, same old... busy schedule. I'm going to try to update faster since there's only one chapter left and the epi.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It makes life alot more beautiful. I love you all!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics._

_Playlist updated: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU&feature=BFp&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be your dream<em>

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

'_cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah_

_I want to stand with you on_

_A mountain_

_I want to bath with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining_

_Brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the_

_Pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the_

_Comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

_Oh can you see it baby_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

'_cause it's standing right here_

_Before you_

_All that you need with surely come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a_

_Mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to live like this forever_

_Untïl the sky falls down on me_

**_(Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden)_**

**SPOV**

**_December 25th_**

"Now you listen to me, Jason Stackhouse, it is none of your business. I called to tell you Merry Christmas and give you the news that I'm getting married and here you go knocking on the man I love. I will have none of that. He's been nothing but good to me and you should appreciate that."

"Sis, you were just engaged. What makes you think this is gonna work, eh? And you call me stupid!"

"Oh, but you are stupid Jason. You have no idea what you're talking about. You have no idea what kind of man Bill is. And Eric's been here for me for ten years, which is more than I can say for your stupid ass. You got tricked by your girlfriend to guarantee with your house for one of her debts. You lost my house and yours in the process. Yes, I know what you did, by the way. Eric looked into it," I raged at my brother.

"Oh did he now? Why did you make him do it?"

"Because I had to repay my house with his help. Because you lost it, you dumbass."

"So tell me what the big deal with Bill was," Jase said after a minute, a little more sheepish.

"It's a long story, you sure wanna hear it now? I'm calling from overseas," I replied, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Gimme the short version then."

"I dumped him, he hit me, Eric hit him, I moved in with Eric because I had no house, we realized we've been in love and we started our relationship. Bill had been cheating on me with, wait for it, Eric's ex, whom he worked together with. He wanted me back and she wanted revenge. She burned Eric's house while I was in it, trying to kill me. Both of them are in prison."

"Oh my god, Sis! Why the hell didn't you call?"

"Don't you even get me started, Jason Stackhouse! You know damn well. If you wanted, you could have called yourself. You're lucky I called you now," I sighed.

"I'm really sorry sis, I mean it," he said softly and he reminded me of the brother I knew and loved.

"I hate this. I really, really hate this Jase, but what you've done has been very, very shitty and thoughtless and stupid."

"I know. I realize that now. So, I know you probably don't want to see me, but can I come to the wedding?"

"Of course. Will you bring Crystal?"

"No. Actually, we broke up," he said.

"Oh, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"I know. She really wasn't good for me. I couldn't see straight when she was around."

"So… will you walk me down the aisle?" I really wanted him to, but I also wanted to get this conversation over with. There were deeper things to cover and Christmas phone calls weren't the way to do it.

"I'd love to, sis. Talk to you when you get back, ok?"

"Sure Jase, I'll call you then."

"I love you, Sook."

"Love you too."

Eric and I had spent the night making love until the wee hours of the morning and we had woken up late, but that was ok. We really had nothing to do for the day other than be lazy. I took a glance at my left hand and couldn't believe how beautiful my ring was. I don't think I'd ever get over how beautiful it looked. And the meaning of it… My eyes filled with happy tears.

"What is it lover?"

Eric had just walked up the stairs with two cups of hot cocoa. He set them on the coffee table and joined me on the couch, draping an arm over me.

"Just happy," I told him and leaned into him, nuzzling his chest as I settled.

"So, happy tears, yes?"

"Yes, happy tears," I giggled.

"What did Jason say?"

He had gone downstairs to prepare some hot cocoa and leave me to talk to Jason. He knew our conversation would be delicate.

"It actually went good, overall. He had some remarks about me being engaged again since he had no idea what's been going on lately, but he's happy for us. He'll walk me down the aisle."

"I'm happy to hear that, Lover. Now, I know it's late, but do you want me to tell you your Christmas gift?"

"A gift? You've already given me enough," I said.

We had agreed we wouldn't be spending money on gifts because it was more important for us to just have each other. He had given me my ring, which, technically wasn't a Christmas gift or something he'd paid money for, but still…

"Nonsense. We're moving camp tomorrow."

"What? Where?"

"We're going to my family's vacation home. It's not that far from here. A few hours' drive. You'll love it, I'm sure," he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I know I will," I smiled at him warmly. "Now, ready to call your dad?" I asked, excitement in my voice.

"You dial," he said and I just chuckled. He was nervous.

I pressed in Leif's number and it only rang once before he picked up.

"Don't you have better things to do than call me?" he asked and we burst into laughter.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I said as I put him on speaker.

"Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas. It'd be merrier if you were here. But hey, I deal as I can," he dramatically huffed.

"Dad, we have something to tell you," Eric piped in.

"You're still coming back, right?"

"Yeah, we are. Ehm, Sookie said "yes".

"So in the box…"

"Yeah, it was there."

"Well, congratulations you two. We have planning to do. Oh, Sookie, welcome to the family. I mean, officially, since you've already been in the family for so long. Wow, I'm so happy. Spring wedding? Summer wedding? Have you decided?" Leif was like an over-excited five year old and we couldn't be happier with his reaction.

"Ehm, spring?" I asked, looking at Eric who nodded.

"How spring?"

"May?" Eric asked and I nodded.

"Not too cold, not too hot. Perfect. My back yard is big enough, I think," Leif offered.

"Oh, we don't plan on anything big. Just our friends. Our house is big enough for it," I said, not wanting to impose.

"However you see fit. Are you calling the gang or do I get to give them the news?"

I looked at Eric for a second before we both nodded at once, effectively making us giggle.

"Will you do it? We really wanna spend some time together right about now," I said and I could see how quick the mood was changing in the room.

"Sure, don't let me ruin your mood. Merry Christmas kids, see you when you get home," he said excitedly and clicked the phone shut.

The second the phone was out of my hand, he was on me.

"I love it when you talk about marrying me," he said, kissing my lips.

I pushed against him so he'd let me up and I straddled him as soon as he was in a sitting position. My arms went around his neck as his wrapped around me, keeping our bodies glued together. I was grinding on his already hard body and he groaned at the contact.

He slipped the silk robe off my shoulders and left me only in my panties. His mouth broke off mine and he looked hungrily at my boobs before leaning forward to capture one in his lips as his hand busied with the other. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

That only seemed to spur him on. He grabbed me by the hips and laid me on the shaggy carpet in front of the fireplace. He bit softly on my nipple, making me arch my back. My hands went to the collar of his robe and I managed to get it to his shoulders before he stopped his attack on my breasts and shrugged the material off his body.

He settled back over me and kissed me deeply.

"I love you, I love you so much," I told him in between kisses, my hands gripping him tightly. I never wanted him to go away.

"As I love you," he replied before kissing my lips again and going slowly down my body. He pressed a kiss between my breasts and then licked his way to my belly button. His fingers went to the sides of my panties and I lifted my hips to allow him to take them off.

He settled between my thighs and groaned when he saw how wet I was already. His lips dove for my own and I screamed out at the feeling. His tongue traced my slit as his left hand found my breast, kneading and pulling, twisting my nipple between his fingers. He was tracing circled around my clit, randomly flicking over my clit. I was on the verge of exploding, panting and whispering his name along with God's. Two of his fingers entered me and a few thrusts later I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

He was pressing soft kisses on my thighs as I returned from my high. I pulled at his arms and he obliged me by climbing over me. His lips found mine and I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him over me, reveling in his weight. My feet went to the edge of his sleeping pants and pushed them down his ass.

"Please," I said as soon as I had pushed as far as I could.

He didn't wait a second more before pushing forth and filling me. My back arched off the carpet and my fingers dug into his shoulders. He moaned along with me, his face buried between my breasts.

His lips found mine and he started moving slowly in and out of me. It wasn't long before things sped up and we were both spiraling towards our orgasms. His arm went under my ass, changing the angle and making me cry out with every thrust. My climax came without warning and I couldn't even cry out. My body shook and I clutched Eric to me. He groaned as he let go and followed me into bliss.

We lay there panting and I giggled when I realized his thrusts had pushed me under the Christmas tree.

**_December 26th_**

"And we can have the tables at the end of the yard," he said, his eyes on the road.

We had been discussing wedding details, getting more and more excited as we went. Neither of us wanted to wait so May was the perfect solution after all. Although the answer to Leaf had been on the spur of the moment we both agreed it was perfect.

We wanted to have the whole affair at home since our only guests would be our friends. Neither of us had co-workers or bosses. The only people surrounding us were our friends and family and they would be the only ones to attend. We didn't need a big affair and were perfectly happy with just a few tables full of loved ones.

We also didn't need particularly fancy clothes, so I was already thinking of several dress patterns that would fit the affair as well as other details that kept popping through my head.

"We can cover the pool and make it a dance floor like in those shows," I mused.

"Sure. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to pull off. Plus, we don't want our drunken ass friends to drown," he chuckled. I had to agree, it was a possibility. Every time we'd had a get together at Pam's someone ended up in the goddamn pool. Or in Stan's Koi fish pond, annoying him to no end.

He took a left turn and started up the mountain. I could only see the road ahead and the trees heavy with snow on either side. I looked out the window and admired what view I could see. I loved it all! I never got to see this at home so I was taking it all in.

"I want Di to be my maid of honor," I blurted out, seemingly out of nowhere. We both knew that it was all that either of us was thinking about. We were both pleased as punch.

"Would it be weird for you if Alcide were my best man?"

"Not at all. We were never really an item, you know that," I said, but was thankful for his thoughtfulness. Alcide and I never really had anything close to what Eric and I share.

Eric drove to what seemed to be the end of the world before he pulled in front of a small cottage. I could see a few more cottages ahead of the road. However, what made me breathless was the view. The entire mountain canyon was at my feet. In the distance there were various clusters of houses, smoke coming out the chimneys.

"This is amazing, Eric!"

"Yep. I used to come here as often as I could. Spring, summer, winter, it didn't matter. It was where Mom wrote most of her poems so I got to spend a lot of time here. I broke my leg swinging in that tree over there," he pointed to a tall one with rope still hanging from a branch.

"Wow. Just wow. What do you suppose we can do in this place on our own?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I wanted to be naked in front of a fire place, wrapped tightly in Eric.

"Well, we're alone. How about I show you around," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He took my hand and dragged me inside, and he made sure we "saw" all the rooms.

**_December 31st_**

"Happy Birthday!" I whispered in his ear and I let my tongue trace the shell of his ear.

"Mmm," he mumbled sleepily, his grip on my waist tightening. Our bodies were flush against each other and I could feel exactly how awake he was. He rolled on top of me and his eyes bored into mine.

"Good morning, Mrs. Northman," he breathed into my mouth and I got chills all over.

"Mmm, I love it when you call me that," I whispered and kissed him.

He had started calling me 'Mrs. Northman' every chance he got ever since I had said yes. I loved it. I was excited and it warmed me all over that I'd be marrying the man of my dreams.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer. Where he belonged.

Much later we finally got out of bed.

"Come now, birthday boy, what do you want for breakfast?" I chimed as I pulled his hand towards the little kitchen. The cottage wasn't that big, but it was perfect – two bedrooms, a big living room, a bathroom and a little kitchen that had only the bare necessity.

"Anything my lady wants to make me, I'm good with. I'm starving." He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Well, you sure worked hard enough to be starving," I giggled. We had spent three hours in bed, making out, making love and getting lost in each other.

After indulging on blueberry pancakes and milk we went to get dressed, hoping his old sledge stashed in the shed behind the cottage was still there and hadn't rusted away.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the little box, wrapped in gift paper. I turned to him just as he was pulling on his sky pants.

"Happy Birthday, baby," I told him and handed him the gift. I gnawed on my lip nervously, hoping he'd like it.

"Lover, you shouldn't have."

"Open it," I said, rolling my eyes.

We had conceded we wouldn't spend money on gifts for each other, but this was different.

Eric pulled on the bow and took off the top of the box. He had yet to say anything, he just kept staring inside.

"I know it's not much, but I wanted you to have it. It's the only thing I have from dad. He had it from his father and his father from his father. They're supposed to last a life time and I really wanted you to have it," I said before he stopped me with a kiss.

"It's perfect, Lover, thank you! I've always loved Patek Philippe watches and wanted one. This, coming from you and from your family is more than I could have dreamt of. It's wonderful," he whispered and I could feel a weight lift off my shoulders.

He took it out and wrapped it around his left wrist. It looked perfect.

Instead of going out and playing in the snow we ended up spending more time in bed. I swear I had no idea where he had the stamina for it, but I sure wasn't complaining.

When midnight approached we picked up two blankets and climbed on top of the car, looking up at the stars above, enjoying the silence of the mountain. Suddenly the ski lit up as fireworks from the cities underneath us filled the horizon. Among the colorful explosions I could see a falling star. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

* * *

><p>So, we've got a wedding incoming!<p>

Can't wait to hear from you! Please review!

xoxo

Gaby


	23. Once Upon a December

Hello sweethearts! Thank you all for all your reviews and for continuing to read my story even though updating hasn't been that great lately. Today, we face the last chapter of the story. There'll be an epilogue, soon, I hope. I feel very emotional about closing off my second story, but I also feel I've acomplished a lot in these past few months. I feel like I've gained a lot of friends and I've felt close to each and every one of you that have left me your thoughts. I love you all for taking the time to read my story and I want to thank you once more for being the most awesome readers a girl could want.

Thank you to my wonderful betas throughout these months. **BelleViolette**, for always being there for me and for being just as crazy as I am, and** NorthWomn,** who saved me with this last chapter and picket out the bad from it.

As always - playlist has updated - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=oyUBdLm3s9U&feature=BFa&list=PLF9712A4E8F8DE2C4&lf=BFp

Also, a little visual - Sookie's wedding attire. http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/sookies_wedding/set?id=40597575

* * *

><p><em>Dancing bears,<em>  
><em>Painted wings,<em>  
><em>Things I almost remember,<em>  
><em>And a song someone sings<em>  
><em>Once upon a December.<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm._  
><em>Horses prance through a silver storm.<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully<em>  
><em>Across my memory...<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm._  
><em>Horses prance through a silver storm.<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully<em>  
><em>Across my memory...<em>

_Far away, long ago,_  
><em>Glowing dim as an ember,<em>  
><em>Things my heart<em>  
><em>Used to know,<em>  
><em>Things it yearns to remember...<em>

_And a song_  
><em>Someone sïngs<em>  
><em>Once upon a December<em>

**_(Once Upon a December)_**

__Day before the wedding__

_**EPOV**_

The weather was looking up and so was my mood. I knew it was important for us that the weather didn't screw up our setting in the back yard. We'd watched the news over and over to see if there were any changes and we needed to install a tent, but none had occurred.

The weather was pleasantly warm, we'd had a few rainy days prior to this week and Sookie had been particularly bummed by it. She liked her sun and she wanted her wedding day to be as she'd always imagined it. And I wanted nothing less than perfection for her.

As a man, I never really dreamt of the day I got married. Until I met Sookie, that is. Then, whenever I somehow dreamt about _the_ day, I imagined it would be exactly like her – full of sunshine, a breath of fresh air and general feel-good vibe. Yes, I was a man in love. Sue me.

I was also anxious about the upcoming day. I was happy it was coming, but my stomach was in knots. My father was smirking every time he saw me. I swear, he knew. Of course he did, he already went through this. It was years ago, sure, but I knew my mom was his soul mate as much as Sookie was mine.

Sookie and I had tired over the months of preparations. Who ever knew there could be so many details to pinpoint? Pam had suggested we get a wedding planner, but we refused, wanting to do the whole thing ourselves. How hard could it be, right? Well, apparently, it could be plenty hard. Invitations, table sets, DJ, priest, town hall, clothes, honeymoon. And this was the short list. Thank God for Lafayette!

A few days before the wedding, we still had to figure out what accessories to wear, how the ceremony would go, how to actually cover the pool with plexiglass, what color my shirt would be, should I coordinate with Alcide or with Sookie's color accent, would she wear her hair up or down, would she wear heels or go barefoot and an endless list of questions.

I had also been writing and my book was in its final draft. Pam had taken me under her wing as well and she was as much a hard ass as Sookie said she was. I'm not even gonna mention Stan. He's got a little dictator streak going for him and I nearly punched him a few times before I realized he was right with all the changes he wanted to make.

Sookie had been busy writing her second book, which was much anticipated by her pack of fans and by the press as well. Her book had been selling like crazy and I could only rejoice every time her smile lit up when Pam gave her the most recent numbers.

Between writing, promoting the book, planning the wedding, she was exhausted most of the time. Now, to add to that exhaustion, her brother was in town, staying with us, no less. He had come alone, as promised. He even gave me _the__talk_. the one where he threatened to kill me if I ever hurt his sister. I thought I'd mention he better pay Bill a visit, but refrained from saying anything. I really had no intention of ever hurting Sookie. I only wanted to make her happy, and I told him as much. After he spoke his mind, he actually congratulated me for growing a pair.

"I knew you were in love with her for years. I can't say I agree with how fast things have gone between you, but I'm glad you two finally see what you can have."

Wow. That was some deep shit for Jason to pull off. Sookie made me tell her twice. Hell, I needed to replay it in my mind several times to make sure the man who had trouble tying his laces had actually uttered those words. He rarely saw more than was in front of him; I can't imagine how he sensed I was in love with his sister. Anyway…

Our friends had been very helpful. Alcide had found a way to cover the pool at the last minute and give us the dream dance ring. He even installed lights around it, to make it look nice at night. Along with Lafayette, we covered the trees in lights and installed some garden torches to put between the tables. There weren't many of us, but we still needed a few tables. Besides our friends, we agreed to invite a few others, like Sookie's old boss and his girlfriend, other employees at the café, highschool friends of ours and Dad asked for our permission to invite some business associates of his. All in all, we were about 40 if all were actually bringing their +1s. Good thing we had a large enough yard for everyone.

Sookie insisted we sleep apart tonight, and while I wasn't the happiest man in the world about that idea, I understood her and respected her wishes. Lafayette, my father and Alcide had promised to get me semi-drunk at Dad's place.

I'd like to say we stayed up all night, playing poker, telling dirty jokes and drinking whisky, but it was nothing like that. We had all been working in the yard to get the last details in, so after drinking a beer we all but passed out on the couch.

_**Wedding day**_

I thought I had exhausted all the nerves and jitters by now, but they came back with a vengeance. I was seriously going to puke.

The morning passed in a blur -going to the barbers, getting my hair cut, getting the suit from the cleaners and generally running around town. I could barely eat that morning or afternoon. My father kept squeezing my arm whenever our paths crossed.

"You're getting married, not going to the scaffold," he'd say and my heart would leap.

I was actually marrying Sookie! And then my nerves would settle. Every time I remembered who would be walking up the isle towards me, I'd get this drunken smile on my face.

"You ok there, Goldilocks?" Alcide welcomed me back to my dad's house.

"Yeah. I'm getting married!" I replied, smiling like a loon.

"Well, at least you look like an idiot now instead of constipated. Come on, get in. We need to settle up last minute shit," he rolled his eyes.

I walked past him and plopped down the tux I had in my arms, draping it over the back of the couch.

"You think Sookie'll be upset with my choice of present?" I asked him, cringing at how much she worried about me spending a lot on her.

"I think she'll pretty much adore anything you get for her. I don't get this tradition of gifting each other, though. I mean, aren't you already giving yourselves to the other? Material things just seem small compared to the commitment you're making," he reasoned, and I had to admit I agreed with him. The point was moot however, since I loved getting Sookie things and lavishing her in whatever I afforded to buy her. And I afforded quite a lot. We were beyond comfortable and her worries were silly.

"Tradition's tradition, I guess. So, what else does your little list say we need to do?" I mocked him for following Lafayette's to-do list to the dot.

"Your hair is cut, check. You're all shaved up, check. You got your tux, check. Your shoes are shiny enough for planets to start revolving around them, check," he chuckled.

"So?"

"Looks like you have to get the rings, the gift and your ass to the house. He specifically instructed me to announce to him when we get there so you don't see your bride."

"See, that's a tradition _I_ don't get. Stupid superstition," I mumbled, completely against staying away from Sookie. If I hadn't crashed like I did last night, I'm fairly certain I couldn't have slept. For months now we hadn't spent a night apart and I hated we had to do it last night.

"Let's get a move on. I'll get Leif," Alcide urged and went to look for my dad as I gathered the last things I needed to take with me.

In a minute, they joined me at the door and the three of us walked to the car and drove to our home. The house looked festive. There were twinkling lights waiting to be lit on the trees in front of the house as well and the front yard seemed to already be full of cars. Well, that was gonna be a problem, but the other houses were so far and few between that illegal parking wouldn't bother anyone. Good thing we had the Sheriff as a guest, anyway.

Alcide threatened me to stay in the car as he called for Lafayette.

"Yeah, we're here… Ok. You make sure of that… I'm taking him to the guest bedroom… Ok," he spoke into the phone before turning to me and allowing me to get out. We took everything to the downstairs bedroom and I looked up the stairs hoping to catch glimpse of my bride. No luck, however, and I even got whipped upside the head for breaking my promise to not look for her. Oh well.

The second I entered the room, he closed the door and had my amused father lean on it as he said he didn't trust me with not sneaking out after her. I think he was more afraid of Lafayette's wrath than of whatevercatastrophe would happen if I saw Sookie. I told him as much and he rolled his eyes.

The three of us started getting dressed, making sure our ties were in place. We had agreed it would be a semi-formal affair as far as the setting would go, but at least we would be dressed to kill. It was our wedding after all, and the pictures would last a lifetime. Pam was bringing the New Orleans photographer to get our pictures taken, saying it was her gift to us. Considering how much he charged, it was a gift she was going to mention forever, especially since he wasn't the kind of artist to "do weddings".

I gave the little box with my gift to Sookie to my father to carry.

"Let me know what she says," I begged and he nodded before leaving the room. He returned minutes later, smiling.

"Well?" I pressed anxiously.

"She loves them. She's wearing them as something new and something blue. This is for you," my father said as he handed me a rectangle shaped package, before leaving me alone.

Inside the package was the leather bound journal I had seen Sookie carry around. I opened it and found a note.

"_I started this the day I realized I was in love with you. Here lay my feelings for you, my heart, my soul. You're everything to me, my love. Maybe you will understand it better now."_

I pulled the note away and saw her name written on the first page along with the words "The Story of Us". I turned the page and noticed the following ones were torn. I shrugged it off and went on. Half the journal was filled with poems- poems about us, about her feelings, about her thoughts. My eyes watered as I read through the first ones.

The knock on the door let me know that it was time to go and I closed the journal, knowing I'd have time to memorize it later.

I walked outside and took my place near the minister, with Alcide at my side. There were a few rows of white seats where our guests were seated. A red carpet was laid in the form of an aisle, covering the grass. The dance floor looked beautiful in the distance and I could see the little podium was also installed, for whomever may want to give a toast or a drunken karaoke performance. The DJ was in his booth and I nodded towards him. He was resident in the club Lafayette worked at and had offered his services for tonight, which was wonderful since we had no idea what to do about music.

I looked at the window of our bedroom, the room I knew Sookie was in, but the blinds were drawn.

Soon, the music started playing and everyone's attention went to the house. First came out Diantha, walking towards us in a blue dress. She winked at me as she took her place across from me. My attention switched back to the house just in time to see my father and Jason get out and extending an arm to Sookie. She came out, looped an arm around each of them and started walking towards me. Our eyes met and my breath caught in my throat. She was radiant.

**SPOV**

These nerves would be the end of me. My stomach was a bag filled with butterflies.

I looked outside when Lafayette assured me no one was out there yet. Everything looked wonderful. They had outdone themselves. I could see the entire yard from my vantage point and it all looked like it came out of a fairytale. It would look even nicer in the evening, when all the lights would come to life.

I turned back to my friend who was gushing at how pretty I was.

"Laf, you'll make me blush or cry and my makeup would be ruined," I threatened.

"Oh, girlfriend, I can always redo it. Don't you worry. You're glowing. Eric's good for you," he nodded his consent of my choice.

"He is. I feel like I could fly right now. I'm nervous, I want everything to be perfect, but I can't wait to be married to him, you know."

"I hear you, sugar. Just relax."

Lafayette was working on my hair now. I was dressed in my uber expensive dress that he had managed to get for me for half price, just because he knew everyone who was someone. How this man managed, I had no idea, but I wasn't complaining. I had picked out a silk Alberta Ferretti dress. It was a little puffy, but not too much, and it looked nice on me. My boobs looked nice in it, since it wasn't low cut or anything. I really didn't want to look trashy and with the size of my twins, it was a really thin line to cross.

There was a knock on the door and Leif came in.

"Oh wow. You're a vision, Sookie," he said, his hand over his heart. He was smiling ear to ear and I did the same.

"Thank you," I thanked him as I got up and gave him a hug. "Is Eric behaving?" I joked, really hoping he wasn't getting cold feet or anything.

"He is, because Alcide is threatening him. He actually sent me to you," he admitted and pulled out a little box. "It's his gift to you and he'd be honored if you wore it today."

I took the box and opened it, gasping at what lay inside. The prettiest pair of butterfly earrings lay there, covered in blue stones.

"Something new and something blue," I mumbled and hurried to pull the other earrings out of my ears, putting in the studs quickly. "Here, this is for him," I told Leif as I gave him the little box I had put my poetry journal in.

"I'll take it back and I'll come for you soon," he said and left the room.

Jason came in soon after, making Lafayete mumble something about a train station.

"Wow,Ssis, you look hot."

"Thanks, I guess." Jason's vocabulary was never big.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. Hurry up, I'm hungry," he said and I had to roll my eyes.

"At least he has his priorities straight," Laf joked when my brother was out the door.

"You know him. Women and food's all he cares about."

We joked a bit more, in an attempt to loosen me up. My hair was piled up in soft waves and the veil fit under it. I never understood the need to cover the bride's face.

I got up and stepped into my sky high heels and turned to the mirror. My hair looked wonderful and my ears sparkled with the jewels Eric bought me. I wondered briefly what he thought of my gift. At the top of my breasts lay one of Anne's necklaces. I thought I'd wear it today, so she'd be close to us. It was a celtic key that looked wonderful. In the bow on my hip, I had set my mom's brooch... the one that had caused so much trouble when I went to retreat it from Bill's.

I remembered to switch my engagement ring to my right hand before joining Jason and Leif on the corridor. Diantha came and hugged me, wishing me luck in my new life, before turning and going outside ahead of us. Lafayette slithered past me and promised he'd be watching me from his spot. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs with Jason and Leif, heading towards my destiny.

**EPOV**

It seemed like time had stopped as she walked towards me. She looked beautiful and she was all mine. She smiled up at me and I could see a slight blush on her cheeks. She stopped as my father and her brother put her hand in mine and I mouthed "I love you" to her when our eyes met once again.

I have no idea what the priest said, because I was lost in her – the way she smiled, the way her eyes sparkled with excitement and how her love for me poured out of every pore. I wanted nothing more than for the priest to be done talking so we could have a little fun with our friends and then skip away to our honeymoon.

"I do," she said and I refrained myself from kissing her, knowing the priest would frown upon it.

"I do," I said when prompted and bent down to capture her lips with my own. Our guests started clapping and laughing as I didn't wait for the official "you may kiss your bride". My arms went around her and I spun her around. She laughed and let her head fall back in joy, reveling in the catcalls.

We did the rounds, thanking everyone for coming and moved towards the tables. The day was fading and the lights lit up the whole yard at the press of a button. Lafayette's smug face spread into a smile as I thanked him for helping out.

The DJ motioned that our song was coming on and we stepped over the pool, looking as if we were hovering. "Once Upon a December" started playing and we started waltzing like we practiced. We actually had fun dancing around the house and we took the chore of choreographing the dance as a way to relax at the end of the day. Sure, our toes were fallen heroes in the battle of learning the steps, but it was a sacrifice we made gladly.

We spun and swirled across the dance floor and everyone clapped as I dipped her backwards and placed a kiss on her lips. Her hands remained around my neck as I pulled her up. Our guests joined us on the stage and started swaying to the music as well.

We ate and drank, joking with our friends, as Merlotte's waitresses zipped between the tables. They had been Sookie's idea and convincing Sam to give them the night off so they could help, was pretty easy.

"Can I have your attention please?" my dad's voice came through the speakers. He was standing on the little podium at the side of the pool.

"When my wife passed away, I moved here with Eric. The only people we knew were my business partners. He was lucky enough to meet Sookie and since she knows everyone, we soon started feeling at home in this town far away from our homeland. She was always there for me and for Eric and so was her Grandmother, who became a close friend of mine over the years.

What I'm trying to say is, my new daughter is someone I have long considered part of the family. Now it's simply official and it doesn't change the way I feel about her. She's one of the most beautiful souls I have ever met and I'm glad she's Eric's mate. I know how it feels when you meet your pair and although it might seem to some that they have moved fast, ask yourself would you wait when your future is right in front of you. Anyway, to Sookie and Eric!"he flustered and stepped off the stage.

Everyone applauded and I got up to hug him. I figured it was a time as good as any to give my toast so I kissed Sookie and walked towards the stage. I saw her whisper something to Diantha who left towards the house.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. You're our closest friends and family and we are honored to share our most important evening with you.

As most of you know, I have known Sookie for ten years, going on eleven now. What you don't know isI've loved her for just as long. It may sound stupid that I didn't do anything about my feelings until now, but I didn't want to risk losing my best friend. Because that's what she is. She's my best friend before being my lover, she's the one I share my day with and the one I can't live without.

I love her with all of my being and I'm not ashamed to admit I'd do anything she asks of me just to make her happy. Sookie, I love you and my goal in life is making you the happiest woman in the world. Thank you for agreeing to become my wife, Mrs. Northman," I said and everyone clapped. Sookie came towards me and kissed me, breathing "I love you so much".

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll follow in my husband's humongous footsteps and say a few words myself," she said as she carefully stepped on the stage. Everyone laughed at us when I lifted my leg, showing everyone just how big my shoes were.

Diantha came and passed a wad of paper to Sookie, before going back to her seat.

"First off, thank you all for coming tonight. It means the world to me that you've agreed to share our happiness. I know this man in front of me is the most perfect man in the world. Sure, he's not flawless, but he's mine and that makes him perfect for me," she said and my heart swelled. I stood there, a few feet away from her, and did my best to not scoop her up and run away with her.

"He's been there for me when no one was and he understands it when I'm crazy, when I need space or when I'm needy. I think I've always loved him, but, like him, have pushed those feelings somewhere deep down so not to scare him. Let me tell you, admitting to those feelings is liberating!" she laughed and everyone else joined her.

"Anyway, as you all know I write things. Well, recently I started writing poems as well. They're nothing worth publishing, Pam, so chill," she addressed her publisher who had just started doing a happy dance in her seat. "Anyway, I started writing when Eric and I finally admitted our feelings. Today, my wedding gift for him was the journal I have been writing in. In these past months, it was completely off limits for him and he never once tried snooping; I'm certain.

I gave him the journal, minus the first few pages. See, there was this first poem I wrote after a dream I had. Today, I want to recite it to him and eventually give him the ripped pages so he can complete his gift.

**_Hush!_**

_The smell of rain,_

_The touch of you…_

_A little stain_

_That's turning blue._

_The lil' cold drops_

_Revive my skin…_

_But soon it stops_

_And goes within._

_Makes way through veins_

_Up to the heart,_

_Puts it in chains_

_And so it starts._

_You take my hand_

_And carve your vow;_

_You take a stand_

_And make a bow._

_Embrace me sweet_

_And keep me close._

_We are complete_

_And the world knows._

_You touch my soul_

_Beyond this world…_

_You made me whole_

_And then we curled._

_Just hush, I heard_

_The silence speak!_

_Don't say a word_

…_Just feel…_

_I feel it grow_

_Inside of me…_

_It makes me glow…_

_We will be three!_

**_(copywrite Gabriela Vatu – March 2006)_**

I stood there looking at her as she looked back at me, emotion in her eyes. No one said anything. They were all watching us, wondering the same thing I was.

"Really?" I stepped forward.

She nodded and smiled at me, putting a hand over her belly, just as I was hugging her body to mine. This was, without question, the best day of my life.

* * *

><p>This is it, girls. I know, you all want lemons, but I didn't feel like writing them lately, as you've noticed, I'm sure. I wanted to see if I can write stuff without all the sex in it. Don't worry, they're still at it all the time, they just have some privacy. Depending on how much you want it, there'll be sexy times in the epilogue. Ok, who am I kidding, there probably will be anyway.<p>

Please review and let me know what you think!

xoxo

Gaby


End file.
